One Shot
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, HimChan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah HimChan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk! A BangHim fic
1. Chapter 1

**FF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM/ONE SHOT/Part 1**

**Title: One Shot**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: M (Khekekeke~) *smirk*#plak **

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

**Length: Chaptered **

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Him Chan *Hime-nya author nich~ (^3)(0.0)***

**Bang... bang, sms siapa ini bang~#plak hehehe...^.# Bang Yong Guk~~**

**Support Cast: **

**BAP Boys**

**Couple nyusul(?)**

**Disclaimer: BAP is TSEntertainment Boy Groups and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeong~~*bow* Aq newbie d FFN. Young Ran muncul dengan FF-nya BAP YES, SIR! Hahaha...^^ Maklum, udah lama tergila-gila, termehek-mehek, ter-falling in love...*hadeuuuuhhhh...* sama BANGHIM! I LOVE BANGHIM SO MUCH. ALMOST CLOSELY TO CRAZY.

**Summary: **Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**One Shot**

"Ne, ne, aku tahu. Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan? Cerewet sekali!"

"YA! KIM HIM CHAN! AKU INI ATASANMU, TAHU! MANA RASA HORMATMU!?"

Teriakan yang begitu dahsyat dari seberang sana. Untunglah namja cantik itu telah menjauhkan smartphone miliknya dari telinga, sehingga dia tidak perlu cemas kalau setelah pembicaraan ini dirinya akan menjadi tuli.

"YA! KAU MASIH MENDENGARKANKU!?"

Ukh, lagi-lagi dia berteriak, gerutu Him Chan pelan. Err... tidak cukup pelan karena orang di seberang sana kembali mengatainya dengan kata-kata kurang ajar, tidak sopan, dan sejenisnya.

"Akh! Aku terlambat! Sudah dulu ya, Bos. Bye-bye."

Tut. Dengan segala ketidaksopanannya, Kim Him Chan memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Ckckck, padahal, itu 'kan telepon dari atasannya sendiri.

"Dasar orang tua cerewet. Kenapa dia suka sekali mengata-ngataiku?! Awas saja, kudo'akan kepalanya jadi botak!" Saking kesalnya, Him Chan bahkan tidak sadar kalau dirinya tengah bergumam sendiri sambil berjalan. Beberapa orang yang tengah makan di cafe itu melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sayang sekali, cantik-cantik gila, begitulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Yak, Kim Him Chan! Kenapa kau lama sekali di toilet?! Kau tahu betapa kerasnya usahaku untuk menjauhkan Dae Hyun dari es krim sundae-mu?"

Seruan dengan suara berat itu membuat Him Chan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia langsung tersenyum sangat manis, atau lebih tepatnya, berpura-pura manis. "Mian, tadi perutku sakit sekali," ucapnya sembari duduk di sebelah namja bersuara berat yang memanggilnya tadi. "Kalau mau, Dae Hyun bisa makan es krim milikku. Aku sudah tidak bernafsu makan es krim lagi."

"Jinjja? Hore! Gomawo Himchanie hyung~ you're the best!"

Him Chan hanya terkekeh melihat namja dewasa seperti Dae Hyun, begitu riangnya melahap es krim. Sementara namja bersuara berat di sebelahnya hanya berdecih melihat hal tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu kubelikan obat?" Suara berat itu terdengar sangat khawatir. Serta merta Him Chan menggeleng. Tetap dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ggokjongma~ aku baik-baik saja. Kau berlebihan, Bbang."

Bang Yong Guk, pria berperawakan kalem itu, entah kenapa tidak bisa 'tenang' bila hal itu sudah menyangkut Kim Him Chan. Baginya, Him Chan seperti poros bumi, kemanapun ia melangkah, tetap saja dirinya akan berputar-putar di sekitar namja berwajah cantik itu. Entah sejak kapan hal ini terjadi. Apa karena kejadian dua bulan yang lalu? Saat tanpa sengaja hidupnya di selamatkan oleh Him Chan dari sasaran tembak seorang pembunuh bayaran? Luka tembak pada lengan kanan didapatkan namja cantik itu karena menyelamatkan Yong Guk. Padahal kulit itu begitu putih, mulus, tanpa cacat sebelumnya.

"Huft... kau selalu berkata, 'aku baik-baik saja'. Aku mencemaskanmu. Kau bahkan belum makan apapun semenjak pagi," Yong Guk menggerutu, membuat ke-empat sahabatnya yang tengah menikmati makanan diam-diam terkikik geli. Aneh, namja tampan berwajah sangar itu terkesan merajuk saat ini.

Yong Guk baru saja hendak melahap samgaethang miliknya saat tiba-tiba Him Chan meraih pergelangan tangannya yang memegang sumpit dan mengarahkan sup ayam itu ke arahnya.

Hap.

Samgaethang Yong Guk sukses mendarat di mulut Him Chan. Namja cantik itu mengunyah daging ayam tersebut dengan antusias dan setelah menelannya, ia melempar cengiran pada Yong Guk yang tampak melongo.

"Aku sudah makan. Kau puas sekarang?"

Blush~

Tanpa disangka, wajah Yong Guk memerah. Ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, berpura-pura melihat acara yang ditayangkan oleh televisi di cafe tersebut. Oh, apakah aneh bila seorang Bang Yong Guk berpikir kalau betapa romantisnya kejadian tadi? Makanan yang seharusnya masuk ke mulutnya, malah dimakan oleh Him Chan. Aigooo...

Di sebuah pemukiman padat penduduk kota Bangkok, tepatnya di sebuah gudang yang berkedok bengkel otomotif, disanalah Bang Yong Guk beserta 'geng'nya tinggal. Mereka menamakan diri sebagai THE MATO'S. Berbagai catatan kriminal telah mereka buat. Dimulai dari hal ringan seperti penyelundupan barang-barang terlarang, hingga kasus berat seperti pembunuhan terhadap pejabat-pejabat tinggi. Dan bila kalian bertanya kenapa? Tidak muluk-muluk, hanya uang dan kesenangan. Bukankah dunia tidak akan ada artinya tanpa dua hal tersebut?

"Dae Hyun, mana Him Chan?" Yong Guk bertanya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Hari sudah merangkak malam dan namja tampan itu baru saja selesai mandi.

Namja berkulit tan yang ditanya menatap Yong Guk dengan tatapan bingung. Bukankah... sepulang dari cafe tadi, Yong Guk dan Him Chan langsung masuk ke kamar mereka? Sedikit kesal kalau mengingat betapa tidak tahu tempatnya dua namja itu. Memang, 'bengkel' ini milik Yong Guk, atau bisa dibilang rumahnya. Tapi... tidak bisakah mereka sedikit bersikap segan? Paling tidak untuk menyembunyikan 'kegiatan pribadi' mereka dari si kecil Zelo. Bisa-bisa anggota termuda mereka jadi teracuni pikirannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Bukannya... tadi dia di kamar bersamamu?"

"Eum... tadi saat aku bangun, aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Aku sudah mencarinya di seluruh ruangan."

"Oh, kalau begitu hyung hubungi saja. Siapa tahu Him Chan Hyung sedang keluar membeli sesuatu."

"Ah, kau benar!" pekik Yong Guk bersemangat. Bodoh, kenapa dia tidak berpikir untuk menghubungi Him Chan dari tadi? Secepat kilat namja itu berlari ke arah kamarnya di lantai dua. Meninggalkan Dae Hyun yang saat ini menggelengkan kepala takjub. Sungguh, kemana perginya Bang Yong Guk si sangar itu?

Sampah berserakan, bau busuk yang menyengat, belum lagi genangan air kotor di mana-mana, ukh... Kim Him Chan bersumpah akan mencekik atasannya itu saat ini!

"Bos! Kenapa kita harus bertemu di sini, sih?! Tempat ini menjijikkan, tahu!" Dan tentu saja, Him Chan tidak dapat menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mengomel.

Pria yang memasuki usia kepala empat tersebut menatap malas Him Chan. Dia capek juga terus-terusan meminta rasa hormat dari anak buahnya yang satu ini. Percuma."Hanya ini tempat teraman, Bocah. Kau maunya di mana? Di restoran? Cafe? Huh, kau mau penyamaranmu terbongkar?!"

Him Chan berdecih sebal. Dia enggan mengakui kalau perkataan atasannya itu benar. "Lalu? Ada apa bos ingin menemuiku? Cepat katakan!"

"Kau ini... sekarang aku tanya padamu, bagaimana perkembangan kelompok The Mato's? Ada sesuatu yang menarik?"

Sebelah alis Him Chan terangkat bingung. "Bos, jangan bilang kau menyuruhku ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan itu?"

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku salah kalau menagih laporanmu? Ingat, kau itu BAWAHANKU!" Jelas sekali atasannya tersebut menekankan kata 'bawahan' untuk menyindir Him Chan. Atau mungkin untuk menyadarkan namja cantik itu akan sikap kurang ajarnya selama ini? Molla~~

"Jadi katakan, apa laporanmu?!"

"Huft... ne, ne..." Him Chan menyerah dan itu hanya di luar, karena di dalam hati sekarang segala sumpah serapah telah dialamatkannya pada sang atasan. Biarlah, hanya Tuhan, Him Chan, readers, dan author yang tahu#plak.

"Tidak ada hal menarik yang mereka lakukan. Aku bahkan ragu kalau mereka pernah membunuh. Mereka terlalu 'lembek', hanya menyelundupkan obat-obatan dan barang terlarang saja. Tidak menantang sama sekali." Singkat, padat, dan pedas. Benar-benar khas seorang Kim Him Chan.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin tidak salah menyelidiki?"

"Bos, aku tidak mungkin salah menyelidiki. Aku sudah dua bulan bersama mereka, dan ingat, peranku di sini adalah kekasihnya Bang Yong Guk! Mana mungkin aku bisa salah menyelidiki!?" sergah Him Chan jengkel. Bos-nya ini bodoh atau apa? Pacaran dengan kepala geng, mana mungkin dia bisa salah informasi?! Toh, kemana-mana, Yong Guk selalu membawa Him Chan ikut bersamanya.

"Oke, oke, aku percaya padamu. Tetap selidiki mereka. Aku yakin mereka memiliki sesuatu. Tidak mungkin ketakutan yang menyebar selama ini itu hanyalah rumor semata."

Him Chan mengangguk paham atas perintah atasannya. "Jadi, berapa lama lagi aku harus menyamar?"

Pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan sederhana namun mampu membuat bungkam sang atasan yang selalu Him Chan katai dengan 'cerewet'. Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya pria matang itu membuka mulutnya.

"Bersabarlah. Kita butuh bukti yang kuat untuk menjebloskan mereka. Posisi penyamaranmu sangat sempurna, Himchanie. Jarang sekali ada polisi yang berhasil menyamar sebagai kekasih dari target utama. Kuharap kau memerankan peran ini dengan baik. Kulihat... Bang Yong Guk begitu melindungimu."

"Karena itulah dulu aku menolak mati-matian tugas ini. Aku benci mempermainkan orang. Aku bukan aktor!"

"HAHAHAHA, kami tidak punya pilihan, Him Chan... tidak ada polisi yang berwajah sepertimu. Bukankah untuk memancing seekor serigala, kita harus memberikannya 'umpan' yang bagus?" kata namja itu sambil menaik-turunkan alis.

Hendak rasanya Him Chan melempar kepala atasannya dengan tong sampah di ujung lorong sana. Shit, dia mengataiku 'umpan', 'kah? Batinnya geram.

Drrrrt... drrrrt...

Him Chan meraih smartphone dari tas punggungnya.

YONG GUK'S CALLING...

"Kau lihat? Aku bahkan baru 25 menit menyelinap dari tempat itu!" adunya sembari memperlihatkan layar smartphone ke hadapan wajah sang atasan. Namun, pria itu malah terkekeh geli. Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang, eoh?

Pip.

"Ne, B—"

"HIME-AH?! KAU DI MANA?" potong Yong Guk langsung menyerbu Him Chan dengan pertanyaan. Dari nada suaranya, jelas sekali kalau namja itu tengah dilanda rasa khawatir berlebihan. Hei, Kim Him Chan adalah namja berusia 23 tahun. Bukan anak kecil. Dan, apa-apaan panggilan 'Hime' itu? Sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan, jangan panggil namanya seperti itu!

"Bbang, aku keluar sebentar. Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?" Entah belajar dari mana, Him Chan semakin mahir dalam hal 'goda-menggoda'. Sementara sang atasan yang melihat aksinya secara langsung, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala prihatin.

Menggoda musuh saja sudah seperti itu. Apalagi menggoda pacarnya sendiri!

~~(^3)(.O)~~

Thailand adalah negara tropis. Tidak ada yang keberatan dengan teriknya sinar matahari. Kebanyakan malah tampak menikmatinya. Bahkan untuk tempat seperti lautan lepas ini, orang-orang tidak akan segan bila hanya mengenakan bikini ataupun celana pendek pada tubuh mereka. Namun lain halnya dengan namja cantik bernama Kim Him Chan. Sedari tadi namja itu terlihat mengibas-ngibaskan kemeja putihnya. Ia kegerahan. Bagaimana tidak? Tidur saja dia bahkan tidak memakai selimut saking tidak sukanya dengan panas. Tapi sekarang? Yong Guk beserta gengnya malah membawa Him Chan berlayar dengan pesiar ke tengah lautan lepas!?

"Hime, minumlah ini. Kurasa akan membantu." Yong Guk menyerahkan segelas soda dingin. Him Chan yang kepanasan langsung mengambilnya. Tapi, bukannya meminum, Him Chan malah hanya menempelkan permukaan gelas yang berembun itu pada pipinya.

"Huwaaa... gomawo, Bbang~ "

Yong Guk hanya mampu terkekeh melihat kelakuan Him Chan. Namja itu begitu menggemaskan di matanya. Namun, senyuman Yong Guk mendadak lenyap saat menyadari penampilan Him Chan saat ini. Namja cantik itu mengenakan kemeja putih dengan ornamen hitam pada bagian dadanya. Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah pada bagian itu. Yang menjadi masalah adalah, reaksi tubuh Him Chan terhadap cuaca panas. Makhluk cantik tersebut sekarang bermandikan keringat. Kemejanya basah, dan beberapa bagian anak rambut menempel pada kening dan tengkuknya.

Glup~

Tanpa sadar Yong Guk menelan ludah. Demi Tuhan, pusat hasrat pada tubuhnya serasa berkedut. Omona~ ini bukan saatnya Yong Guk berimajiner kalau seorang Kim Him Chan terlihat begitu menggoda! Terlebih, ini masih siang! Matahari bahkan belum sampai pada puncak tertingginya.

Sadar akan tatapan namja bermata tajam di sampingnya, Him Chan berpaling, balas menatap. Mata marble hitamnya membesar melihat ekspresi Yong Guk saat ini. Namja itu menatapnya intens, pipi yang agak memerah, dan... mata sayu? Oh, sekiranya Kim Him Chan tahu apa arti dan maksud dari tatapan itu. Bang Yong Guk sedang...

Reflek, Him Chan menurunkan pandangan, tepatnya ke bagian selangkangan Yong Guk. Benar saja, benda itu terlihat sedikit menggembung. Terlihat jelas meskipun saat ini Yong Guk mengenakan jas hitam lengkap. Dan Him Chan tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mengenakan jas itu di tengah teriknya matahari seperti ini.

"Bbang, k-kau... ereksi?"

Yong Guk reflek menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Rasanya memalukan dipergoki horny oleh Him Chan. "Mianhe, mianhe... a-aku tidak bisa menahannya."

Him Chan tidak menjawab. Ia terlihat berpikir. Dia mau saja, sih... 'meladeni' Yong Guk. Tapi... cuaca hari ini begitu panas. Kau tidak mungkin memakan sup panas di saat cuaca juga panas, 'kan?

Saat dirinya tengah asyik berfikir, tanpa sengaja mata Him Chan melirik pada gelas sodanya. Air dalam gelas itu terlihat begitu menyegarkan, berembun, beberapa butir es batu melayang-layang di dalamnya.

Mendapatkan sebuah ide, Him Chan menggamit tangan Yong Guk dan menariknya ke dalam kapal.

"Hi-hime, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yong Guk kebingungan. Karena horny, ia jadi sedikit tidak fokus dan hanya bisa mengikuti langkah namja cantik di depannya. Him Chan tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berpaling sebentar dan memberikan senyuman nakal pada Yong Guk.

Satu menit berjalan, ternyata Him Chan membawa Yong Guk ke dalam kamar mandi mereka. Dengan tangannya, dia mengisyaratkan Yong Guk untuk duduk di tepian jacuzzi.

Yong Guk mengikutinya. Dia hanya bisa memperhatikan saat namja cantik itu menghidupkan keran dan mengisi jacuzzi dengan air. Lagi-lagi dengan isyarat tangannya Him Chan menyuruh Yong Guk untuk diam di tepat, sementara namja cantik itu bergerak keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tidak lama. Hanya dua menit saat namja cantik tersebut kembali dengan menenteng dua ember kaleng berukuran sedang. Ember itu biasa digunakan sebagai ember es untuk wine. Dan benar, ember itu memang berisi butir-butir balok es. Terlihat saat Him Chan mengucurkan isi ember kaleng itu ke dalam jacuzzi.

Yong Guk masih diam di tempatnya. Meskipun horny, dia senang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Him Chan. Apapun yang dilakukan namja cantik itu, selalu menarik perhatiannya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia membeku di tempat saat dilihatnya Him Chan mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

Cklek!

Namja cantik itu berbalik, mendekati Yong Guk di pinggiran jacuzzi dengan tatapan menggoda. Ia bahkan menyeringai. Sangat seksi. Menggoda.

Namja tampan di tepian jacuzzi hanya bisa menahan nafas saat Him Chan tiba di hadapannya. Dengan gerakan erotis, makhluk cantik itu menyusuri rahang, leher, serta dada Yong Guk dengan jemari kurusnya yang lentik.

"Ugh..." Yong Guk melenguh. Him Chan benar-benar memancingnya, eoh? "Hime..."

"Ne~? Apah... Sayaaanngghhh~~" jawab Him Chan dengan desahan.

Cukup. Yong Guk sudah tidak tahan. Dengan tidak sabaran diraihnya tengkuk Him Chan dan mencium bibir merah namja itu ganas. Posisinya yang duduk pada jacuzzi lumayan tinggi. Posisi yang sempurna hingga kedua kaki Yong Guk juga ikut memerangkap paha Him Chan, sedikit mengalunginya.

Him Chan terkekeh. Dia sedikitpun tidak keberatan jika Yong Guk mulai bermain kasar. Dia suka dan dengan senang hati meladeninya. Kenyataan kalau dirinya tengah menyamar serasa menipis dan memudar dibawah sentuhan Yong Guk. Sulit dibedakan, apakah dia mengerang untuk sekedar menyempurnakan penyamarannya sebagai 'kekasih', ataukah... erangannya sebagai wujud dari suatu rasa yang disebut kenikmatan hingga berujung kepuasan? Entahlah, Him Chan tidak akan terlalu memusingkan diri untuk memikirkan hal itu.

'Bertugas bukan berarti tidak boleh bersenang-senang, bukan?'

"Uuughhh... B-ahh~ Bbanghhh..."

Him Chan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang keras. Dengan nyata dapat dirasakannya kesejatian Yong Guk yang menegang dan membesar di dalam tubuhnya. Mereka baru saja memulai ronde entah yang keberapa. Namun entah kenapa, setiap kali bagian tubuh Yong Guk yang panas mencoba memasukinya, ia tetap saja kesusahan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan ukurannya.

"Akh... r-rileks, Baby... kau terlalu mencengkramku... akh~" Yong Guk berusaha menenangkan makhluk manis dalam pangkuannya dengan mengusap lengan putih itu.

Him Chan mengangguk. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk rileks. Dia tidak ingin membuat Yong Guk kesakitan di sana. Untunglah namja tampan itu membantunya mengalihkan perhatian dengan menciumi bibirnya lembut.

Tidak ingin terjatuh, Him Chan mengalungkan tangannya di leher namja tampan itu. Mereka terus saja berciuman hingga suhu di dalam jacuzzi terasa memanas. Tadinya begitu banyak balok es yang terapung di sekitar mereka, namun sekarang benda padat itu telah mencair, menyisakan air dingin yang suhunya pun semakin menurun. Mungkin akibat pergulatan panas dua insan di dalamnya?

Merasa tubuh Him Chan sudah kembali rileks dan tidak terlalu mencengkramnya, Yong Guk kembali bergerak. Satu hentakan keras. Him Chan melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan teriakan keras. Namun dalam sekejab berganti dengan lenguhan karena kesejatian Yong Guk tepat mengenai titik terdalamnya. Him Chan serasa melayang. Dan, Yong Guk tahu itu.

"I touch it? Didn't I?"

"Eungh~ neh..." Hanya jawaban singkat yang sanggup Him Chan berikan. Oh~ sungguh, kenapa Bang Yong Guk begitu menawan. Trademark smirk-nya, Him Chan menyukainya.

Eh?

Tunggu,

Menyukainya!?

Aigoo... Kim Him Chan, sadar! Wake up, dude! Bang Yong Guk bukanlah seseorang yang seharusnya kau sukai. Kau harus menangkapnya, ingat?!

Him Chan menegur dirinya sendiri. Mencoba berpikiran waras. Namun tidak saat ini. Tidak disaat Yong Guk kembali menghujani tubuhnya keras.

"Ahh~ ahhh... more... ahh~ deeper... harder..."

Erangan dan desahan itu membuat kepala Bang Yong Guk seakan meledak, berdenyut oleh hasrat, menjalar ke titik panas tubuhnya yang sekarang timbul dan tenggelam dengan bantuan Him chan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

Ough~ kenapa Kim Him Chan begitu luar biasa? Segala yang ada pada dirinya begitu memabukkan. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat, dahinya yang bersih, bola mata marble hitam, hidung mancung, dan oh~ bibir merahnya yang sangat seksi. Yong Guk bersumpah tidak akan pernah lupa akan rasa manis dan betapa kenyalnya bibir itu di dalam kulumannya. Dan ini hanyalah pendapat Bang yong Guk saat dirinya belum berhubungan intim dengan Him Chan. Beberapa waktu lalu, tepatnya 4 minggu setelah mereka saling mengenal. Itu adalah waktu dimana Yong Guk harus menambahkan daftar 'betapa mempesonanya seorang Kim Him Chan'. Jemarinya yang kurus dan panjang, kulitnya yang begitu lembut saat disentuh, bahkan dinding ketatnya yang selalu memanjakan dan mencengkram kesejatian Yong Guk saat ini. Oh~ betapa Kim Him Chan telah membuat Bang Yong Guk serasa menggila!

"B-Bbang... a-aku..."

"Neh... aku juga..."

Yong Guk dan Him Chan saling mempercepat tempo.

"Akh! Eunghhh..." Him Chan memekik dan melenguh saat salah satu tangan Yong Guk yang tidak memegang pinggulnya mencengkram, memijat lembut tubuh bagian bawahnya yang juga panas dan menegang sedari tadi.

"Gukiehhh~~"

Nah. Itu dia. Yong Guk tidak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyeringai. Hanya saat-saat seperti inilah Him Chan akan memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang, 'Gukie'. Lebih terkesan manis dibandingkan 'Bbang' yang entah kenapa terkesan begitu kaku dan formal didengar.

Merasa belum puas, Yong Guk menambah tempo sentakan beserta pijatan tangannya. Menyebabkan desahan Him Chan semakin menggila, memanggil Yong Guk dengan panggilan 'sayang'nya.

"Akh... ahh... Gukiehhh..."

Cairan pre-cum dari kesejatian dalam genggaman Yong Guk mulai mengalir diikuti dengan mengetatnya dinding yang memeluk tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tak pelak membuat Yong Guk mengerang nikmat. "Ughh~ so tigh..."

"Akh, Gukie~ ak-akuhhh... AKH!" teriak Him Chan sebagai pertanda bahwa dirinya telah berada pada puncak kepuasan. Mengalirkan cairan panas yang mengotori tangan Yong Guk beserta perut mereka. Pengetatan dinding panasnya membuat Yong Guk melenguh keras. Akhirnya, dengan satu sentakan terakhir, Yong Guk berada pada puncaknya.

Him Chan dapat merasakan cairan panas Yong Guk memenuhinya. Feels so good~ menghantarkan Him Chan untuk memejamkan mata, menikmatinya. Dan pemandangan itu tentu saja tidak luput dari perhatian namja tampan yang tengah memangkunya. Him Chan terlihat damai. Dan, sangat cantik.

Him Chan terkejut saat ia membuka mata dan mendapati Yong Guk menatapnya nanar. Kebingungan mengantarkan namja manis itu untuk memiringkan kepalanya imut. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

'Like a little puppy~'

Yong Guk terkekeh atas pemikirannya sendiri. Perlahan, didekatinya wajah manis itu. Berhenti saat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Jeongmal saranghae, Kim Him Chan." Yong Guk kembali mencium bibir merah itu lembut. Ia merasa begitu damai.

Sementara Him Chan? Berbeda dengan Yong Guk, ia malah diliputi kekalutan. Bang Yong Guk benar-benar mencintainya!?

'Astaga~ kenapa masalah ini jadi serius, eoh? Aniyaaaa...'

TBC

NB: Jangan lupa RCL, ya... I'm ppyong!*niruBaekki*


	2. Chapter 2

**FF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/Part 2**

**Title: One Shot**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T (diubah dulu, ne~)**

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

**Length: Chaptered **

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Him Chan *(^3)(0.0)***

**Bang Yong Guk~~**

**Support Cast: **

**DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

**JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

**Disclaimer: BAP is TSEntertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Summary: **Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**One Shot**

**Part 2**

_Apakah kau tahu akan hatiku yang menginginkanmu?_

_Aku merasa bodoh..._

_Berusaha untuk tidak peduli,_

_Namun aku peduli... _

_Berusaha untuk tidak melihat,_

_Namun aku melihat..._

_Kau bagaikan matahari,_

_Tanpamu, aku mati..._

_Tanpamu, hidup ini hampa..._

_Jadi, dengarkanlah, Sayang..._

_Berilah aku satu kesempatan._

_Karena kuyakin,_

_Kita, kau dan aku, akan mencapai kebahagiaan itu..._

_Aku, akan membuatmu bahagia..._

"Kupikir kau akan melarikan diri."

Bang Yong Guk mendelik. Ia menatap lelaki tua berbadan subur di hadapannya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Huh! Melarikan diri!? Itu bukanlah Bang Yong Guk.

"Hei, Pak Tua. Untuk apa aku melarikan diri dari makhluk hampir bau tanah sepertimu?!"

Lelaki tua itu menatap sinis Yong Guk yang dengan kurang ajarnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan hampir-bau-tanah. Namun sesaat kemudian lelaki tua tersebut tertawa keras. Dari wajahnya terpancar sebuah kepuasan. "BUAHAHAHA, Bang Yong Guk, kau memang bajingan. Tapi kuakui, aku kagum dengan sikapmu."

Yong Guk menyeringai, "terima kasih atas pujianmu, Pak Tua."

Lelaki tua itu tertawa keras sekali lagi. Ia menikmati sikap kurang ajar yang seringkali Yong Guk tunjukkan padanya. Bajingan yang begitu membuatnya kagum akan semua hasil kerjanya. Tepat, akurat, dan selalu memuaskan.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap menerima tugas dariku?"

"Beritahukan saja, Pak Tua. Apa umur selalu membuatmu lupa hingga terus-terusan menanyakan hal yang sama?"

"HAHAHAHA, oke, oke. Aku tidak akan bertele-tele lagi." Lelaki tua itu mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan bertepuk. Sesaat kemudian, sesosok pria bertubuh kekar menghampiri Yong Guk dengan selembar kertas di tangannya. "Dia adalah targetmu. Tidak terlalu sulit, kau hanya butuh sedikit berhati-hati. Dia memiliki banyak anjing penjaga di istananya."

Sebelah alis Yong Guk terangkat. Ia tahu betul 'anjing' penjaga yang dimaksud si lelaki tua bukanlah anjing dalam konotasi yang sebenarnya. "Kenapa pejabat sepertinya butuh banyak anjing penjaga?" tanya Yong Guk heran sembari memperhatikan kertas pada tangannya. Pada kertas itu terdapat sebuah foto lelaki paruh baya, lengkap dengan segelintir biodata dan keterangan kecil lainnya.

Si lelaki tua menyeringai. Tampaknya ia telah menunggu-nunggu pertanyaan Yong Guk yang satu ini. "Kau tahu kenapa seseorang butuh banyak anjing penjaga di sekitarnya?" Lelaki tua itu balik bertanya. Bukan benar-benar bertanya karena sedetik kemudian ia menjawabnya sendiri. "Karena dia takut mati, Yong Guk-ah. Seseorang akan berubah menjadi pengecut bila sudah dihadapkan pada kematian."

Yong Guk menyilangkan kaki, sebuah seringai menyeramkan terlukis jelas di wajah tampannya. "Kalau begitu, kurasa sekarang dia hanya bisa berdoa. Karena sebentar lagi, malaikat kematian akan mendatanginya. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa lolos dari cengkraman malaikat kematian."

"Him Chan Hyung, kenapa?" Zelo bertanya suatu kali saat mereka tengah duduk santai di sofa ruang televisi.

"Ne?" sahut Him Chan linglung. Ia kaget karena tiba-tiba saja si maknae pemalu ini berbicara dengannya.

Zelo menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah menduga kalau Him Chan sedari tadi tengah melamun. "Aku bertanya, Him Chan Hyung kenapa? Kuperhatikan sekembalinya kita dari berlayar dua hari lalu, sikap hyung jadi aneh. Hyung jadi pendiam, tidak ceria seperti biasanya."

Sial. Him Chan tampaknya telah lengah terhadap maknae yang satu ini. Di luar dugaan, Zelo ternyata orangnya sangat peka. Seorang pengamat. Him Chan harus lebih berhati-hati tampaknya.

"Ah? Benarkah?! Nan gwenchana, Zelo-ah~ Hyung hanya... sedikit tidak enak badan setelah berpanas-panasan kemarin."

"Benarkah, Hyung?! Hyung mau kubelikan obat? Ah, atau kita ke rumah sakit saja!?" tawar Zelo yang langsung mendapat penolakan dari Him Chan.

"Tidak usah, Zelo. Hyung hanya butuh istirahat saja."

"Jinjja? Ah, kalau begitu cepatlah hyung beristirahat. Kalau hyung kenapa-napa, Yong Guk Hyung pasti cemas!"

Mau tidak mau Him Chan terkekeh sendiri melihat tingkah laku lucu Zelo. Bocah itu begitu tulus memperhatikannya. Seperti halnya Yong Guk. Ah, bicara soal Yong Guk... namja itu di mana?

"Zelo-ya, Yong Guk ke mana?"

"Oh, tadi pagi Yong Guk Hyung sudah keluar. Dia tidak memberitahu kami mau ke mana."

Tidak memberitahu? Aish, ini aneh. Bukan, keanehan telah terjadi sejak pelayaran itu. Yong Guk tidak lagi membawa Him Chan pergi bersamanya. Bukan hanya Him Chan, Yong Guk bahkan tidak membawa anggota yang lainnya. Yong Guk lebih sering pergi sendiri. Entah kemana.

"Hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang Yong Guk tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Him Chan berspekulasi. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau kebiasaannya berbicara sendiri malah ditanggapi Zelo sebagai pertanyaan.

"Hahaha, bukan menyembunyikan sesuatu, Hyung! Lebih tepatnya, 'mempersiapkan' sesuatu."

Kata-kata Zelo menarik perhatian Him Chan. "Mempersiapkan sesuatu? Maksudmu?" tanya-nya menyelidik.

"Oh, iya, aku sampai lupa kalau Him Chan Hyung masih baru. Begini, tiap kali ada misi besar, Yong Guk Hyung pasti akan melakukan penyelidikan terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan penyerangan."

_'Aish, memangnya kalian apa? Tim SWAT 'kah!?'_ batin Him Chan meledek. "Jadi maksudmu... saat ini Yong Guk sedang memantau 'lapangan'? Sendiri?"

"Ne, Yong Guk Hyung lebih suka melakukannya sendiri. Berkat Yong Guk Hyung, kami satu kalipun tidak pernah gagal menyelesaikan misi. Selalu rapi dan tidak terdeteksi oleh polisi." Zelo mengatakan semuanya seolah-olah hal itu adalah hal paling membanggakan di dunia. Tidak sadarkah kalau yang dibicarakan di sini adalah perihal nyawa manusia? Apa sebegitu tidak berharganya nyawa manusia di mata mereka? Bahkan Zelo yang terkesan polospun...

"Ah, Zelo, sepertinya hyung harus ke kamar. Kepala hyung pusing sekali," pamit Him Chan tiba-tiba. Bukannya apa-apa, Him Chan hanya... tidak suka 'pembunuh'. Perutnya mendadak mual. Zelo memberikan respon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Khawatir.

"Bos?"

"Oh! Him Chan! Ada apa kau meneleponku duluan? Tumben sekali."

Him Chan tidak akan memikirkan ejekan omong kosong yang telah dilayangkan atasannya tersebut. Ada hal yang lebih penting, "Bos! Aku punya kabar terbaru! Yong Guk dan komplotannya melakukan gerakan. Kali ini aku yakin sesuatu yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Bisa jadi ini mengenai pembunuhan salah satu orang penting lagi," lapornya beruntun.

Sang atasan di seberang pesawat telepon sana melebarkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah paruh bayanya yang masih terlihat tampan. "Bagus. Tampaknya penyamaranmu tidak sia-sia, Him Chan. Terus ikuti pergerakan mereka, araso!?"

"Ne, Bos. Kalau begitu, aku tutup du—"

"Ah, Him Chan! Tunggu!" Kening Him Chan berkerut heran karena tiba-tiba sang atasan menyela.

"Ne, Bos? Waegeure?"

"Mmm... kau baik-baik saja?"

Oh, ada apa dengan atasannya yang cerewet ini? Tidak ada angin, meskipun sering hujan(?), tiba-tiba saja dia menanyai keadaan Him Chan?!

"Err... nan gwenchana?" Him Chan menjawab kikuk. Bukan salahnya. Hanya saja sang atasan bersikap di luar kebiasaan. Namja paruh baya tersebut perhatian padanya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengarkan nada khawatir dari namja itu. Terakhir kali ia mendapatkan perhatian ini saat... oh, apakah sekarang tanggal 12 Juli? Him Chan benci bulan Juli, apalagi bila sudah memasuki tanggal 12. Tanggal 12 mengingatkannya akan mimpi buruk, ah, bukan mimpi buruk, lebih tepatnya... _takdir buruk_.

Meski terdengar ragu, sang atasan berkata dengan suara pelan, "kau akan datang?"

Deg~

_Jadi benar, hari ini tanggal 12 Juli?_

"Aku berharap kau dapat hadir, tapi... Daniel akan datang ke sana."

Deg~

Deg~

Daniel. Kenapa nama itu seolah menghantuinya. Dia benci nama itu. Dia. Benci. Daniel! "Aku tidak akan datang. Kalau tidak ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, aku tutup teleponnya."

PIP.

Him Chan menekan fitur merah dengan kasar. Ingin rasanya dia membanting smartphone di tangannya, jika saja ia tidak mengingat betapa pentingnya benda canggih itu dalam penyamarannya.

Tidur. Him Chan butuh tidur. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit dan pusing. Kenapa begitu banyak hal yang harus dipikirkannya?! Penyamarannya, Yongguk, dan sekarang... Daniel...

_Malam di kota Seoul yang padat. Seperti halnya kota besar lainnya, semua orang tampak sibuk memacu kendaraan pribadi mereka di luar batas yang seharusnya ditentukan. Entah apa yang membuat tiap manusia sibuk itu merasa dirinya penting hingga mereka tidak memikirkan keselamatan orang lain yang akan terancam oleh kendaraan pribadi milik mereka._

_ Di antara semua kendaraan tersebut, terdapat satu kendaraan yang mencolok dan memacu lajunya lebih cepat dari kendaraan lain. Sebuah Bentley hitam yang pastinya mewah._

_ "DANIEL! Hentikan! Kau ingin membuat kami berdua terbunuh?!" Namja cantik yang duduk pada kursi di sebelah pengemudi berteriak keras. Satu tangannya yang kurus dan ringkih memukul-mukul lengan kekar seorang namja tampan yang tengah mengemudi mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi. _

_ Namja tampan itu melirik remeh si cantik. Matanya kemudian menatap ke arah salah satu tangan si cantik yang tengah mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membesar. "Huh! Ada apa denganmu, Himchanie~ kemana jiwa petualanganmu yang menggebu-gebu itu?"_

_ Kim Him Chan, namja cantik yang menyukai petualangan dan hal-hal berbahaya lainnya, berubah dalam sekejap menjadi sosok 'ibu' rumah tangga penuh kasih saat mengetahui dirinya hamil. Him Chan sangat mencintai sesuatu yang bisa disebutnya sebagai keluarga, mengingat kalau dirinya dulu tidak mengenal apa itu keluarga saat dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Ia bersumpah akan menjaga putra ataupun putri yang kini tengah tumbuh di dalam perutnya. Dan, tidak akan dibiarkannya Daniel, kekasih sekaligus ayah dari sang jabang bayi, menghancurkan semua hal yang telah diimpikan Him Chan selama ini._

_ "YAK! HENTIKAN MOBIL INI, BRENGSEK! Turunkan aku!" teriak Him Chan mendarah daging. Namun Daniel tertawa. Bukannya berhenti, namja tampan blasteran itu malah menambah kecepatannya. Him Chan terpekik ngeri._

_ "DANIEL! AWAAAASSSS!"_

_ BRAK._

_Cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan, adalah hal terakhir yang dapat Him Chan ingat._

"...hhh... hhhh... ANDWAEEEEE!"

Kamar yang sebelumnya sunyi, dalam sekejap menggemakan jeritan Him Chan. Namja cantik itu terduduk dengan keringat bercucuran, nafasnya terputus-putus seperti habis berlari. Kedua tangannya langsung ia larikan ke perut, seolah memastikan sesuatu. Tidak ada. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya perut rata dengan _abs_ yang sedikit terbentuk. Tidak ada, Kim Him Chan! Tuhan telah mengambilnya darimu!

Mendadak tangisan frustasi menguasai Him Chan. Ia menangis, memukul-mukul dadanya keras jika sekiranya hal itu dapat mengurangi sesak yang ia rasakan. Hari ini, 12 Juli, dua tahun lalu, Kim Him Chan direnggut mimpinya oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Ia kehilangan sang bayi dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis. Daniel-lah pembunuhnya. Him Chan membenci seorang pembunuh.

Cklek~

"Hime, aku pu – ASTAGA! Apa yang terjadi?!" Yong Guk tampak syok begitu dirinya memasuki kamar, ia mendapati Him Chan tengah menangis hebat sembari memukul keras dadanya sendiri. Namja tampan di pintu langsung menghambur ke atas tempat tidur dan berusaha memegangi kedua tangan Him Chan. Ia tidak ingin namja cantik itu melukai dirinya sendiri.

"HIME, apa yang terjadi? Ada apa denganmu, Baby~?" tanya Yong Guk nyaris memohon pada Him Chan yang berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya.

Him Chan tidak menjawab, ia terus menangis, memberontak, dan sekarang mulai berteriak layaknya orang gila. "Lepas! LEPASKAN AKU! Menjauh dariku! _GET THE FUCKING OFF FROM ME!_"

Yong Guk semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Him Chan. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada kekasihnya ini. Apakah Him Chan sakit? Tapi sakit apa? Ini bukan demam seperti yang diasumsikan Zelo padanya barusan, 'kan? Ini lebih pada... oh, Tuhan, apa ini semacam trauma? Tapi, trauma apa?

"DAE HYUN! YOUNG JAE! CEPAT KEMARI!" teriak Yong Guk memanggil dua temannya keras. Daripada ia sibuk memikirkan hal-hal memusingkan semacam apa dan kenapa, lebih baik ia menolong Him Chan terlebih dahulu.

BRAK!

Pintu dibanting terbuka, menampilkan dua orang namja yang langsung menganga lebar saat melihat Yong Guk, sang pimpinan, tengah kesusahan memegangi pergelangan tangan seorang namja cantik yang terus-terusan memberontak dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"YA! Jangan berdiri saja! CEPAT BANTU AKU, BABBO!"

Dae Hyun dan Young Jae langsung berhamburan untuk membantu Yong Guk.

"Hyung, ada apa dengan Him Chan Hyung?" Young Jae bertanya panik. Tangannya memegangi kedua kaki Him Chan sementara Dae Hyun membantu memegangi kedua tangan Him Chan hingga namja cantik berambut hitam tersebut sekarang berbaring di ranjang.

Yong Guk tidak menjawab. Namja tampan itu bergerak menuju lemari di sebelah meja nakas dan meraih sebuah serum suntikan.

"Hyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau ingin membius Him Chan Hyung?"

Tatapan tajam dan lurus dari Yong Guk sekiranya menjawab pertanyaan Dae Hyun. Namja berkulit tan itu hendak protes namun segera dihentikan oleh penjelasan Yong Guk.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Dae Hyun-ah. Setidaknya obat ini akan menenangkan Him Chan dan membuatnya tidur untuk sementara waktu." Setelah berkata itu Yong Guk langsung menyuntikkan serum obat penenang pada lengan kiri Him Chan. Beberapa menit kemudian pemberontakan namja cantik tersebut melemah, dan dalam hitungan detik hanya menyisakan suara hembusan nafas lembut dan teratur. Him Chan tertidur, di bawah pengaruh obat bius.

Setelah saling bertukar pandang, Yong Guk akhirnya menyuruh Dae Hyun dan Young Jae untuk keluar, meninggalkan ia dan putri tidur-Nya berdua saja. Namja tampan tersebut kemudian menaiki ranjang, memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring di sebelah Him Chan, menatap wajah cantik namja itu sendu.

Tangan Yong Guk kemudian bergerak menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi Him Chan. "Hime~ kau kenapa? Beritahu aku, Sayang. Jangan membuatku kebingungan seperti ini. Apakah aku tidak cukup membuatmu merasa nyaman? Apa yang membuatmu trauma? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bahagia, Baby?" Yong Guk terus-terusan bertanya lirih.

Tes~

Tes~

Untuk pertama kalinya, Bang Yong Guk, namja sangar pemimpin geng The Mato's yang sangat ditakuti itu, menangis. Menangis dan bermonolog tanpa henti mengutarakan kegelisahan yang dirasakannya pada malaikat tidur di sampingnya.

"Hyungdeul, Yong Guk Hyung kenapa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Him Chan Hyung?" Zelo, si maknae, adalah orang pertama yang merongrong Dae Hyun dan Young Jae dengan pertanyaan begitu kedua namja itu keluar dari kamar BangHim. Jong Up di sebelah Zelo hanya ikut-ikutan mengangguk setuju, atau lebih tepatnya sependapat dengan sang maknae.

Dae Hyun dan Young Jae saling bertukar pandang. Bingung. Sebenarnya mereka juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tadi terjadi di kamar BangHim. BangHim bertengkar? Tidak. Him Chan mendadak gila? Ah, itu mungkin lebih tepat.

"Mmm... Yong Guk Hyung hanya memanggil kami karena Him Chan Hyung sedikit demam. Hanya itu." Dae Hyun lah yang akhirnya menjawab meskipun terdengar konyol.

Sedikit demam? Apa maksudnya? Lalu, kenapa Yong Guk Hyung berteriak memanggil kalian? Huft~ kira-kira pertanyaan itulah yang terlukis di kedua wajah dongsaeng mereka.

"Ah, maksud Dae Hyun, tadi Yong Guk Hyung memanggil kami untuk membelikan obat demam. Ayo, Dae! Kita pergi!" ucap Young Jae berpura-pura antusias dan segera menyeret Dae Hyun bersamanya. Namun namja manis tersebut kembali, menatap Jong Up dan Zelo yang terbengong-bengong. "Kalian jangan masuk ke kamar Yong Guk Hyung, ya!? Kalian tidak mau 'kan, kena semprot saat Yong Guk Hyung sedang _bad mood_ seperti ini?!" kata Young Jae memperingatkan dengan tampang serius, membuat kedua orang yang serasa di bawah ancaman langsung mengangguk patuh. Namja manis itu kemudian tersenyum sekali lagi dan mengacak gemas rambut kedua makhluk polos itu, lalu benar-benar menyeret Dae Hyun pergi keluar dari bengkel.

"Ya, Young Jae! Kenapa kita harus ke apotik segala?! Bukankah tadi kita hanya beralasan pada Jong Up dan Zelo?!" Dae Hyun mengedarkan pandang. Semua dinding di cat putih dan berbagai macam obat-obatan berbaris rapi di balik lemari kaca. Belum lagi bau obat-obatan yang menyengat hidung, tempat ini tidak ubahnya seperti rumah sakit!

Young Jae memutar bola mata malas. Sekalipun tidak berniat untuk menjawab ocehan tidak penting Dae Hyun. Ia hanya tersenyum ramah pada apoteker yang menyerahkan satu kantong plastik biru berisi obat-obatan padanya. Lalu dengan santainya namja itu pergi tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Dae Hyun yang mengekorinya layaknya anjing kecil.

"YA! Dasar menyebalkan. Jangan meninggalkanku, Babbo!"

"Kau itu terlalu lamban. Seperti yeoja saja!" celetuk Young Jae tanpa dosa. Dae hyun sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan memberikan tatapan membunuh pada makhluk manis di sebelahnya. Beginilah hubungan mereka. Selaluuuuu... saja ribut. Young Jae bahkan dengan begitu entengnya memanggil Dae Hyun yang jelas-jelas lebih tua setahun darinya tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Demi Tuhan, apa Young Jae tidak bisa melihat betapa tampan dan mempesonanya seorang Jung Dae Hyun?! Bahkan, banyak sekali yang memuji keseksian kulit _tan_-nya ini! "Tarik kembali kata-katamu, Yoo Young Jae. Atau aku—"

"Aku, apa?" potong Young Jae dengan berani. Perlu diketahui, sehebat apapun Dae Hyun dalam menggunakan senjata, Young Jae tidak akan pernah sedikitpun takut padanya. Young Jae cukup percaya diri dengan kepintaran otaknya, tidak seperti Dae Hyun yang dia anggap hanya menggunakan 'konsentrasi' konyol dan otot semata.

Dae Hyun terbelalak kaget dengan sikap Young Jae yang berusaha mengintimidasinya. "Huh! Atau aku akan mengatakan pada Jong Up kalau kau suka setengah mati padanya!"

Kali ini giliran Young Jae yang melebarkan matanya syok. Dari mana Dae Hyun mengetahui hal itu? Tapi... bukan Young Jae namanya kalau dia tidak bisa berpikir cerdas. Namja itu tersenyum meremehkan, sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman Dae Hyun. "Huh~ katakan saja. Aku juga ingin lihat bagaimana reaksi Zelo kecil kita begitu tahu kalau sebenarnya Jung Dae Hyun, hyung-ke-sayangan-nya, telah lama jatuh cinta padanya."

Skakmat.

Jung Dae Hyun, si seksi yang tampan itu, tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Sial, kenapa makhluk bernama Young Jae ini begitu cerdik?

Him Chan terbangun keesokan paginya dengan kepala sakit beserta mata sembab. Namja cantik itu sedikit meringis, mencoba bangkit duduk namun terhalang oleh sebuah tangan kekar yang melingkar erat di perutnya. Ia berpaling dan menemukan Bang Yong Guk yang tertidur dengan berpakaian lengkap. Benar-benar lengkap mulai dari jas, dasi kupu-kupu, dan bahkan sepasang sepatu resmi yang masih terpasang di kakinya.

"Eunggh~ Bbang...?" panggil Him Chan lirih, membuat Yong Guk yang belum lama ini tertidur, langsung tersentak dan menatap penuh khawatir padanya.

"Hime Baby, kau sudah bangun?!"

Him Chan hanya mengangguk bingung. Ia sepenuhnya tidak mengerti, memangnya apa yang terjadi kemarin? Akh, kepala Him Chan benar-benar sakit, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya. "Bbang, kenapa kau tidur berpakaian lengkap seperti ini?" tanya Him Chan sembari menatap Yong Guk nanar.

Namja tampan yang ditanya malah menganga lebar. Apa-apaan ini? Apakah Him Chan tidak ingat dengan kejadian semalam?

Him Chan memiringkan kepala dengan bingung karena Yong Guk tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah menganga lebar. Dia ingin mengulangi pertanyaannya saat tiba-tiba Yong Guk menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Syukurlah~ gwenchana, Hime. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Syukurlah~" Yong Guk menutup kedua matanya. Dia lega. Biarlah, kejadian kemarin malam akan dianggapnya tidak pernah terjadi. Dia tidak suka melihat Him Chan terluka. Dan kalau Him Chan saja melupakan kejadian itu, kenapa Yong Guk harus mengingatnya?

Him Chan semakin kebingungan dengan sikap Yong Guk. Namun dia hanya membiarkan namja tampan itu memeluknya. Ia bahkan juga ikut menutup mata saat dirasakannya kedua tangan lebar Yong Guk mengusap punggungnya lembut disertai ciuman _butterfly kiss_ yang sekarang menyusuri sisi leher Him Chan.

Semua mata di ruang makan saling bertukar pandang saat Yong Guk memasuki dapur dengan membopong Him Chan di lengannya. Pemandangan ini bukanlah yang pertama kali, tapi tetap saja terlalu romantis hingga membuat wajah siapa saja yang melihatnya akan memerah padam.

"Hai. Apa masih ada sarapan untuk kami?" sapa Yong Guk ceria sembari mendudukkan Him Chan pada salah satu kursi. Namja itu sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan nanar yang diberikan oleh seluruh penghuni meja makan padanya.

Young Jae-lah yang pertama kali tersadar dari keterpanaan dan segera menyahut. "Ne, Hyung. Tentu saja ada. Aku sudah menjaga jatah hyungie dengan baik dari jangkauan Dae Hyun."

Ucapan Young Jae mengundang delikan sebal dari Dae Hyun. Ayolah, dia 'kan tidak serakus itu. Ekhem, mungkin.

Him Chan tersenyum manis menyaksikan perdebatan tidak langsung yang dilakukan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Keceriaan Him Chan tampaknya telah kembali. Yong Guk dan Zelo menatap wajah cantik itu nanar. Tunggu, Zelo? Ya, dia juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Him Chan. Ia ikut senang melihat hyung yang diam-diam dikaguminya itu kini telah kembali ceria, seperti pertama kali Zelo bertemu dengannya dulu.

"Him Chan Hyung sudah tidak demam lagi?" Kali ini Jong Up yang mengeluarkan suara.

Him Chan terlihat kebingungan, ia menatap penuh tanya pada pemuda yang tengah duduk di sampingnya tersebut. "Ne? Demam? Aku?"

"Iya. Kemarin Dae Hyung dan Jae Hyung—"

"Oh, Him Chan sudah sehat Jongupie. Sekarang kau biarkkan hyungmu makan, ne?" sela Yong Guk menengahi sebelum Jong Up mengungkit-ungkit perihal kejadian semalam. Meskipun tidak paham, namja yang lebih muda lima tahun dari Yong Guk itu akhirnya hanya mengangguk patuh dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Nah, Hyung, ayo makan spaghetti buatanku. Hyung suka sekali spaghetti, 'kan? Aaa~" Young Jae dengan riang menyodorkan satu gulungan spaghetti di depan mulut Him Chan, bermaksud menyuapinya. Atau lebih tepatnya... mengalihkan perhatian.

Tanpa curiga Him Chan membuka mulutnya. Namja cantik itu mengunyah makanan tersebut dengan antusias. Entah kenapa Him Chan tidak menyadari betapa kosongnya perutnya. Dia benar-benar lapar. Terakhir kali perutnya diisi... bukankah itu saat ia sarapan kemarin pagi dengan sepotong roti berlapis selai stroberi? Dan, jangan lupakan americano favoritnya.

_"Kau akan datang?"_

DEG.

_"Aku berharap kau dapat hadir, tapi... Daniel akan datang ke sana."_

Deg~

_12 Juli..._

Mendadak kunyahan Him Chan melambat seiring dengan kembalinya memori di otaknya. Ingatan-ingatan tentang kejadian kemarin berbondong-bondong memasuki kesadarannya. Oh, Him Chan bahkan ingat kalau semalam... dia... MENGAMUK!

Kunyahan Him Chan sepenuhnya terhenti sekarang. Ia menatap Yong Guk waspada. Ya, Tuhan... apakah Yong Guk sekarang mencurigainya? Ataukah penyamaran Him Chan telah terbongkar? _'Akh~ kau Pabbo, Kim Him Chan!'_

Namun yang mengejutkan, Yong Guk tersenyum lembut membalas tatapan nanar Him Chan padanya. Namja tampan itu malah mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit lembut pipi kanan Him Chan. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, eoh? Kau ingin kusuapi?"

Him Chan sontak menggeleng cepat. Sial. Sial. Sial. Pipinya malah memanas! Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan berlarut-larut. Tidak boleh ada perasaan sedikitpun di sini.

Tunggu,

Perasaan?

YA! KIM HIM CHAN!

Oh, baiklah, ini pasti semacam perasaan... _simpati_.

Ya, ini hanya simpati semata. Hanya simpati.

"Karena kalian semua sudah berkumpul, aku akan membicarakan misi baru kita sekarang." Yong Guk berkata dengan nada serius. Mereka telah meyelesaikan sarapan dan berpindah ke tempat rapat—atau meja billiard lebih tepatnya—di lantai dua.

Him Chan membuka telinga lebar-lebar. Dia tidak akan melewatkan satupun informasi ini. Sekaranglah penentuannya. Tiket Him Chan untuk keluar dari... neraka ini.

Yong Guk menempelkan foto sebesar pamflet pada papan tulis kapur di sudut ruangan. Foto seorang pria paruh baya. Semua mata di ruang rapat menatap penuh tanya pada foto tersebut. Semua mata, kecuali Yong Guk dan Him Chan.

_'Pejabat Samuel James...?'_

"Namanya Samuel James. Dia pejabat pemerintahan. Dialah target kita berikutnya. Lusa kita akan menyelinap ke kediamannya. Kita hanya perlu menumbangkan beberapa 'anjing', lalu..." Yong Guk mengeluarkan pistol dari sabuk belakang celananya. Bahkan di rumahnya sekalipun, Yong Guk selalu membawa-bawa sepucuk pistol bersamanya. Namja tampan bermata tajam itu kemudian mengarahkan pistolnya pada foto.

DOR!

Foto si pejabat sukses berlubang tepat di kening. Yong Guk menembaknya dengan akurat, meskipun ia melangkah cukup jauh dari papan tempat ia menempelkan foto barusan. Zelo dan Young Jae sontak menutup telinga mereka akibat suara bising yang ditimbulkan oleh letusan pistol. Lain halnya dengan Dae Hyun dan Jong Up yang malah terkekeh, menyeringai senang atas ulah sang leader. Mereka tinggal di pinggiran kota Bangkok. Dan seperti halnya daerah pinggiran lainnya, suara ledakan pistol itu adalah hal biasa. Tidak akan ada orang yang berteriak-teriak histeris memanggil polisi.

Him Chan diam-diam menggeretakkan giginya. Jadi benar, Yong Guk itu adalah pembunuh? Oh, betapa bodohnya dirimu, Kim Him Chan. Kau telah tertipu oleh... 'cinta' dan kelembutan yang ditunjukkannya padamu. Pembunuh adalah penjahat. Penjahat harusnya ditangkap dan masuk neraka.

_'Got you, Bang Yong Guk~'_

Siapapun tidak akan menyadarinya. Wajah cantik Him Chan yang begitu dipuja-puja, kali ini menampakkan sebuah seringai licik penuh kebencian.

DOR.

DOR.

"Ck, bukan begitu, Junhongie. Kau seharusnya lebih menaikkan lenganmu lagi saat membidik sasaran. Buka lenganmu lebar-lebar." Dae Hyun memegangi kedua lengan Zelo aka Choi Jung Hong dari belakang, membantunya melebar seperti instruksinya.

Zelo memang termasuk anggota baru sebelum Him Chan. Berbeda dengan Him Chan yang bisa dengan begitu cepat belajar, Zelo dan umurnya yang terbilang muda, 18 tahun, sedikit kesulitan menggunakan senjata. Mungkin anak-anak seumuran Zelo akan langsung gemetar bila benda berbahaya tersebut berada di tangan mereka. Namun Zelo tidak. Hanya saja namja manis itu tidak pandai membidik sasaran dengan baik. Bila satu anatomi tubuh manusia yang dijadikan sasaran adalah hidung, maka Zelo pasti akan menembak pada lutut. Melenceng jauh memang. Oleh karena itulah Dae Hyun diperintahkan untuk mengajarinya.

"Sekarang tembak," perintah Dae Hyun setelah dirasanya posisi lengan beserta arah tembakan Zelo tepat. Namja manis yang diperintahkan langsung menarik pelatuk dan...

DOR!

PRANNGG!

Botol bir bekas 25 meter jauhnya, hancur lebur menjadi serpihan. Mata zelo melebar, ia kemudian berbalik menatap Dae Hyun antusias. "HYUNG, AKU BERHASIL!" pekiknya senang. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau Zelo memanglah hanya seorang bocah polos hingga meloncat-loncat riang melampiaskan euforianya.

Sementara Dae Hyun hanya tersenyum lembut. Dengan gemas digusaknya rambut Zelo yang berwarna abu-abu. Belum lama ini rambut halus itu berwarna biru, sekarang sudah berganti lagi. "Kerja bagus, Jun Hong-ah~"

Wajah Zelo memanas. Oh, ini bukan salahnya, bukan juga salah hormon masa mudanya. Zelo hanya... apakah salah bila si kecil Zelo sekarang sudah beranjak dewasa dan jatuh cinta pada Dae Hyun, Hyung kesayangannya?

"Aw, aw, aw... lihat siapa yang tengah memanfaatkan kesempatan saat ini~~"

Dae Hyun terlonjak kaget dan menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Zelo. Saat berbalik ia mendapati Young Jae dan Jong Up di dekat pintu. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, yang meledek tadi pastilah Young Jae. Namja itu dan otak jeniusnya, benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Hahaha, tidak usah menatapku seperti itu, Jung Dae Hyun. Aku tidak takut, kau ingat?" ujar Young jae dengan santainya memasuki ruang latihan. Kedua tangan namja manis itu terlihat penuh membawa satu kotak besar berwarna hitam. Jong Up juga membawa kotak hitam yang sama.

"Itu apa?"

"Ini suku cadang baru, Hyung. Him Chan Hyung akan memodifikasi Range Rover," jawab Jong Up sambil tersenyum lima jari seperti biasanya.

Dae Hyun mengangguk-angguk paham. Dia kemudian menarik tangan Zelo untuk ikut bersamanya mengikuti Young Jae dan Jong Up ke garasi belakang.

"Him Chan Hyung, kami sudah bawa suku cadangnya."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan, Youngie. Dan, kalian yang berdua di sana, bisa bantu aku?"

Zelo dan Dae Hyun, yang berdiri di pintu garasi saling berpandangan. "Kami, Hyung? Tapi... aku dan Zelo sama sekali tidak mengerti mesin," kata Dae Hyun entah kenapa sedikit malu karena saat ini Young Jae juga ada di sana. Kekanakan memang, karena Dae Hyun sama sekali tidak rela kalau Young Jae merendahkannya.

"Kkkkkk~"

Dan Young Jae pun terkikik. Ia memandang Dae Hyun penuh kemenangan. Sudah dibilang 'kan, Jung Dae Hyun hanya bisa bekonsentrasi dan menembak?

"Aku tidak menyuruh kalian untuk membantuku di sini, Babbo. Yong Guk memberi instruksi, kau, Dae Hyun, pergilah bersama Jong Up. Kita butuh senjata tambahan. Kalian akan melakukan 'pertukaran' di stasiun bawah tanah. Dan, Zelo-ya, hari ini kau akan memantau lokasi bersama Yong Guk. Temui hyungmu di kamarnya, ne?"

Kedua orang yang diperintahkan mengangguk patuh. Tanpa banyak bicara Zelo langsung melesat kembali ke dalam rumah, menemui Yong Guk di lantai dua. Sementara Dae Hyun tetap berdiri di sana. Maksudnya, sih, menunggu Jong Up karena hari ini dia akan melaksanakan misi dengan bocah itu. Namun apa yang terjadi sekiranya cukup membuat mata namja tampan berkulit _tan_ tersebut terbelalak lebar. Pasalnya, Jong Up saat ini malah sibuk memijat tungkai lengan Young Jae. Mungkin si manis berpipi chubby itu terkilir karena mengangkat kotak suku cadang tadi. Ada hal lain lagi, wajah Jong Up tampak begitu cemas saat Young Jae meringis kesakitan akibat pijatannya. Huh, meskipun tidak mau mengakui, namun melihat hal ini, Jung Dae Hyun tidak bisa menyangkal kalau perasaan Young Jae sepertinya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jong Up juga menyukai Young Jae! SIAAALLLLL! 0 Lagi-lagi dia kalah selangkah dari si Pipi Chubby Young Jae itu.

"Ayo, Hyung! Kita pergi!" ajak Jong Up yang telah selesai dari ayo-penuh-perhatian-pada-Young Jae-Nya.

Dae Hyun hanya mengikuti bocah itu dari belakang. Tidak ada yang mengetahui betapa galaunya namja _tan_ itu saat ini.

Sepeninggal Dae Hyun dan Jong Up. Him Chan dan Young Jae mulai menyibukkan diri dengan mengotak-atik mesin Range Rover. Kedua namja manis ini memang ahlinya. Tak jarang mereka berdua bekerja sama.

"Aku melihatnya. Jadi... kalian sudah mengalami kemajuan, eoh?" tanya Him Chan menatap Young Jae dengan senyuman jahil. Hanya kepada Him Chan lah Young Jae selama ini menceritakan perasaan pribadinya tersebut. Yang sayangnya, Jung Dae Hyun ternyata juga mengetahuinya tanpa diiizinkan.

Young Jae tersenyum lima jari. Matanya yang bulat sampai membentuk garis lengkung bulan sabit. "Hehehe, kurasa begitu, Him Chan Hyung. Hyung tahu tidak? Malam ini Jong Up mengajakku latihan bertarung. Gyaaa~ aku senang sekali!"

"Wah, wah... kau akan dihajarnya, tapi kau malah sesenang ini? Ckckck, kau sudah tidak waras, Youngie?"

"Kkkkkk, hyung tidak tahu saja dimana letak keromantisan dari latihan bertarung. Kami saling menyentuh, Jong Up memegang pergelangan tanganku dengan erat—"

"Memelintir, maksudmu, Youngie? Kau terlalu banyak terbuai fantasi aneh. Apa jangan-jangan, karena itu selama ini punggungmu sakit? Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal saat dia melancarkan serangan. Terakhir kali aku masuk ke ruang latihan, kulihat kau tersungkur karena dibanting Jong Up. Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri," tutur Him Chan panjang lebar sembari mengelap tangannya yang dipenuhi oli. Baju bengkelnya yang berwarna biru dongker dan sedikit longgar terlihat begitu pas di tubuh namja cantik tersebut. Entahlah, mungkin baju apapun terlihat indah jika Him Chan yang mengenakannya. Young Jae sampai tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Him Chan mengangkat wajah dan balas menatap Young Jae. "Ada apa, Youngie? Ada masalah dengan desain mesinnya?"

"Oh, aniyo, Hyung. Mmm... hyung baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Him Chan masih belum mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Young Jae. Dia hanya mengangguk bingung, "ne, aku baik-baik saja." Jawaban polos beserta ekspresinya yang lucu membuat Young Jae kembali tersenyum. Sungguh, tidak heran kenapa Yong Guk yang berwatak keras bisa luluh pada namja cantik ini.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Hyung tahu? Hyung bisa menceritakan masalah apapun padaku. Rasanya tidak adil kalau selama ini hanya aku yang berkeluh-kesah pada hyung. Aku juga ingin jadi pendengar yang baik untuk Him Chan Hyung."

Kata-kata tulus Young Jae membuat Him Chan bergeming. Apakah Young Jae akan tetap bersikap sebaik ini jika nanti dia tahu kalau Him Chan sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura? Menjebak mereka menuju penjara?

_**At Somewhere Street in Bangkok**_

"Zelo-ya, kau lihat perempatan jalan di sana?" Yong Guk menunjuk perempatan jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai di sudut keramaian kota Thailand. Zelo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya. "Di sanalah nanti kita memulai misi. Kau dan Him Chan akan menunggu di dalam mobil. Berjaga. Kediaman Samuel James satu blok dari sana. Setelah selesai, aku akan menghubungi kalian dan menentukan lokasi tempat kita bertemu."

Satu anggukan lagi yang Zelo berikan pertanda ia mengerti dengan instruksi sang pemimpin. Namja manis itu kembali mengambil foto dengan kamera SLR yang menggantung di lehernya. Hingga kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hyung," panggil Zelo.

"Mmm?"

"Ng... hyung dan Him Chan Hyung baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Tentu. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Zelo menghentak-hentak tanah layaknya anak kecil dengan salah satu ujung sepatunya. "Mmm... bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini Him Chan Hyung aneh. Dia terlihat tidak tenang. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu."

Deg~

Zelo benar. Akhir-akhir entah kenapa Him Chan seperti larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Apakah memang terjadi sesuatu? Mengingat semalam Him Chan... mengamuk? Dan kembali kata 'trauma' terlintas dalam pikiran Yong Guk. Tidak ada penjelasan lain dari perilaku yang kekasihnya tunjukkan selain akibat dari trauma. Tapi... trauma apa?

"... hyung? YONG GUK HYUNG!"

Yong Guk sontak terlonjak kaget karena suara tinggi Zelo. Ah, lagi-lagi dia buntu pada kata 'apa' dan 'mengapa'.

_'Bang Yong Guk, kau harus berhenti melamun! Just focus, Dude~'_ wanti-wanti Yong Guk pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin dia dan Him Chan memang berjodoh karena tanpa mereka sadari, bermonolog dengan pikiran sendiri sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan. Sesuatu yang biasanya sama itu disebut jodoh, bukan?

_**At the Left Subway Station in Bangkok**_

"Ini barangnya?"

TAP! BRAK!

Baru saja Dae Hyun hendak membuka peti kayu itu saat sebuah kaki menapak pada permukaan atas peti, memaksa benda kubus tersebut tertutup kembali. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Dae Hyun jengkel dan menatap si pemilik kaki dengan tatapan membunuh. "YA!"

Lelaki bertubuh tambun berkaca mata hitam itu menyeringai. Ingin rasanya Dae Hyun menarik rambut cepol namja itu, tapi eww, tidak jadi. Rambut si tambun penyelundup senjata illegal ini bahkan terlihat mengkilat oleh minyak. Menjijikkan!

"Kkkkkk~ kau ingat dengan pepatah, ada uang ada barang? Sekarang mana uangku?!" ucap lelaki tambun itu mengisyaratkan kata uang dengan jemari tangannya yang saling bergesekan.

Dae Hyun melirik Jong Up, yang langsung mengangguk dan mengeluarkan gulungan uang yang tentu jumlahnya tidak sedikit dan memberikannya pada si tambun. Lelaki itu tampak bahagia sekali saat meninggalkan Dae Hyun dan Jong Up beserta peti berisi senjata api yang dibawanya tadi.

"Ukh, kalau Yong Guk Hyung tidak butuh si brengsek itu, sudah kutembak dari dulu kepala besarnya!" Dae Hyun sempat-sempatnya menggerutu padahal tangannya saat ini tengah menggenggam berbagai macam bentuk benda berbahaya; senjata api. Adalah kewajiban Dae Hyun untuk memeriksa setiap persenjataan yang akan mereka gunakan. Walaupun Jong Up juga ikut membantu, tapi tidak lebih dari sekedar merasakannya saja. Tidak benar-benar mengecek luar-dalam seperti yang Dae Hyun lakukan.

"Hahaha, tapi harus kita akui, Hyung, senjata-senjata yang kita beli darinya semuanya bermutu tinggi."

"Huft~ ne, kau benar."

Suara deru mesin yang lembut dan pelan membuat Him Chan menahan senyum puasnya, mencoba memastikan sekali lagi apakah suara mesin yang dikeluarkan sudah pas seperti apa yang ia mau. Walaupun hal itu sebenarnya tidak perlu, mengingat betapa kompeten dan ahlinya Him Chan dalam bidang ini.

Young Jae juga ada di sana, tetapi melihat Him Chan yang seolah terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri, ia tidak mau menginterupsi dan lebih memilih untuk mengecek laptopnya yang menampilkan desain mesin mobil secara keseluruhan. Ketika ia kembali melihat ke arah namja cantik bermata marble itu, yang ia temukan sekarang hanyalah wajah bercahaya yang menyeringai. Yah, tentu saja Him Chan berhasil. Seringaiannya menunjukkan hal itu.

"Hyung, jangan menyeringai seperti itu. Paling tidak, tidak di hadapan Yong Guk Hyung," celetuk Young Jae jahil. Namun tanpa diduga bibir merah Him Chan malah membentuk sebuah pout yang sangat lucu.

"Ya!"

"Hahaha~"

Cklek~

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu garasi yang dibuka seseorang. Him Chan langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok tersebut adalah Yong Guk. Namja tampan itu datang sembari menenteng sebuah box karton minuman.

"Hei~ kau sudah pulang, Bbang," sambut si cantik ceria. Sedikit terseok, ia melangkah ke arah Yong Guk, membuat sang kekasih kebingungan akan kelakuannya.

"Hei, ada apa dengan kakimu? Kau terluka?"

"Hehehe, ani. Kakiku keram. Hanya sedikit."

Yong Guk mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dan meraih pinggang Him Chan agar namja cantik tersebut bisa bertumpu padanya. Tidak ada yang dapat Him Chan lakukan selain tersenyum dan berterima kasih. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini Him Chan merasa tubuhnya mudah lelah. Belum lagi rasa keram di beberapa bagian. Ini aneh, selama hidupnya Him Chan tidak pernah mengalami gangguan kesehatan. Secara ajaib, tubuhnya yang kurus dan ringkih dapat dengan mudah melewati tantangan alam seperti pergantian musim. Lalu? Apa yang terjadi sekarang? Apa stress dapat membuat daya tahan tubuh seseorang melemah?

"Kurasa kau butuh istirahat. Lihatlah, kau semakin pucat. Biarkan Young Jae yang menangani mobil ini sendiri." Dan Yong Guk seakan menyadari keadaan Him Chan. Tentu saja. Kemana lagi mata tajam itu akan mengarah kalau tidak pada Him Chan?

Menyingkir bukanlah benar-benar keahlian Young Jae. Bukannya meninggalkan dua _'love birds'_ di sana, dia malah menyela dengan tertawa keras sembari mendekat. "Hahaha, Hyung, kau sedikit terlambat. Kami bahkan sudah menyelesaikan mobil ini," celetuknya.

"Itu benar, Bbang. Kami bahkan menambahkan beberapa suku cadang baru. Dan kau tahu? Hasilnya luar biasa! Suara yang begitu lembut, dan—"

"_And I think, 'My Princess' have to take a nap,_" potong Yong Guk cepat. Ia kemudian memberikan box minuman di tangannya pada Young Jae. Tanpa menunggu, namja tampan tersebut kemudian membopong tubuh Him Chan dalam gendongannya. Si cantik sempat memekik protes, berkata bahwa ia bisa berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri. Tetapi Bang Yong Guk adalah Bang Yong Guk. Namja itu tidak akan berhenti hingga Him Chan benar-benar menuruti apa yang ia mau. Alhasil, Him Chan hanya bisa pasrah dalam pangkuan Yong Guk saat 'kekasih'nya tersebut membawanya ke kamar mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, bukan!? Aku malu sekali di hadapan Young Jae, tahu!?" Him Chan mengomel di balik selimut birunya. Yong Guk sudah membantunya berganti pakaian. Sekarang hanya ada kaus tipis putih dan celana jins pendek yang melekat di tubuh kurusnya. "Dan apa ini? Aku tidak suka selimut!"

Berbanding terbalik dengan si cantik yang cemberut, Yong Guk malah terkikik geli. Bagaimana tidak?! Adakah namja dewasa yang terus-terusan menggerutu mengenai tidak-mau-memakai-selimut? Belum lagi kakinya yang menendang-nendang selimut dengan kesal dari dalam. Hahaha, aigo~

"Tidak ada penolakan." Yong Guk mengucapkan 'titah' finalnya sambil menaiki tempat tidur, ikut menelusup ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Him Chan dengan erat. Wajahnya sengaja ia sembunyikan pada ceruk leher putih itu, menikmati wangi stroberi dan citrus yang bercampur jadi satu. Inilah kebiasaan Yong Guk bila sudah berbaring di sebelah sang kekasih.

"Ya, Bang Yong Guk! Aku tidak ingin tidur~" Lagi-lagi Him Chan merengek seperti anak kecil. Jauh di dalam hati, ia pun kebingungan dan tidak mengenali sikapnya yang satu ini. Apa sekarang sikap dan kelakuan Him Chan dapat 'menipu' dengan sendirinya? Sudah ia duga penyamaran ini akan mengacaukan hidupnya.

Yong Guk menjauhkan wajah dari leher milky skin favoritnya untuk menatap wajah cantik sang pemilik, "lalu kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Apa saja. Terserah. Kau tahu betapa konyolnya ini? Bagaimana bisa ketua geng sepertimu hobi sekali tidur siang? Kau anak kecil?!"

"Hahaha, oke, oke, Your Highness, kalau begitu... ah, bagaimana kalau makan siang? Seingatku ada coffee shop terbaru. Banyak yang datang ke sana. Kau mau?" tawar Yong Guk antusias. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar dan menggusakkan puncak hidung mereka. Namun Him Chan malah menggeleng tidak bersemangat.

"Aku tidak berselera, Bbang."

Hah? Seorang Kim Him Chan menolak kesempatan untuk meminum ice americano kegemarannya?! Sungguh, ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Jinjja?! Tumben sekali Hime-ku menolak ke coffee shop. Lalu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?"

Hening.

Tidak ada dari kedua insan di atas ranjang yang mengeluarkan suara karena sibuk berpikir. Melakukan sesuatu? Oh, bisa dikatakan... tidak ada yang tidak pernah mereka berdua lakukan. Dari hal biasa, sampai hal 'tidak biasa'. Seks di tempat umum, misalnya. Him Chan bahkan pernah nyaris telanjang di sebuah sofa klub malam dengan Yong Guk yang _topless_ di atasnya. Ck, liar, memang. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal 'liar'...

"Ah! Aku jadi ingat, bukankah kau ingin dibuatkan sebuah tato, Hime?!" Yong Guk berseru dan nyaris melompat terduduk di ranjang.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Him Chan kaget dan reflek menjitak kepala sang namjachingu. "Ya! Jangan tiba-tiba duduk begitu, Bbang. Kau mau membuatku terkena serangan jantung, ya?!" omelnya.

Yong Guk berpura-pura meringis kesakitan. Padahal, bukannya merendahkan, pukulan Him Chan tidak ada apa-apanya bagi pemimpin geng The Mato's seperti Yong Guk. Dia pernah mendapatkan pukulan yang jauh beribu-ribu lebih parah hingga nyaris membuat nyawanya melayang.

"Ssshhhh... Baby, kau ini berani juga, ya, memukul pemimpin geng terkenal sepertiku? Kau tidak sayang nyawa?" ancam Yong Guk dengan tatapan mengintimidasi—namun terselip kilatan jahil di sana—sembari bergerak ke atas Him Chan yang masih berbaring. Reaksi yang sangat menggemaskan, si cantik di bawah naungan tubuh atletis tersebut melebarkan matanya lucu.

Blush~

Him Chan tidak dapat menolong dirinya jika sekarang kedua pipinya diselubungi rona pink. Pemandangan seperti ini bukanlah yang pertama kali. Ia bahkan selalu melihat tubuh atletis Yong Guk tanpa sehelai benangpun di atasnya. Namun saat ini... celana jins selutut beserta kaus longgar tanpa lengan yang Yong Guk kenakan terlihat lebih memprovokasi.

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat minggir!"

"No," tolak Yong Guk keras kepala. Bibirnya mulai menelusuri rahang sang namjachingu. Membuat bibir merah namja cantik di bawahnya mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan rendah.

"Eungh... Bbangh... ahh~ b-bukankah k-kau i-ingin membuatkanku se-sebuah t-tato?" tanya Him Chan terbata-bata karena Yong Guk dan lidahnya yang luar biasa saat ini menggodai perpotongan lehernya.

"Oh. Kau benar."

Him Chan bersyukur karena akhirnya Yong Guk mau menjauh dari lehernya. Ia segera bangkit duduk sebelum namja itu berubah pikiran dan 'menyerang'nya lagi.

Tato.

Him Chan tidak pernah terobsesi akan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Melukai dan menodai kulit lembutnya yang cantik tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Him Chan. Namun itu dulu. Dulu sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Bang Yong Guk. Namja itu memiliki tato salib yang menghiasi hampir seluruh tulang punggungnya. Entah bagaimana Him Chan menemukan pemandangan tersebut sangat indah. Otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna, dipertegas dengan tato salib, seolah mempertegas karakter seorang Bang Yong Guk. Oh, lupakan mengenai makna agama karena berbentuk salib. Yong Guk hanya... terlihat bebas. BEBAS merupakan salah satu kata dengan makna terfavorit bagi Him Chan.

Tidak.

Him Chan tidak menyukai Yong Guk.

Berhenti.

Dia juga tidak mengaguminya.

Pokoknya. Tidak.

"Karena kau sebegitu inginnya kubuatkan tato... katakan, tato apa yang diinginkan oleh Hime-Ku?" Yong Guk menekankan kata 'hime-ku' dengan penuh percaya diri. Membuat Him Chan mengerutkan puncak hidungnya geli.

"_Eww, you're so corny, Bbang_," ledek Him Chan sembari bergerak turun dari ranjang. Ia kemudian mengambil duduk pada sofa hitam besar yang terletak di kamar mereka. Disusul oleh Yong Guk yang sepertinya tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari sang Hime hingga langsung memeluk pinggang ramping tersebut erat. Layaknya anjing kecil, Yong Guk kembali mengendus dan membelai sisi leher Him Chan dengan puncak hidungnya. Ugh, namja cantik dalam pelukannya bahkan tidak bisa menyangkal kalau sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang dilakukan Yong Guk terasa menyenangkan. Sulit untuk ditolak.

"_All of my corny ready for serve, only for you, Princess. So, what pictures that you want? Should I make the same one with mine?_" tawar Yong Guk tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa leher Him Chan hingga membuatnya sedikit merinding.

'_Tidak, Kim Him Chan... fokus, fokus...'_

"Ah, ng... boleh!"

Hendak rasanya Yong Guk tertawa keras. Dia tahu kalau sebenarnya Him Chan terpengaruh oleh sentuhannya dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. "Baiklah. Akan kubuatkan. Tapi untukmu yang ukurannya kecil saja. Aku tidak mau merusak si milky yang lembut ini."

Him Chan memperhatikan bagaimana telapak tangan Yong Guk yang besar dan kasar menyapu kulit lengan bawahnya. Yong Guk memiliki warna kulit tan tercantik yang pernah Him Chan lihat—selain Dae Hyun dan Young Jae, tentunya. Warnanya tidak gelap, namun tidak pula putih.

"Kau mau kuberi saran di mana tato ini harusnya diabadikan?"

"Boleh. Di mana?"

Tangan Yong Guk menelusup masuk ke dalam kaus yang Him Chan kenakan dan meremas bagian kanan pinggul belakangnya. "Yogi. Kau akan terlihat _outstanding_ bila mengukirnya di sini," bisik namja tampan itu seduktif.

Seperti tidak pernah merasa jengah, Jong Up lagi-lagi menatap wajah manis yang terlihat sedang bergumul dalam dunianya sendiri itu. Young Jae yang berotak cerdas. Young Jae yang tidak pernah lepas dari laptop dan komputer tabletnya. Dan sekali lagi Jong Up dibuatnya sadar, dia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Young Jae. Siapa dia berani menyukai Young Jae? Dia bahkan tidak memasuki bangku sekolah menengah akibat selalu berkelahi dan membuat masalah hingga orang tuanya menyerah dan memilih angkat tangan terhadapnya. Berbeda dengan Young Jae yang super jenius. Namja manis itu bisa saja melamar ke perusahaan besar manapun dia mau. Semua orang pasti akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Jongupie, daripada kau hanya berdiri di sana, bisakah kau membantuku menguji mobil ini? Aku butuh data lapangan," tegur Young Jae tanpa menoleh.

'_Eh? Dia tahu aku di sini?'_

"N-ne, Hyung!"

Dengan sedikit linglung, Jong Up mendekat dan duduk pada kursi pengemudi. Menyusul setelahnya Young Jae—bersama laptop—yang melompat duduk di kursi depan, di sebelah Jong Up.

"Nah, aku mau kau ngebut, oke?! Aku ingin lihat seberapa hebatnya suku cadang mahal ini." Lagi-lagi Young Jae berkata tanpa menoleh untuk sekedar menatap Jong Up. dia hanya fokus pada laptop di pangkuannya.

'_Sebegitu pentingnyakah laptopmu itu?'_

Menyedihkan, Jong Up sekarang malah cemburu pada benda tidak bernyawa.

Monster makanan.

Itu adalah gelar yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibanggakan. Namun mau bagaimana lagi kalau seorang Jung Dae Hyun harus menyandang gelar tersebut?! Dae Hyun memang suka makan. Di balik sosok kurusnya, Dae Hyun tak ubahnya seperti orang hamil yang selalu merasa kalau dirinya lapar. Bahkan mungkin, dia lebih parah.

"Hyung, perutmu tidak sakit?" Zelo bertanya sembari menuangkan adonan _pan cake_ ke loyang. Zelo tidak ahli dalam memasak, tapi untunglah Him Chan dan Young Jae selalu menyiapkan adonan _pan cake_ di kulkas. Kalau masalah memanggangnya di _pan_, Zelo tidak mengalami masalah sama sekali.

"Em, ani. Kau seperti tidak tahu hyung saja, Junhongie. Jung Dae Hyun si 'monster' makanan. Kau ingat?!" kata Dae Hyun bangga. Mungkin manusia yang merasa bangga akan gelar tersebut hanyalah Dae Hyun seorang.

"Kkkkk~ ne, ne, aku ingat. Kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak, ya, Hyung~" Zelo berkata riang sembari memasukkan beberapa lembar pan cake yang telah jadi ke piring Dae Hyun.

Dan mungkin hanya bocah manis polos ini yang menemukan kemaniakan si monster makanan adalah hal terlucu dan menggemaskan di dunia. Ckckck~

Plak!

"Ouch... YAK! Appo~" Him Chan terpekik sekaligus merengek karena sedang asyik-asyiknya berkonsentrasi pada rasa perih akibat tusukan jarum di pinggulnya, Yong Guk malah dengan tega menampar bokong kirinya cukup keras.

"Kkkkkkk, habis kau, sih. Masa ditusuk jarum sekecil ini saja terus-terusan meringis kesakitan!? Ternyata Kim Him Chan tidak se'garang' yang kupikirkan. Hahaha~"

Ledekan Yong Guk membuat Him Chan mengerucutkan bibir. "Habis, yang namanya jarum, ya tetap saja jarum, Babbo," gerutunya pelan. Membuat Yong Guk semakin tertawa keras.

Posisi keduanya saat ini, Him Chan tengah berlutut di sofa dengan perut dan dada yang menyandar pada sandaran sofa. Namja cantik itu membelakangi Yong Guk yang duduk menghadap pinggul kanannya di sofa.

"Sudah kuduga, tato ini terlihat cocok di pinggulmu."

"Benarkah? Apa sudah jadi?!" Him Chan tidak bisa menyembunyikan euforia lega dalam nada suaranya. Ia tidak menduga kalau membuat tato sekecil ini saja bisa membuatnya menderita. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yong Guk yang seluruh tulang punggungnya diukiri tato?! Ugh~ itu. Pasti. Sangat. Menyakitkan.

"Hahaha, apa sebegitu menyakitkan, ya? Sayangnya, ini belum selesai, Hime."

Kata-kata Yong Guk membuat kening beserta hidung kekasihnya berkerut. Ugh, sepertinya Sang Hime harus bersabar menahan rasa sakit lagi.

Yong Guk menatap ukiran tato berbentuk salib di kulit yang sangat putih itu. Bagian kulit di sekitar tato tampak memerah lebam. Yong Guk hanya bisa meminta maaf diam-diam di dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya tato salib sudah selesai diukirnya di sana. Hanya saja... Yong Guk ingin menambahkan sesuatu.

"Sssshhhhhh..."

Ukiran-ukiran yang tercetak miring pada tangkai salib, membentuk sebuah kata yang menyatakan akan kekuasaan, kepemilikan.

Mine

TBC

NB: Oke, ampe sini dulu ya, Readers-nim. Kemungkinan FF ni bakalan ending dalam 4 ato mungkin 5 chapter. Saya harap Readers-nim dapat bersabar untuk menunggu hasil akhir(?) yang baik. Orang sabar pasti disayang Tuhan, 'kan?! *huu...* Yap! O, ya, soal rating, yang pastinya bakal berubah-ubah. Mungkin saja chapter berikutnya... kkkkk~*smirk* RCL juseyo~~~ **\(^0^)/++++++m(_ _)m *bow lagi***


	3. Chapter 3

**FF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/Part 3**

**Title: One Shot**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

**Length: Chaptered **

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Him Chan *(^3)(0.0)***

**Bang Yong Guk~~**

**Support Cast: **

**DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

**JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

**Disclaimer: BAP is TSEntertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeong~~*bow* Mianhe, Readers-Nim... masih blon ada perubahan dalam rating. Untuk kelancaran cerita, Young Ran terpaksa membuat chap ni berat dulu. Banyak problem. Gumawo buat Readers-nim yg dah pada review. Karena masalah jaringan lelet, Young Ran blom bisa balas. Tp Young Ran janji, next chap pasti di balas, ne^^ Akhir kata, terlebih dan terkurang ,Young Ran minta maaf*R: Lu kira pidato, eoh?* Review juseyo~~~~ m(_ _)m

**Summary: **Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**One Shot**

**Part 3**

"Benda mahal memang berbeda!"

Sudah kesekian kalinya Young Jae terus-terusan berkata seperti itu. Dia terlihat begitu excited dengan hasil yang ditunjukkan pada layar laptop. Mesin sempurna. Usaha kerasnya dan Him Chan bagai terbayar berpuluh-puluh kali lipat. Ia baru menyadari kehadiran orang lain di dalam mobil saat dirasakannya kerangka mobil bergetar, diiringi dengan suara pintu mobil yang dibanting keras.

Jong Up.

Namja itu baru saja melompat keluar dengan wajah... kesal? Dia kenapa?

"Ya, Moon Jong Up! Waegeure?" Young Jae juga ikut turun dari mobil dan menyusul Jong Up yang saat ini berdiri di tepi tebing.

Mereka dapat melihat lampu kota Bangkok yang gemerlap dari atas sana. Entah sejak kapan, Young Jae dan Jong Up selalu berhenti di tikungan jalan ini bila melakukan uji mesin.

"Ya! Waegeure?"

Jong Up menghela nafasnya, "Hyung, apakah hyung tidak merindukan Seoul?"

_'Oh, home sick~'_ Itulah yang disimpulkan otak Young Jae. Terlalu sederhana dan simpel. Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum prihatin dan mengusap kepala namja di sampingnya layaknya memanjakan anak-tujuh-tahun. "Jadi kau rindu rumah, ya? Dulu juga aku begitu. Tapi... kau tahu? Sekarang tidak lagi. Ada Yong Guk Hyung dan Him Chan Hyung yang sudah kuanggap seperti orang tuaku sendiri. Aku juga punya Hyung yang menyebalkan seperti Dae Hyun. Aku punya adik semanis Zelo, dan..., aku punya kau."

Kata-kata terakhir Young Jae menarik perhatian Jong Up. Jadi, dia berperan sebagai siapa bagi Young Jae? Adiknya yang lain 'kah?

"Aku... sebagai siapamu, Hyung?" Ya, ampun... Jong Up bahkan tidak bisa menahan mulutnya. Bagaimana kalau nanti Young Jae menatapnya dengan aneh?

Dan benar saja, Young Jae memang menatap ke arah Jong Up dengan aneh. "Maksudmu, Jongupie? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Eum... maksudku... Hyung menganggapku se-sebagai si-siapa?" ulang Jong Up dengan wajah memerah.

Young Jae memiringkan kepalanya, melihat dengan jelas perubahan warna pada pipi Jong Up meskipun lampu penerangan jalan minim. "Kau bagiku?" Young Jae terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Kau adalah namja yang kucintai selama ini sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Jong Up, jadilah kekasihku." Itulah yang ada dipikiran Young Jae namun tidak diutarakannya. Yang ada, dia malah mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit melenceng, "hahaha, kenapa masih bertanya? Tentu saja SAHABAT SEJATI!"

_Crack~_

Benar-benar tidak bisa dihindari. Jong Up bahkan dapat mendengar suara hatinya yang remuk seketika. Sahabat sejati?! Ayolah, Jong Up menginginkan lebih dari itu!

Mungkin Jong Up sudah gila. Atau mungkin dia sudah tidak waras saat dengan beraninya meraih salah satu pergelangan tangan Young Jae dan menariknya mendekat hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Begitu dekat, hidung mereka bahkan nyaris bersentuhan.

"Aku tidak tahu denganmu, tapi kau tahu? Aku tidak ingin hanya sekedar menjadi 'sahabat sejati'. Mianhe." Dengan itu, Jong Up akhirnya mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Dapat dilihatnya mata Young Jae yang terbelalak lebar, mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu... benarkah apa yang dilihatnya ini? Young Jae menutup matanya?! Apa namja manis itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Seharusnya Young Jae lah yang terpaku di sini, namun apa boleh buat Jong Up kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya saat namja manis tersebut membalas ciumannya dengan kuluman lembut. Alhasil, kaki Jong Up melemah bagai jelli dan jatuh berlutut hingga bibir keduanya terlepas.

Young Jae terkikik geli dan ikut berlutut menyejajarkan tatapan mereka. "Jadi, kau menyukaiku, Jongupie?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum manis. OK, pola berpikir otak si jenius memang berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan.

Dengan polos Jong Up mengangguk, belum sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Terlebih saat sekali lagi Young Jae melakukan hal tak terduga seperti menangkup kedua pipinya dan melayangkan kecupan kilat tepat di atas bibir.

Tanpa melepas kedua pipi Jong Up, si manis berkata, "kalau begitu, ayo katakan dengan jelas! Jangan mengatakan 'mianhe'. Kau membuat pernyataan ini terdengar menyedihkan, kau tahu!?" Young Jae mengerucutkan bibir seolah merajuk, membuat namja di hadapannya terkekeh.

Entah kenapa kepercayaan diri langsung tumbuh di dalam diri Jong Up. Ia hanya merasa 'inilah saatnya'. Pikiran tersebut membawanya mendekati wajah manis Young Jae dan membisikkan sesuatu yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah keluar melewati bibirnya.

"**Saranghae, Yoo Young Jae. **_**Would you be mine**_**?"**

Senyuman manis terkembang di bibir Young Jae. Ia mengangguk berkali-kali seolah satu kali saja tidak cukup meyakinkan namja bertubuh atletis di hadapannya. "Yes... yes... yes, I—"

Tidak menunggu lama, Jong Up menelan semua kata-kata Young Jae dengan bibirnya. Kali ini bukanlah ciuman lembut. Penyatuan dalam, menuntut, dan terburu-buru. Ciuman basah dipenuhi hasrat.

-2(^0^)(0/0)9-

_Putih._

_ Putih._

_ Putih._

_ Semuanya putih. Tempat apa ini? _

_ Him Chan berusaha berdiri, kakinya terasa berat. Ah, tidak, bukan hanya kakinya, tapi tubuhnya juga. Seperti membawa sesuatu. Rasanya begitu letih. Dan lagi-lagi kakinya kram. Ini menyebalkan. Dia bukanlah pria tua, dia tidak seharusnya terus-terusan mengalami kram seperti ini!_

_ Akhirnya dengan usaha keras, Him Chan mampu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Bagai panggilan naluri, salah satu tangannya bergerak menyentuh abdomen bawah dan..._

_ 'What the...'_

_ Marbel hitam si cantik melebar. Dengan nyata dapat ia rasakan... PERUTNYA MEMBESAR?! _

_Apakah karena ini tubuhnya terasa sangat berat?_

_ Tunggu,_

_ Itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang tepat._

_ Harusnya..._

_ 'AKU HAMIL?!'_

_ Kali ini Him Chan menapakkan kedua tangan, merasakan bagaimana kerasnya permukaan kulit perutnya yang membesar. Benar, bahkan melalui sentuhan seperti ini pun, dapat ia rasakan sesuatu berbentuk manusia telah tercetak jelas di balik kulitnya._

_ Beberapa kaki,_

_ Lengan,_

_ ... dan kepala..._

_ Mendadak berbagai emosi melanda. Entah Him Chan harus merasa senang, atau haruskah ia sedih? Maksudnya... satu-satunya namja yang berhubungan dengannya saat ini adalah Yong Guk. Itu berarti... ini darah daging Yong Guk, bukan?_

_ "Are you okay, Chanie?"_

_ Sebuah suara terdengar khawatir. Disusul dengan pelukan erat dari belakang. Him Chan rasanya ingin berbalik, namun... sesuatu membuatnya urung._

_ Chanie..._

_ Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya begitu..._

_ Dan suara itu..._

_ "Do you remember me, Chanie?"_

_ Deg,_

_ "I really miss you~"_

_ Deg,_

_ "Where are you missing for this so long? Please, go back to Seoul. Our baby's miss you so badly. Don't you want to meet him? He waiting for you~"_

_ DEG!_

_ Tidak!_

_ Apa yang dilakukan namja itu di sini?! Bagaimana dia menemukan keberadaannya?_

_ "D-Daniel? Ap-apa yang... k-kau lak-lakukan di sini?"_

_ "Chanie, apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? We were living together since High School, remember?"_

_ Akhirnya Him Chan memiliki cukup keberanian untuk berbalik. Tubuhnya bergetar saat matanya betatapan langsung dengan sosok namja itu. Namja tampan berpostur sangat tinggi. Pahatan wajah yang sangat sempurna; perpaduan antara Korea dan Amerika. Daniel Phillip Henney. The Fuckin' Daniel! Namja yang seharusnya menjadi masa lalu saja. Yah, dia masa lalu. Mereka tidak lagi bersama!_

_ "Tidak. KITA TIDAK LAGI BERSAMA! Dan apa tadi kau bilang? Our Baby? You're killing him two years ago, Dick Head! YOU'RE THE KILLER!" teriak Him Chan mendarah daging. Ia membawa langkahnya untuk mundur, berusaha sebisa mungkin menjauh dari... seorang pembunuh._

_ Daniel menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Seolah ia mengalami amnesia atau semacamnya. "Chanie, Cutie, what are you talking about? I'am Daniel. Your Fiance. Don't you know me?"_

_ Kali ini giliran Him Chan yang menautkan alisnya. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa Daniel seolah melupakan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu?! Brengsek. Beraninya namja itu melupakan kejadian menyedihkan tersebut sementara Him Chan harus terus-terusan menderita tiap kali mengingatnya. Yang seharusnya merasa bersalah dan menderita di sini Daniel! DANIEL! _

_ "Kau, benar-benar brengsek, Daniel. Kau bahkan tidak ambil pusing dan melupakan kejadian itu?! FUCK YOU! I HOPE I CAN RIP YOUR STUPID HEAD WITH MY OWN HAND!" Him Chan mulai berteriak frustasi. Ia memegangi kepala seakan itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan menyelamatkannya dari meledaknya sel-sel otak._

_ "Hime?"_

_ Suara itu._

_ Him Chan segera mengangkat kepalanya, berharap kalau dia tidak salah mendengar._

_ Tidak. Dia tidak salah. Dua meter darinya, tempat di mana tadinya berdiri sosok Daniel, kini telah berganti dengan sesosok namja tampan dengan tatapan tajam. Bang Yong Guk._

_ "Gukie!" Him Chan berlari, menghambur ke dalam pelukan namja tampan tersebut. Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Bingung. Tidak mengerti. Dan rasanya ia tenggelam sendiri ke dalam euforia emosional tanpa batas. Ada apa dengan dirinya?_

_ Tunggu dulu,_

_ Bukannya dia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini?_

_ Dia... hamil, bukan? _

_ Hormon..._

_ The damn hormon._

...OOOOO...

KLAP!

Him Chan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Dia... tidak lagi di tempat serba putih. Melainkan... di ruangan bernuansa hitam-putih. Kamarnya. Kamarnya dan Yong Guk.

Mata marbel hitam tersebut kemudian menoleh ke samping dengan nanar, hanya untuk mendapati Yong Guk yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Namja tampan tersebut tampaknya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Yah, tidur.

Mereka tadinya tidur dan... itu berarti...

Tadi hanya mimpi.

Mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah Him Chan bayangkan akan kembali menghantui malamnya.

"Bbang?"

"Hime, gwenchana? Kau membuatku kaget. Kau bergumam tidak jelas dalam tidurmu dan lihat, kau mandi keringat! Apa mungkin ini efek sakit dari membuat tato?" Yong Guk mulai menimbang-nimbang dalam pikirannya, mencoba mengingat apakah kasus seperti ini pernah terjadi.

Sementara itu Him Chan membawa punggung tangan kanannya ke kening. Sedikit berjengit karena punggung tangannya langsung basah. Benar, dia banjir keringat. Kaus depannya juga terasa lengket.

"Bbang, bisakah kau membantuku untuk mengambilkan baju ganti? Aku... rasanya tidak sanggup untuk berjalan."

Dengan cepat Yong Guk mengangguk, bangkit dari tempat tidur, menuju lemari. Ia mengambil secara acak baju beserta boxer dari dalam lemari, kemudian kembali mendekati tempat tidur di mana tubuh sang kekasih terbaring lemah.

Melihat Him Chan yang sama sekali tidak berdaya, Yong Guk akhirnya berinisiatif membantu makhluk cantik tersebut untuk berganti pakaian.

Him Chan tidak bergeming, membiarkan sepenuhnya tangan telaten itu merawatnya. Ada hal lain yang menjadi pemikirannya. Mimpi itu. Mimpi itu, AH! Kenapa dia tidak menyadari hal ini!? Tanda-tandanya; tubuh kram, emosional dan, oh! Bukankah akhir-akhir ini dia tidak nafsu makan?!

_'Damn.'_

Him Chan hanya bisa merutuk. Hamil? No~ Dia memang menginginkan hal itu terjadi tapi tidak, tidak di saat dia berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dan, darah daging Yong Guk?

_'Tidak, Kim Him Chan. Berpikir jernih... calm down... ini mungkin hanya gejala kelelahan biasa. Yah, kau pasti kelelahan,'_ wanti-wanti Him Chan pada dirinya sendiri.

Hampir saja makhluk cantik yang sedang terperangkap dalam dunianya sendiri itu terlonjak kaget. Pasalnya, Bang Yong Guk dengan mengagumkannya telah selesai mengganti baju Him Chan dan sekarang beralih menyentuhkan handuk dingin basah ke kening sang kekasih.

"Badanmu panas, Hime," kata Yong Guk memberitahu. Ia kemudian menatap nanar makhluk cantik yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Sebenarnya Yong Guk menunggu, menunggu Him Chan mau mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin... berbagi cerita.

Huh, tertawakanlah keteledoran seorang Bang Yong Guk. Bisa dikatakan, tidak banyak hal yang ia ketahui mengenai Him Chan. Maksudnya, segala hal pribadi mengenai hidup namja cantik itu. Him Chan dulu hanya mengatakan,

_'Aku hanyalah seorang anak buangan, Bbang. Seorang wanita jalang meninggalkanku di depan pintu panti asuhan bobrok. Dan kumohon, jangan bertanya yang lainnya. Sungguh, aku ingin melupakan masa lalu.'_

Dan setelahnya, Yong Guk benar-benar tidak bertanya. Saat itu yang hanya dipikirkannya membuat Him Chan senang menjalani masa depan bersamanya. Tetapi sekarang? Setelah menyaksikan sendiri kelabilan psikis yang Him Chan tunjukkan, ia tidak dapat menghentikan rasa 'ingin tahu' itu kembali.

Terus terang, dia butuh memahami Him Chan jauh dan lebih dari seorang-anak-yang-ditinggalkan-wanita-jalang-di-pa nti-asuhan belaka.

Him Chan akhirnya menyadari ada yang lain dari tatapan nanar Yong Guk padanya. "Ada apa, Bbang? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

Yong Guk menghela nafas. Perlahan tangannya mengambil handuk basah dari dahi Him Chan, merendamnya ke dalam air dingin kemudian diletakkannya kembali di dahi putih bersih tersebut. "Kau tahu, alasan kenapa aku membunuh mereka?"

Kata 'membunuh' yang terlontar dari bibir Yong Guk membuat telinga Him Chan berdengung, penuh antisipasi. Oh, apakah dia perlu mendengarkan alasan dari seseorang membunuh manusia lainnya? Sebenarnya tidak.

"Mungkin bagi sebagian orang alasanku ini tidaklah penting, tapi kau tahu? Di dunia yang menyebalkan ini, kita butuh seorang penegak hukum lain diluar jalur kebenaran. Kita butuh seseorang untuk bertindak."

"Maksudmu, Bbang? Aku tidak mengerti." Yah, dan Him Chan pikir, dia tidak akan pernah mengerti. Yong Guk membunuh manusia, manusia yang seharusnya—

"Noona-ku merupakan korban human traffiking yang didalangi oleh pejabat korup."

Kedua mata Him Chan terbelalak lebar.

"Bisa kau bayangkan betapa gilanya mereka? Noona-ku hanyalah gadis belia dua-belas-tahun saat itu. Dia diculik, dan... dijadikan pelacur." Yong Guk menerawang. Entah untuk memikirkan sesuatu, atau sekedar menghalangi air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Sementara Him Chan hanya bisa mengarahkan marbel hitamnya nanar. Sulit bereaksi jika tubuhnya lemah dan... wajah itu, terlalu sedih dan sendu. Bukan Bang Yong Guk yang biasanya.

"Lima tahun menghilang tanpa jejak, akhirnya kami menemukannya di sebuah bar pelacuran lusuh. Sepenuhnya bukan dirinya lagi. Noona-ku kehilangan dirinya. Siapapun yang melihatnya, pastilah akan mengira dia mayat hidup."

Debaran keras di dadanya merongrong Him Chan dengan pertanyaan; apa tujuan Yong Guk menceritakan hal ini padanya? Dan, dimanakah noona Yong Guk sekarang berada?

"Yeoja malang itu bunuh diri." Yong Guk melanjutkan, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Him Chan. "Seminggu setelah kami menyelamatkannya, membawa ke tempat di mana seharusnya noona-ku berada—rumah kami. Lima tahun ia bertahan selama ini, hanya untuk menanti, kembali ke rumah tempat ia dilahirkan dan, tempat yang dipilihnya untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Kurasa... sekarang noona-ku damai di atas sana. Dia... tidak menderita lagi." Sebuah senyum yang seharusnya tidak terukir di saat seperti ini, namun terlukis jelas di wajah Yong Guk. Namja itu menoleh dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Him Chan.

Tetapi Him Chan tahu, senyuman yang terlukis di sana, pastilah berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Yong Guk rasakan. Hati namja itu menangis. Fuckin' damn crying...

Bagai mendapat suntikan energi, namja cantik yang berbaring tersebut mampu bangkit duduk dan meraup tubuh Yong Guk dalam pelukan hangatnya—baik demam ataupun itu debaran jantungnya yang mengambil alih kuasa suhu pada tubuhnya.

"Gukie~"

Deg~

Mata Yong Guk terbelalak. Benarkah Him Chan baru saja memanggilnya 'Gukie'? Di luar kegiatan sex mereka?

"_Please, don't ever smile like that_. Kau membuat hatiku sakit melihatnya. Menangislah dengan benar."

Kata-kata makhluk cantik yang memeluknya membuat Yong Guk tersenyum. Tangannya kemudian balas memeluk tubuh kurus sang kekasih tak kalah erat, sedikit berhati-hati agar tangannya tidak menyentuh bagian pinggul kanan; tempat tato itu berada.

'_Kim Him Chan~ Mine~'_

-2(^0^)(0/0)9-

Mata tajam namja tampan berkulit tan di pintu garasi bergerak liar. Menatap ke luar seolah menunggu sesuatu.

Yah, dia memang menunggu sesuatu, tepatnya sebuah Range Rover hitam yang seharusnya berada di garasi semalam. Apa mobil itu bermalam di luar? Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya, apa dua orang 'itu' bermalam di luar?! Melihat dari intensitas kedekatan mereka—Jong Up dan Young Jae—bukan tidak mungkin kalau mereka... GYAAAAAAA! Sumpah demi Tuhan, namja tampan berkulit tan ini sekarang mengacak-acak rambut dirty blonde-nya frustasi.

"Waegeure, Daehyun-ah? Terjadi sesuatu?" Him Chan, terbalut seragam montirnya, bertanya. Dia baru saja memasuki garasi saat menemukan namja tampan berkulit tan tersebut berlaku... tidak normal?

Dae Hyun langsung menyongsong Him Chan dengan ekspresi tidak bisa digambarkan. "Hyung! Young Jae dan Jong Up tidak pulang semalaman!" lapornya histeris. Namun tidak seebanding dengan kehisterisan Dae Hyun, Him Chan malah tertawa keras.

"Hahaha, akhirnya Youngie dan Jong up mengalami kemajuan, eoh!? Aku turut senang."

"Yah! Hyung! Kenapa hyung malah senang?! Aku dan Young Jae. Hyung di pihak siapa sebenarnya?!" rengek Dae Hyun kekanakan. Huft... lagi-lagi. Him Chan sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini; di mana Dae Hyun dan Young Jae saling berebut, memposisikan Him Chan diposisi-paling-sayang-siapa.

Namja cantik bermata marbel itu tersenyum manis lalu mengusap puncak kepala Dae Hyun, mengimbangi sikap kekanakan yang namja tan tersebut tunjukkan. "Aku dipihak kalian semua. Arasso?!" putusnya yang membuat bibir penuh Dae hyun langsung mengerucut.

Bohong.

Him Chan berbohong lagi.

Dia tidak berada di pihak mana-pun dalam lingkup The Mato's. Dia adalah polisi. Musuh. Kutub yang berseberangan jauh.

"Ekhem!"

Seseorang berdehem berlebihan, menyela keakraban DaeHim di pintu garasi.

"Aku akan sangat senang bila kalian berdua sedikit memberi jarak. Jung Dae Hyun, berdirilah dua setengah meter jauhnya dari Him Chan." Jelas sekali itu perintah telak.

Bang Yong Guk. Namja itu datang dengan Zelo mengekor di belakangnya. Meskipun dia melihat dengan jelas kalau tangan Him Chan lah yang berada di puncak kepala Dae Hyun, tetapi tetap saja tatapan mematikannya tertuju pada namja tampan berkulit tan itu.

Dae Hyun langsung bergidik dan mengambil langkah tiga meter menjauh. Sedikit lebih banyak untuk menenangkan hati sang leader. Sementara Him Chan yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya memutar bola mata malas. Overprotektif sekali, eoh?

"Bbang, aku dan Dae Hyun hanya berbicara."

"Ne, aku tahu." Yong Guk menyahut dengan singkat. Keras kepala dan penuh penegasan; khas seorang pemimpin geng. Bagian inilah yang membuat Him Chan sedikit tidak nyaman berada di dekat Yong Guk. Rasanya seperti dirantai saja.

Memilih untuk tidak berargumen, si cantik akhirnya berbalik, bermaksud menuju ruang suku cadang saat tiba-tiba salah satu pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh Yong Guk. Mata Him Chan mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali akibat terlalu syok. Apalagi Yong Guk menariknya pergi menjauh dari garasi. Ia sempat mengedarkan pandang ke belakang, menatap Zelo dan Dae Hyun yang menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan hati-hati-ya-hyung.

Glek.

Apa-apaan ini?

Blam!

Pintu kamar dibanting menutup dengan keras. Sepenuhnya Him Chan tidak dapat memahami ada apa sebenarnya dengan Yong Guk. Namja itu membawanya ke kamar dan, memerangkapnya di balik pintu. Tadinya Him Chan sempat ngeri, berpikir kalau mungkin saja Yong Guk akan melakukan sesuatu seperti memukulnya, tapi... sepuluh detik berlalu yang namja itu lakukan hanya menatap mata Him Chan lurus.

"Ada apa, Bbang?"

"Kau marah?"

Him Chan bingung dengan pertanyaan yang Yong Guk lontarkan padanya. Marah? Oh, apa ini menyangkut masalah barusan? Baiklah~ "Menurutmu?"

Hening.

Tidak satu patah katapun keluar dari bibir Yong Guk selain mata tajamnya yang seolah berusaha membaca ekspresi makhluk cantik dalam kurungan kedua lengannya.

"Huft~ baiklah, Kim Him Chan, kau menang. Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap overpro seperti itu, hanya saja—"

"Hanya saja kau tidak suka melihatku bersama orang lain. Lalu apa? Kau berencana untuk mengurungku di gua bawah tanah?" potong Him Chan tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam suaranya. Hal itu membuat mata Yong Guk terbelalak. Kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Him Chan menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya akan sikap Yong Guk.

'Apakah aku sudah kelewatan?'

"Ya, bukan itu maksudku, Hime... a—"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU HIME!"

Nafas Yong Guk tercekat. Kaget, syok, tidak percaya Him Chan baru saja berteriak padanya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, sepasang marbel hitam tersebut tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkan? Aku tidak suka dipanggil 'hime'. Kenapa susah sekali bagimu untuk memahamiku?!"

"Mwo?! Memahami? Bagaimana aku bisa memahami kalau kau sendiri tidak pernah menjelaskan apa-apa padaku!? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa makanan yang kau suka. Aku juga tidak tahu apa warna favoritmu!"

Berteriak.

Entah sejak kapan mereka jadi saling berteriak seperti ini. Yong Guk hanya... sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin tahu segala hal tentang Him Chan. S. E. G. A. L. A. N. Y. A.

"_CUZ THOSE CRAPPING-SHIT DOESN'T IMPORTANT!_ Aku sudah menceritakan masa lalu burukku padamu. Wanita jalang itu membuangku seperti sampah! Apa itu belum cukup!?"

Ada raungan dalam kepala Yong Guk, meneriakinya untuk berhenti; berhenti membuat Him Chan terluka. Apa dia tidak lihat kalau sekarang kekasihnya menangis hebat?! Bukankah itu berarti kalau masa lalu Him Chan sangat buruk hingga dia tidak mau membicarakannya?! Namja cantik itu terlihat sangat kesakitan. Tetapi... rasa sakit harusnya dibagi. Manusia tidak mungkin menanggung semuanya sendiri, bukan?!

"Kumohon, Hime..." Yong Guk mulai memelankan suara, menatap wajah cantik di hadapannya memelas. "Mungkin bagimu semua itu tidak penting, tapi bagiku, apapun itu tentangmu, adalah penting. Kumohon, tidak bisakah kau sedikit terbuka padaku? Aku di sini, Hime; untukmu."

Him Chan sadar betul kalau ini adalah saatnya untuk berbicara dengan kepala dingin, menggunakan keprofesionalannya sebagai polisi dalam menyamar. Namun apa yang terjadi bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa disebut masuk akal, dia malah... berteriak histeris layaknya Banshee.

"KYAAAAAAA! BERHENTI! AKU SEDANG TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU!"

Dia gila.

Him Chan benar-benar yakin kalau ia sudah gila. Bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki kekuatan untuk menyingkirkan kedua lengan Yong Guk darinya, meraih tas punggung di atas meja, dan, pergi keluar begitu saja?! Tapi nyatanya, dia benar-benar melakukan hal itu

Tinggallah Yong Guk sendiri di kamar mereka. Sepenuhnya mematung di tempat.

"_What the hell is that...?"_

#######O.O########

"Ya, Jongupie, cepat bangun!" Yong Jae mengguncang-guncang tubuh atletis namja yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Sayangnya, ia tidak mendapatkan reaksi apa-apa selain gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas. "Jongupie... ini sudah pagi. Kita harus kembali. Ingat, besok kita akan melakukan misi besar. Kita tidak punya waktu bermalas-malasan seperti ini, Babbo!"

Nihil.

Karena kesal, Young Jae mulai mencubit keras pinggang Jong Up, mengakibatkan namja itu reflek terlonjak bangun.

"AWH! Itu sakit sekali! Sshhh..."

"Hahaha, habis kau, sih, susah sekali dibangunkan! Sudah, mandi sana!" suruh Young Jae sembari mendorong-dorong tubuh topless Jong Up, sang kekasih, agar turun dari ranjang. Namun namja bertubuh atletis tersebut bergeming. Alih-alih melakukan apa yang Young Jae suruh, Jong Up malah memerangkap kedua pipi chubby namja manis di hadapannya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Young Jae bahkan tidak sempat berkedip saat Jong Up meraup bibirnya. Hanya ciuman lembut, hingga membuat namja manis itu menutup mata dan menikmati sentuhan butterfly kiss yang memabukkan.

Kemudian setelahnya, Jong Up melepaskan bibir kenyal dalam kulumannya. Ia tersenyum sembari menegelus kedua pipi chubby itu dengan ibu jari, merasakan kehalusan dan kekenyalan dalam satu sentuhan ringan dan lembut.

"Terima kasih, sudah menerimaku, Youngie."

#######O.O########

"Ini... apa?"

Him Chan menatap benda kecil mungil di telapak tangannya. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, benda itu jelas-jelas adalah sebuah anting piercing. Berbentuk kepala kelinci hitam yang mengenakan masker berwarna pink. Tepat di dahi si kelinci terdapat tanda 'plus' yang juga berwarna pink. Terkesan imut sekaligus keren.

Mungkin kalau orang lain yang memberikan anting itu, Him Chan tidak akan kebingungan seperti ini. Tapi... ini adalah atasannya. Untuk apa namja mendekati paruh baya tersebut memberikan benda seperti ini padanya?

"Kau tidak lihat kalau itu sebuah anting, Bocah?!" jawab sang atasan ketus. Huh, ini lagi! Kenapa susah sekali bagi atasannya ini untuk bersikap sedikiiiitt lebih ramah?!

"Aku juga tahu ini anting, Bos. Maksudku, ini untuk apa? Apa ini hadiah? Kau menyukaiku? Maaf, aku tidak suka orang tu—"

"Yah! Kau ini percaya diri sekali, eoh?! Aku tidak tertarik dengan bocah ingusan sepertimu!" bantah sang atasan memotong kata-kata hinaan yang akan Him Chan tujukan padanya. Memang apa salahnya menjadi tua? Bukannya semua manusia juga akan menua? Him Chan juga! Dan di dalam hati, lelaki berkepala empat tersebut berencana akan menertawakan anak buahnya ini kalau sudah seusianya nanti. Yah, kalau Tuhan mengizinkan.

Bibir Him Chan mengerucut cemberut, "ck, ara, ara. Kalau begitu? Ini untuk apa? Cepat jelaskan!"

"Ya! Jangan memerintahku, Bocah! Itu alat pelacak. Pakai di telingamu. Kau hanya perlu menyentuh wajah kelinci itu untuk mengaktifkan sensornya. Aktifkan di saat penting agar kami tahu di mana lokasimu."

Him Chan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia langsung melepas piercing merah berbentuk bulan sabit kecil di telinga kirinya, menggantinya dengan si kelinci hitam bermasker pink.

Tanpa Him Chan sadari, lelaki berkepala empat di hadapannya mengamati namja cantik itu lekat. Tubuh kurus yang dibalut kaus putih dan celana montir berwarna biru dongker.

"Kau menyalurkan hobi lamamu di sana?" tanya si atasan yang membuat Him Chan juga ikut melirik ke arah pakaian di tubuhnya.

"Ne, begitulah. Aku tidak menyangka mereka punya peralatan-peralatan bagus di garasi. Kau tahu, Bos? Kemarin aku merakit mesin Range Rover! Hasilnya benar-benar luar biasa. Aku puas sekali," terang Him Chan antusias.

Sementara orang yang diceritakan hanya tersenyum maklum. Bagaimanapun, Him Chan tetaplah Him Chan; bocah ceria yang dipenuhi semangat muda. Meskipun sosok ceria tersebut sempat kehilangan dirinya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Himchanie, baru seminggu lebih aku tidak bertemu denganmu, kenapa kau kurus sekali? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu juga pucat." Nada cemas yang asing namun terkesan familiar tersebut meluncur dari bibir sang atasan.

Mata marbel hitam Him Chan menatap lelaki di hadapannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak saling menatap lembut seperti ini. Apa boleh buat yang bisa Him Chan lakukan saat ini hanyalah tersenyum, "jangan cemas, Appa. Aku baik-baik saja."

Appa?

Yah, seharusnya Him Chan memanggil lelaki di hadapannya ini dengan sebutan 'appa'. Bukan 'appa' sebenarnya. Bisa dikatakan... hubungan mereka seharusnya menjadi 'ayah mertua' dan 'menantu'. Namun sayang, nasib berkata lain, status 'calon' menantu yang Him Chan sandang harus rela ia lepas setelah berpisah dengan Daniel, si putera tuggal sang atasan.

"Kau tahu betapa rindunya aku dengan panggilan itu? Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap kuanggap anakku, Himchanie. Huft~ seandainya Anak Bodoh itu tidak membuat kesalahan. Kita seharusnya... ah, sudahlah! Kalau begitu kutunggu kabar darimu nanti malam, ne!? Berhati-hatilah."

Him Chan hanya mengangguk. Ditatapnya punggung tegap tersebut menjauh, menghilang di balik tikungan lorong. 'Kita seharusnya menjadi keluarga yang bahagia, Appa,' sambungnya berbisik.

Memang, tidak ada yang bisa menebak perubahan takdir, bukan?! Him Chan dulunya terbiasa dengan kebahagiaan semu. Hingga ia bertemu Daniel. Ia pikir itulah kebahagiaan sebenarnya. Namun apa? Namja itu memberinya kebahagiaan, namun dalam semalam, ia merenggutnya secara paksa. Him Chan akan sulit percaya apa itu 'bahagia', dan... juga cinta.

Cinta?

Oh, bagaimana mungkin namja seperti Bang Yong Guk tahu apa itu cinta?! Dia hanya namja overpro yang egois. Dia ingin tahu segalanya. Him Chan tidak suka itu. Bang Yong Guk dan mulut manisnya, dia sudah melewati ba—

Tunggu,

Kenapa Him Chan malah memikirkan Bang Yong Guk?!

'Fokus, Him Chan... fokus...'

Memilih untuk tidak larut dalam pikiran, namja cantik tersebut akhirnya meninggalkan gang sempit itu. Ada satu hal yang ingin dipastikannya.

#######O.O########

Young Jae dan Jong Up baru saja memasuki garasi saat mereka disambut dengan dua wajah cemas.

"Junhongie? Dae Hyun? Ada apa?" Young Jae langsung menyongsong keduanya setelah ia turun dari mobil. Diikuti oleh sang kekasih di belakang.

"Yong Guk Hyung dan Him Chan Hyung sepertinya bertengkar hebat, Hyung. Kami tadi mendengar mereka saling berteriak!" Zelo menjelaskan dengan suara bergetar. Dia ingat betul bagaimana kerasnya ekspresi Yong Guk tadi.

Mata Young Jae melebar. "Jinjja?! Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar."

"Karena itulah, Hyung, kami cemas sekali."

"Lalu, sekarang mereka berada di mana?"

Zelo sedikit melirik ke arah pintu yang memisahkan garasi dan ruang tengah, "Yong Guk Hyung masih di kamar, dan Him Chan Hyung... tadi dia keluar dari bengkel. Ketika aku akan mengikutinya, dia malah melarangku! Bagaimana ini, Hyung? Aku bahkan melihat mata Him Chan Hyung basah! Bagaimana kalau nanti dia tidak kembali ke bengkel?!"

Namja manis yang diberondongi dengan berbagai pertanyaan oleh sang maknae hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia tahu betapa sayangnya bocah manis bertubuh tinggi ini pada Him Chan. "Junhongie, calm down, okay? Him Chan Hyung pasti kembali. Kau tahu? Terkadang orang dewasa butuh waktu untuk berpikir sendiri. Kau tidak perlu cemas," bujuk Young Jae. Dengan lembut diusapnya puncak kepala abu-abu Zelo, membuat si maknae tenang dan mengangguk pelan.

Inilah sisi lembut Young Jae yang sangat Jong Up sukai. Selain pintar, ia dapat dengan mudah merubah aura negatif seseorang menjadi positif. Oh, apalagi yang tidak bisa dilakukan namja manis berpipi chubby itu?

"Ekhem, jadi... boleh aku tahu ke mana saja kau dan Young Jae semalam?"

Jong Up terlonjak kaget dengan kemunculan Dae Hyun secara tiba-tiba di sebelahnya. Namja tampan berkulit tan tersebut menatap seolah-olah Jong Up tengah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"A... aku... k-kami..."

"Apapun yang kami lakukan... apakah itu urusanmu, Dae Hyun?" Di sinilah Young Jae menempatkan diri, menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan kekasihnya dari serangan mulut besar Dae Hyun*menurut Young Jae*.

Merasa ditantang, Dae Hyun menatap namja manis yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sebelah Jong Up, dengan sinis. Menyelidik, lebih tepatnya. "Memang bukan urusanku, Chubby-Cheeks." Panggilan Dae Hyun padanya membuat urat di kening Young Jae berkedut. "Aku hanya bertanya. Apa itu salah?"

"Tidak salah. Selama kau hanya bertanya... kami punya hak untuk tidak-ingin-menjawabnya. Ayo, Jongupie! Kita pergi menemui Yong Guk Hyung!"

Pembicaraan, atau mungkin interogasi tersebut berakhir. Young Jae membuang muka dari Dae Hyun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Kemudian dengan santainya ia mengalungkan tangan pada lengan Jong Up dan membawa namja itu pergi bersamanya.

Dae Hyun hanya melongo melihat hal tersebut. Oh, paling tidak dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya; Young Jae dan Jong Up, berhubungan. THEY BOTH FREAKING DATING AND NO DOUBT, THEY ALREADY MAKING LOVE!

'ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'

Untunglah teriakan kekalahan itu hanya berkecamuk di hati Dae Hyun. Karena kalau tidak, dia mungkin akan dianggap seratus persen gila oleh Zelo yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Namun sayangnya, wajah frustasi yang Dae Hyun tunjukkan, diartikan lain oleh sang maknae.

Zelo merasakan dadanya sakit.

_'Apa Daehyunie Hyung menyukai Young Jae Hyung?'_

**TBC**

NB: BANGHIM IS THE PERFECT MATE! THE BEST! HIME CANTIK BANGEEEEEEEEETTTTTT \(0)/ #Plakkk Hehehehe, RCL juseyo~~~ **\(^0^)/++++++m(_ _)m *bow lagi***


	4. Chapter 4

**FF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/Part 4**

**Title: One Shot**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

**Length: Chaptered **

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Him Chan *(^3)(0.0)***

**Bang Yong Guk~~**

**Support Cast: **

**DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

**JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

**Disclaimer: BAP is TSEntertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **No comments dulu*lu kira artis?#plakk*

**Summary: **Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**One Shot**

**Part 4**

"Anda hanya perlu menyentuhkan ujungnya dengan air seni. Dalam dua atau tiga menit hasilnya akan keluar; merah artinya positif, dan biru berarti negatif."

Him Chan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan petugas apoteker tersebut. Ia sepenuhnya melupakan bagaimana tatapan aneh beberapa pengunjung apotik di sekitarnya. Toh, siapa yang peduli, kalau di tanganmu saat ini terdapat benda penentu hidup dan matimu? Baiklah, itu terlalu berlebihan. Hanya beberapa jenis 'test pack'. Dan Him Chan rasanya tidak akan pernah tenang bila tidak menggunakan kesemua jenis benda penentu kehamilan tersebut padanya nanti.

"Kau yakin hasilnya akurat?"

Yeoja petugas apoteker tersebut tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Him Chan. "Ya, tentu saja. Apa ini kehamilan pertama anda?" tanyanya.

Him Chan mematung. Hampir saja kata-kata sinis seperti ini-bukan-urusanmu keluar dari mulut namja cantik tersebut jika saja tidak dilihatnya senyuman ramah sang apoteker padanya. Yah, yeoja itu hanya bertanya. Karenanya, mau tidak mau Him Chan akhirnya juga membalas dengan senyuman hangat. "Tidak, ini yang ke dua."

"Oh? Kalau begitu kenapa anda masih bingung menggunakan test pack?"

"Hahaha, yang pertama aku tidak sengaja mengetahuinya saat berkunjung ke dokter. Eum... baru kali ini aku menggunakan... benda ini." Suara Him Chan semakin mencicit pada kata-kata terakhir. Ditatapnya benda-benda persegi tersebut intens. Apakah biru? Atau merah lah yang akan keluar?

Sepenuhnya larut dalam pikiran saat suara tawa renyah si apoteker membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata,

"Kalau begitu selamat mencoba. Anda tidak perlu meragukan hasilya. Aku menjamin kesemuanya akurat. Dan semoga nanti anda mendapatkan putera, ataupun puteri yang berwajah cantik seperti anda."

Deg~

'Putera? Puteri?'

Entah kenapa ada debaran aneh saat kata-kata itu menyapa pendengaran Him Chan. Dia dilemma antara perasaan senang, haru, namun juga bercampur dengan kesedihan. Semuanya campur aduk. Tidak menentu.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau ternyata dia benar-benar... hamil?

Dan ini... darah daging Yong Guk...

#######^0^########

PRANNGGGGGGG!

Smartphone. Benda elektronik super canggih tersebut pecah berhamburan membentur dinding. Menyusul setelahnya sebuah kepalan tangan memukul bagian dinding yang sama. Terlalu keras, dan mungkin kalau orang biasa yang mengalaminya, pastilah saat ini ia akan berteriak kesakitan dengan tulang jemari retak. Tapi... ini Bang Yong Guk; pria bertubuh muscular yang bahkan tetap berdiri tegap meskipun lebih dari enam peluru pernah bersarang di tubuhnya.

"AAAAKKKKHHH! Aku tidak mengerti lagi apa yang terjadi padanya!? Kenapa dia labil sekali akhir-akhir ini!?"

"Hyung, tenanglah. Mungkin Him Chan Hyung punya masalah yang tidak bisa diceritakannya." Young Jae akhirnya angkat bicara setelah lima menit berdiri di depan pintu kamar tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain memperhatikan sang leader yang tengah mengamuk. Ia sempat melirik Jong Up di sebelahnya, meminta dukungan, meskipun tidak tahu dukungan seperti apa yang dibutuhkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

"AKH!" Hanya dengusan kasar yang bisa Yong Guk berikan. Lelaki tampan tersebut kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya terlentang di atas ranjang. Ia menutup mata dan merentangkan tangan selebar-lebarnya. Nafasnya masih tidak beraturan, namun kedua orang di depan pintu tahu kalau saat ini Yong Guk tengah berusaha untuk meredam emosinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa susah sekali memahami Kim Him Chan?" Yong Guk mulai bergumam pelan. Bukannya bermaksud untuk bertanya. Kata-kata tersebut lebih ditujukannya pada diri sendiri.

Kembali Young Jae bertukar pandang dengan Jong Up. Terus terang ini bukanlah pertama kalinya mereka melihat Yong Guk lemah seperti ini. Terakhir kali saat... namja itu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil oleh pengendara mabuk. Dan, itu sudah sangat lama. Young Jae dan Jong Up rasanya belum siap jika dihadapkan dalam pemandangan menyedihkan seperti ini lagi.

"Kalian bisa membantuku?"

Namja di atas ranjang tiba-tiba bersuara. Nada tenang, tidak lagi terdengar frustasi.

"Apa, Hyung?"

"Carilah, Him Chan. Kupikir... tidak baik membiarkannya sendirian di luar sana. Dia... terlihat kacau sekali tadi."

Tidak butuh diperintah dua kali bagi keduanya—Young Jae dan Jong Up—untuk segera melesat keluar dan melaksanakan titah sang leader.

Tinggallah Yong Guk di kamar. Sendiri. Rasanya sepi sekali tanpa Him Chan di sana. Yong Guk seolah baru sadar betapa luasnya kamarnya tersebut. Lalu? Apa yang terjadi dengan sebelum-tidak-adanya Him Chan dalam kehidupannya? Kenapa waktu itu Yong Guk tidak merasa kesepian seperti ini?

'Hime... berbagilah denganku~'

########^0^#########

"Biru... biru... biru..." Him Chan mengucapkan kata itu berkali-kali layaknya mantra. Yah, mantra yang sekiranya akan membuatnya... lega? Atau sedih? Entahlah.

Namja cantik itu saat ini tengah berada pada salah satu bilik toilet. Ia duduk dengan tangan menggenggam ujung kertas-kertas panjang seukuran pensil. Kelopak matanya yang dihiasi bulu mata panjang dan lebat terpejam erat. Berbagai macam pikiran buruk dan gila seolah berseliweran di benaknya.

Hamil?

Seharusnya dia waspada, bukan?

Seharusnya Him Chan tidak membiarkan Yong Guk berejakulasi di dalam tubuhnya. Dan mengingat intensitas hubungan intim mereka...

AKHHHH! TIDAK!

'Tenang, Him Chan... Tenang... kau hanya sakit, kelelahan. Tidak ada yang hamil di sini. Yah, kau tidak hamil.'

Lagi-lagi Him Chan melakukannya; bermonolog, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya melalui pikiran. Namja cantik itu kemudian melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lima menit sudah berlalu. Dua menit lebih lama dari waktu yang tertulis dalam bungkusan test pack.

Inilah saatnya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan menghadapinya. Perlahan marbel hitam Him Chan terbuka, ragu-ragu mengintip hasil pada kertas-kertas di tangannya.

Mungkin, badai disertai petir tidak sebanding dengan apa yang Him Chan rasakan sekarang. Perlahan kedua manik mata indah tersebut terasa panas, mulai digenangi air yang secara perlahan menganak sungai di kedua pipi putihnya.

Kesemua ujung kertas-kertas di tangannya, seolah kompak menunjukkan satu warna yang sama.

Merah.

Positif.

-\(^0^)/\(*-*)/-

'Si Chubby Cheeks meyebalkan itu! Kenapa dia sok rahasia-rahasiaan segala?! MENYEBALKAAAAAAANNNN!'

Jung Dae Hyun memang tidak bisa ditebak. Terkadang, namja tampan itu terlihat begitu tenang. Tapi sekarang... dia kembali berekspresi seolah-olah langit akan runtuh. Dia tidak rela sedikitpun kalah dari Young Jae. Tapi... dia bisa apa?

Hei, itu bukan salah Young Jae 'kan, kalau namja manis tersebut berani mengungkapkan perasaannya? Harusnya Dae Hyun juga mengambil tindakan kalau tidak ingin dipecundangi, tapi... mengungkapkan perasaan pada orang yang kita sukai tidak semudah yang dibayangkan! Bagaimana kalau nanti Zelo menolaknya? Atau yang lebih parah... namja manis itu menjauhinya karena merasa tidak nyaman!? NO!

"Daehyunie Hyung, Hyung tidak makan?"

Panggilan bernada lembut itu menyadarkan Dae Hyun dari kegalauannya. Ck, apa yang dia lakukan?! Melamun di saat Zelo berada di dekatnya?! "A-ah, ne, Junhongie," sahutnya. Kemudian mulai menyuap ramen yang dibuatkan Zelo sebagai menu makan siang mereka.

Pada awalnya Dae Hyun sama sekali tidak menyadari, namun... setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Zelo sama sekali tidak bersuara. Dae Hyun tahu, terjadi sesuatu pada namja manis di hadapannya.

"Eum... Junhongie, waegeure? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Zelo hanya tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng, "gwencahana, Hyung. Aku hanya memikirkan Him Chan Hyung," dustanya. Oh, haruskah Zelo mengatakan kalau saat ini dia dilanda rasa cemburu?! Cemburu tidak beralasan, lebih tepatnya. Zelo bahkan tidak bisa menentukan, apakah ia pantas cemburu atau tidak? Karena... hubungan mereka selama ini layaknya dongsaeng dan hyung. Tidak lebih.

"Oh, kau tenang saja. Him Chan Hyung pasti baik-baik saja. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri, Junhongie~" ujar Dae Hyun sembari tersenyum ramah.

'Ck, kenapa kau tidak peka sekali, Hyung?'

######^0^########

Sebuah Range Rover hitam tampak membelah jalanan kota Bangkok yang kebanyakan dipenuhi pengendara motor maupun sepeda. Tidak sebanding dengan kemewahannya, mobil mewah tersebut hanya melaju pelan, sesekali berhenti di sisi jalan, lalu kembali melaju dalam kecepatan pelan.

"Bagaimana ini, Jongupie? Kita harus mencari Him Chan Hyung kemana lagi?"

"Tenanglah, Youngie. Kurasa... Him Chan Hyung di sekitar pertokoan ini. Seingatku dia selalu ke daerah ini untuk berbelanja." Jong Up menjawab, sementara matanya nyalang memperhatikan sekeliling, melewati kaca mobil.

Young Jae menghembuskan nafas berat. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, bibir bawahnya mencebik cemberut. "Tapi Jongupie, Him Chan Hyung sedang marah. Dia tidak mungkin berbelanja, Babbo! Lagipula, Yong Guk Hyung benar-benar. Sudah jelas Him Chan Hyung sedang tidak stabil. Tidak seharusnya dia terus-terusan bertanya, bukan?!" gerutu Young Jae sebal. Dia tadi mendapat tambahan informasi dari Zelo yang samar-samar mendengar sedikit perdebatan pasangan BangHim.

Jong Up malah tersenyum dan menggeleng. Kalau di saat-saat seperti ini, rasanya lebih dewasa dia daripada Young Jae. "Youngie, tidak ada salahnya kalau seorang kekasih mengkhawatirkan orang yang dicintainya. Justru keadaan seperti Him Chan Hyung-lah yang membuat Yong Guk Hyung penasaran. Dia hanya mencemaskan kekasihnya. Itu saja."

Kata-kata sang kekasih membuat namja manis di sebelah kursi pengemudi pouting. "Yah, apa benar kau ini lebih muda dua tahun dariku?! Kau terdengar seperti orang tua. Atau jangan-jangan... kau memalsukan umurmu!?" tuduhnya.

"Hahaha, jangan menempatkan kebijaksanaan seseorang berdasarkan umur, Youngie~" celetuk Jong Up sembari menggusak gemas surai cokelat sang kekasih. Baiklah, namja ini benar-benar memperlakukan makhluk jenius seperti Yoo Young Jae secara semena-mena, eoh?

"Yak! Menyebalkan sekali. Jangan berlagak dewasa, Jongupie."

Jong Up hanya tertawa melihat betapa kerasnya usaha young Jae untuk menjauh dari jangkauannya. Percuma. Mereka di dalam mobil. Terperangkap, berdua. Namja manis itu bahkan tidak punya ruang untuk menghindar.

Melihat hal tersebut, perlahan muncul ide jahil di benak Jong Up. Namja bertubuh atletis tersebut sengaja menghentikan mobil di tepi jalan dan bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya pada Young Jae. Membuat namja manis bermata doe tersebut terbelalak.

Blush~

"Jo-Jongupie? A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jong Up menyeringai, "menurutmu?"

"Ki-kita di tempat umum, Babbo! Kau tidak malu kalau sampai ada yang melihat kita!?" Suara Young Jae meninggi marah. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang memerah panas.

"Ini kaca film, Youngie Baby~ Mereka tidak akan bisa melihat kita dari luar," bisik Jong Up seduktif. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, membuat Young Jae mau tidak mau menutup kedua matanya erat.

Oh, ini menggemaskan. Bagaimana mungkin makhluk manis ini semalam begitu berani hingga membuat kedua kaki Jong Up lemas layaknya jelly, sementara sekarang malah bersikap menggemaskan dan blushing parah? Niat Jong Up yang tadinya ingin mengerjai sang kekasih, mendadak buyar. Ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Mencium Young Jae.

Oleh karena itu, kedua telapak tangannya menangkup pipi kenyal tersebut dan... mendaratkan ciuman lembut pada bibir manis yang tampaknya tidak akan pernah membuat Jong Up merasa bosan untuk singgah.

Young Jae yang pada awalnya berdiam diri, kini mulai ikut menggerakkan belahan bibirnya seirama dengan Jong Up. Ini bukanlah ciuman pertama, tapi tetap saja menciptakan efek percikan panas ke sekujur tubuh keduanya. Panas yang sama seperti yang melanda keduanya semalam, hanya saja... kali ini terasa lebih manis. Hanya pertukaran saliva, mengulum disertai gigitan kecil yang lembut.

Plop~

Jong Up mengakhiri ciuman basah mereka dengan suara nyaring. Dada keduanya sedikit naik-turun, lumayan sesak meskipun ciuman manis-lah yang saling mereka bagi.

Melihat Young Jae dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, mengundang Jong Up untuk kembali mendekat. Namun apa boleh buat saat kedua tangan namja manis tersebut menghalangi dengan menapak di dadanya.

"Wae?"

Bukannya menjawab dengan benar, Young Jae malah menunjuk dengan dagu ke arah belakang Jong Up. Mata namja manis tersebut terlihat fokus menatap ke arah yang ditunjuknya.

'Memangnya... ada apa?'

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jong Up untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Di luar sana, tepatnya di ujung trotoar berseberangan dari mobil mereka, terlihat sosok namja cantik berkaus putih dan berseragam montir yang bagian atasnya dibiarkan turun, menggantung sempurna di pinggang rampingnya.

Him Chan.

Hanya saja... terlihat berbeda. Tidak ada keceriaan yang tergambar dari kepala yang menunduk dan terus-terusan menatap jalanan beraspal itu. Him Chan sebanding dengan mayat hidup. Tatapannya kosong meskipun saat ini Young Jae dan Jong Up melihatnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Yang lebih mengkhawatirkan, namja cantik itu terus melangkah ke depan. Dapat dipastikan kalau kesadaran Him Chan patut dipertanyakan saat ini.

"Huft... biar aku yang menghampirinya, Jongupie. Kau tunggulah di mobil." Young Jae langsung melompat turun tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang kekasih. "Him Chan Hyung!" panggilnya sembari menyeberangi jalan. Sayangnya, makhluk cantik yang dipanggil malah terus melangkah tanpa menoleh. Sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam dunianya. Sepertinya.

"HYUNG!" Kali ini Young Jae berteriak. Tidak perlu sebenarnya, toh, dia sudah berdiri di depan Him Chan. Menghadang langkah lesu namja cantik itu.

"Eh? Youngie? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hyung, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Apa yang Hyung lakukan di sini? Ayo kita pulang!" Young Jae meraih pergelangan tangan Him Chan hanya untuk ditepis oleh namja cantik tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke sana."

"Hyung?"

Kaki Him Chan seolah bergerak mundur dengan sendirinya. "Aku tidak akan kembali ke sana. Aku tidak bisa bernafas di sana; Dia membuatku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Dia? Maksudmu... Yong Guk Hyung?" Him Chan tidak menjawab. Namun ekspresi keras dan tegang yang ditunjukkannya seolah berkata 'ya, Bang Yong Guk-lah yang membuatku tidak bisa bernafas'.

"Huft..." Lagi-lagi Young Jae menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia memang tidak pernah mengalami apa itu yang namanya dikekang, namun... melihat ke-overpro-an yang Yong Guk tunjukkan pada Him Chan... sedikit-banyaknya, ia paham. Him Chan merasa tidak bisa bernafas. Apa karena itu akhir-akhir ini dia tampak stress?

"Hyung, aku tahu terkadang Yong Guk Hyung berlebihan. Tapi... ada yang berkata padaku, tidak ada salahnya, 'kan, jika seorang kekasih mengkhawatirkan orang yang dicintainya? Yong Guk Hyung hanya terlalu mencintaimu. Dia sangat mencemaskanmu. Karena itulah, meskipun kalian sedang bertengkar dan seberapa-pun labilnya emosinya saat ini, Yong Guk Hyung tetap mengutus aku dan Jongupie untuk mencarimu. Dia terlalu peduli dan mencintaimu, Hyung." Dan sepertinya Young Jae harus berterima kasih banyak pada Jong Up atas kata-kata bijaksananya ini.

Bagai tertusuk dan terhujam di ulu hati, Him Chan tenggelam dalam berbagai emosi.

Cinta...

Itulah yang menjadi masalah sekarang!

Apa Yong Guk tahu apa itu 'cinta'?

Peduli...

Apa Yong Guk pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain?

Deg~

Oh, Him Chan... siapa yang sebenarnya kau bohongi? Bagaimana hatimu bisa memainkan intrik rumit seperti ini?!

Cinta dan rasa peduli... bukankah Yong Guk memilikinya? Rasa cinta dan peduli-lah yang membuat namja tampan itu... menjadi seorang pembunuh. Yah, dia membunuh semua pejabat bejat itu untuk balas dendam. Tapi... benarkah?

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang, ne?" ajak dan bujuk Young Jae sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Pada awalnya uluran tangan itu hanya ditatap nanar oleh si cantik, namun akhirnya senyuman lega menghiasi wajah Young Jae saat uluran tangannya dibalas dengan genggaman erat oleh jemari putih halus milik Him Chan.

"Ne, ayo kita pulang," ucapnya balas tersenyum.

Yah, Him Chan tidak punya pilihan. Dia sudah jatuh ke dalam kubangan, jadi... kenapa tidak berenang saja sekalian?! Dia akan mencari tahu sendiri kebenaran mengenai Bang Yong Guk. Bila itu bukan untuk kebaikan dirinya... maka ini untuk... makhluk hidup yang bertumbuh di dalam tubuhnya. Paling tidak, di masa depan nanti Him Chan tidak perlu berbohong pada si mungil; mengatakan kalau appanya adalah orang baik. Bukannya pembunuh berdarah dingin.

#######^0^########

From: Young Jae

—Hyung, kami sudah menemukan Him Chan Hyung. Sebentar lagi kami sampai di bengkel^^—

14 : 23

Baru dua menit berlalu semenjak terakhir kali mata tajam Yong Guk mengecek jam digital di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Namja tampan tersebut melakukannya berkali-kali, berharap waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan membawa Him Chan kembali ke ruangan ini. Kamar mereka. Entah kenapa dia merutuki kebodohan yang dilakukannya hingga mengakibatkan ia dan Him Chan bertengkar. Him Chan tidak mau berbagi beban? Fine. Him Chan sekarang membencinya? It's absolutely the-big-NOT FINE!

Brum... cklek!

Suara mesin berhenti dan pintu mobil yang dibuka dari arah garasi hampir saja membuat Yong Guk melompat riang, nyaris berlari keluar dari kamarnya jika saja ia tidak teringat kalau...

_'AKU SEDANG TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU!'_

Deg~

Benar. Him Chan sedang tidak ingin melihatnya. Teriakan frustasi namja cantik itu menegaskan hal tersebut. Lalu... apa yang sekarang harus Yong Guk lakukan? Menghindar? Ah, atau lebih tepatnya... menyembunyikan dirinya?

_'Huh, lihatlah betapa konyolnya dirimu, Bang Yong Guk! Kau berencana bersembunyi layaknya pengecut dari sosok cantik... lembut... dan... rapuh.'_

Cklek.

Yong Guk mematung di tempat. Babbo! Dia berpikir terlalu lama. Si cantik, lembut, dan rapuh itu sekarang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Suasana serasa mencekam karena keduanya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Juga tidak ada pergerakan bibir yang berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan. Hingga pada akhirnya kepala bersurai hitam Him Chan tertunduk, menatap jemari kakinya. Saat itulah Yong Guk sadar, sosok Him Chan, terlihat semakin rapuh. Layaknya bocah terlantar yang tidak memiliki jalan pulang. Sepenuhnya tersesat.

Tidak tahan melihat pemandangan menyedihkan di depannya, Yong Guk langsung menyongsong dan meraup tubuh kurus sang kekasih ke dalam pelukan luar biasa erat. Tidak membiarkan sedikitpun udara menyela diantara mereka.

"Mianhe, mianhe... Aku memang manusia pabbo. Aku egois. Mianhe, Hime... tidak seharusnya aku memaksamu. Maafkan aku, jeongmal..." ujar Yong Guk beruntun. Salah satu telapak tangan lebarnya menekan bagian belakang kepala Him Chan sehingga wajah cantik namja berkulit putih itu semakin tersembunyi di perpotongan lehernya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Him Chan salahkan selain hormon yang mengambil alih tubuhnya secara semena-mena. Ia bergetar, menangis, entah karena kata-kata penyesalan yang Yong Guk ucapkan atau karena... kenyataan bahwa dirinya hamil. Dia bingung. Takdir membuat posisinya serba sulit.

"Jangan menangis. Kumohon jangan menangis." Yong Guk menenangkan sembari mengusap surai hitam Him Chan lembut. Tindakan yang dilakukannya ini malah membuat si cantik semakin bergetar.

Him Chan benci menjadi melankolis. Tapi sekarang, dia malah menangis dalam pelukan hangat seseorang layaknya tidak ada hari esok.

'Damn hormon...'

Saat tangisan Him Chan mulai mereda, hanya terdengar sesegukan dari bibirnya, Yong Guk melepaskan pelukan erat mereka. Hanya berjarak sedikit. Tubuh keduanya masih menempel sempurna satu sama lain. Kedua tangan Yong Guk kemudian bergerak menghapus linangan air mata di kedua pipi putih tersebut.

"Mianhe, aku membuatmu menangis. Jangan membenciku, Hime. Jangan membenciku."

Si cantik menatap lurus wajah tampan di hadapannya. Mata yang selalu menatap siapapun tajam dan menusuk, kali ini menatap dengan cara berbeda. Terlihat lembut, dilingkupi permohonan. Bukanlah seorang Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin The Mato's yang tersohor. Mengingatkan Him Chan akan tatapan memelas saat mereka berdebat tadi.

"Bbang, kenapa kau... _mencintaiku_?" Entah kenapa Him Chan menanyakan ini. Dapat dilihatnya kedua mata Yong Guk melebar, lalu kemudian membentuk dua bulan sabit dengan gummy smile menghiasi bibir.

"Kau baru menanyakan hal itu sekarang?" Yong Guk mencubit pelan pipi kanan sang kekasih. "Saat pertama kali melihatmu; berdiri limbung dengan lengan bersimbah darah, aku hanya berpikir... kenapa bukan aku saja? Kenapa kau harus mendorongku? Percayalah, merahnya darah terlihat sangat mengerikan di atas kulit putihmu. Aku benar-benar panik waktu itu. Seolah lengan yang tertembak mampu membunuhmu seketika." Puncak hidung namja tampan tersebut berkerut. Ia pastinya mengingat dengan jelas saat-saat mengerikan itu, dimana untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, seorang Bang Yong guk takut akan merahnya darah.

Him Chan saat ini tak ubahnya seperti pengamat. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana tarikan otot-otot ekspresi pada wajah Yong Guk. Berharap dengan melakukannya, ia akan dapat membaca apa, dan siapa itu Bang Yong Guk.

Mungkin keduanya memang berjodoh. Mereka sama-sama buntu pada kata 'apa' dan 'siapa' diri masing-masing. Oh, seandainya hidup ini lebih mudah dan setiap manusia dapat dengan bebas menyampaikan isi hati satu sama lain.

"Bagiku kau seperti obat. Candu. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan, bagaimana jadinya diriku tanpamu. Setiap kali melihatmu disekitar, melindungimu sepenuh hati adalah satu-satunya yang kupikirkan. Kau terluka, aku akan jauh beribu-ribu lebih terluka. Terdengar mustahil dan gombal, tapi... itulah kenyataannya." Yong Guk mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan memberi kecupan kilat di bibir Him Chan. Membuat mata bengkak si makhluk cantik melebar.

Dan lagi-lagi Him Chan terlihat seperti anjing kecil karena memiringkan kepala dengan tatapan innocence terpatri jelas di wajahnya. "Jadi... kau benar-benar... mencintaiku?"

Yah, mungkin namja cantik ini tidak sadar telah membuat ekspresi menggemaskan tersebut. Oh, bagaimana Yong Guk harus bertahan bila Him Chan secara tanpa sadar telah mempesonanya, membutakan matanya dengan segala kecantikan dan keimutan yang dimilikinya?

Merasa tidak tahan, Yong Guk kemudian kembali mencuri kecupan kilat di bibir merah Him Chan. "Ne, aku sangat mencintaimu, Hime," tegasnya tanpa keraguan.

Deg~

Deg~

Deg~

Jantung Him Chan kembali berdebar. Jadi... Bang Yong Guk tahu apa itu... cinta? Dan namja itu sungguh-sungguh... mencintainya?

"Apa... tidak sebaiknya kalian pergi? Kupikir tidak baik mengintip apa yang dua anak manusia lakukan."

Kedua makhluk yang sedang berhimpitan di balik pintu kamar BangHim, mengintip, tentu saja terlonjak kaget. Terlebih, orang yang baru saja menegur mereka juga ikut menyandarkan dagu di puncak kepala paling atas. Untunglah, mereka berpegangan erat pada sisi kerangka pintu sehingga tidak terjatuh.

"Ya, Youngie Hyung! Kau mengagetkan kami!" Si maknae Zelo berbisik. Mereka masih saja pada posisi kepala tersusun satu sama lain. Sementara... Dae Hyun yang berada paling bawah, mulai bergerak gusar karena ada tambahan berat di puncak kepalanya yang terdapat dagu Zelo.

"Kkkkkk~ kalian ini memang kompak sekali, eoh?! Melakukan perbuatan buruk pun kalian bersama!" kekeh dan ledek Young Jae.

"Ya! Young Jae! Cepat minggir! Kepalaku sakit, Babbo!"

Bukan Young Jae namanya kalau ia akan menuruti perintah Dae Hyun. Malah, dengan sengaja namja manis tersebut menambahkan berat pada dagunya, menekan sekeras mungkin ke bawah. Young Jae tertawa keras saat didengarnya pekikan kesakitan dari bawah. Puas sekali karena ia tahu suara penderitaan milik siapa itu.

Cklek~

"Kalian sedang apa?"

SIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGG...

Pintu kamar BangHim terbuka sepenuhnya, ketiga onggok manusia di depan pintu mematung seketika. Sang leader, Bang Yong Guk, menatap mereka dengan satu alis terangkat dan kening berkerut. Di balik bahunya tampak Him Chan mengntip dengan wajah memerah—mungkin karena menangis—dan mata membengkak.

"Youngie, Zelo-ya, Dae Hyun? Kalian sedang... apa?" tanya Him Chan bingung.

"Mmmm..."

"Eng..."

"Aaa..."

Yong Guk menyipitkan mata, curiga, atau mungkin menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukan ketiga makhluk di hadapannya ini.

"Hehehe... jadi kalian sudah baikan?" tanya Young Jae sok polos disertai cengiran aneh.

Urat di dahi Yong Guk berkedut. Giginya terdengar keras bergemeletuk, hingga...

"YA! BERANINYA KALIAN MENGINTIP KAMI!? JIGULLE?!" teriak sang leader membahana. Ketiga manusia yang diteriaki sontak berhamburan, berlari dari kejaran 'monster' tampan bernama Bang Yong Guk. Jong Up yang tengah berlatih di ruang bawah pun mungkin dapat mendengar teriakan tersebut.

Tinggallah Him Chan sendiri. Berdiri, melongo di pintu kamar mereka sembari memperhatikan kekasihnya yang berlari mengejar Young Jae, Dae Hyun, dan Zelo. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum. Dan... benarkah orang seperti Bang Yong Guk adalah orang jahat?

_'Entahlah~'_

**TBC**

NB: RCL juseyo~~~ \(^0^)/


	5. Chapter 5

**ungrFF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/Part 5**

**Title: One Shot**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: M (kembali ke asal*smirk*)**

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

**Length: Chaptered **

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Him Chan *(^3)(0.0)***

**Bang Yong Guk~~ *Gukie~ (/)***

**Support Cast: **

**DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

**JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

**Disclaimer: BAP is TSEntertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeong~~*bow* Young Ran harap Readers-nim semua sedikit terhibur dengan chap, ni~ Young Ran suka baca NC*eh?* Apa kalian juga?#plakk Mianhe untuk terlalu lama menge-post FF ni. Bukan sengaja, tapi Young Ran lagi sibuk PKL. Masih syukur kalo Young Ran nggak nyerah dan memutuskan 'hiatus' dulu Oleh karena itu, Young Ran harap kita bisa semua bisa saling memahami dan menghargai, ne? Akhir kata, **Annyeong~ ***bow ala penganten Korea*& selamat membaca~~~

**Summary: **Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**One Shot**

**Part 5**

Yong Guk dan Him Chan seringkali melakukan sesuatu di luar rencana. Sore ini mereka pergi memantau lokasi sekali lagi. Memantau, jika meraba dan menjamahi tubuh masing-masing termasuk dalam 'memantau' lokasi.

"Kau yakin mereka tidak bisa melihat kita dari luar?" tanya Him Chan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Mata doe-nya nyalang menatap ke samping kanan kaca mobil karena... yah, hanya kaca bagian itulah yang bisa Him Chan lihat dari posisinya yang tengah berbaring di jok belakang mobil saat ini.

Terdengar kekehan dari Yong Guk. Namja tampan itu terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali padahal posisinya sama tidak nyamannya dengan posisi Him Chan. Mereka berhimpitan di jok belakang. Dan betapa menyesalnya karena bukannya membawa Range Rover yang mungkin akan memberikan ruang lebih besar, mereka malah memilih sedan hitam yang jelas-jelas ukuran jauh lebih kecil. Yah, sekali lagi, mereka sering melakukan sesuatu di luar rencana.

"Aku yakin, Hime. Semua mobil di garasiku berlapis kaca film. Hanya kita yang bisa melihat mereka dari sini. Kenapa? Kau takut mereka akan melihat kita? Tumben sekali kau mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu, Hime." Yong Guk berujar santai sambil membungkuk, kembali mengulum bibir Him Chan yang memerah dan mulai membengkak. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Him Chan untuk bisa bernafas dan berbicara dengan benar setelah Yong Guk menjauhi bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu," bisik Him Chan serak, "hanya saja... tidak nyaman melihat mereka berlalu-lalang. Aku seperti bintang film porno rasanya."

"Kkkkkkk~ aku jamin kau akan jadi bintang film porno yang sangat terkenal."

Kata-kata Yong Guk membuat si cantik ikut terkekeh. Telapak tangan yang halus tersebut mulai mengalungi leher tegap di atasnya. "Kalau begitu kau mau jadi produsernya? Aku butuh seseorang yang mampu membiayai besar-besaran untuk film perdanaku."

Yong Guk terlihat berpikir, berlagak mempertimbangkan ajakan Him Chan. Namun kemudian ia menyeringai lebar dan kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka, "aku akan lebih memilih menjadi 'lawan main'mu saja," putusnya sesaat sebelum meraih bibir makhluk cantik di bawahnya.

Si cantik hanya dapat terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yong Guk. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Membiarkan Yong Guk kembali menjamahnya? Dia tidak ingat kalau gara-gara kelalaiannya dalam hal ini, membuat ia dan Yong Guk menciptakan sesosok nyawa? Ah, persetan. Him Chan memang tidak perduli saat ini.

Ini hormon,

Dan, sentuhan Yong Guk.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa melepasnya!" Him Chan merengut. Beberapa menit kedua tangannya berkutat, menarik dan melepas ikat pinggang Yong Guk, namun... sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Benda itu terlalu erat. Apa Yong Guk sengaja memakainya seerat ini? Atau... ereksi di bawah perut namja tampan itulah penyebabnya?

Yong Guk menarik tubuhnya dari atas Him Chan, "biar aku yang membukanya. Kau juga buka bajumu, Hime."

Dengan serampangan dan terkesan buru-buru, Yong Guk dan Him Chan melepas baju masing-masing. Yong Guk lah yang pertama kali selesai. Namja itu juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Him Chan melepas boxer.

"Terima kasih. Kurasa aku sangat membutuhkannya."

"Kkkkkkk, dengan senang hati, Hime~"

Setelahnya, tidak ada lagi pertukaran kata. Yong Guk menarik tangan si cantik hingga sekarang tubuh kurus itu duduk mengangkang dalam pangkuannya. Dada mereka saling menempel, dengan bagian bawah yang... jelas-jelas akan saling beradu, bersentuhan sehingga menciptakan friksi menyenangkan sekaligus memabukkan.

Him Chan langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, berusaha agar dirinya tidak mengeluarkan desahan. Namun Yong Guk punya cara yang lebih bagus. Namja tampan itu menyerang bibir Him Chan dalam ciuman kasar. Ia menelan semua desahan yang mungkin juga akan tervokal keluar dari tenggorokan mereka.

Nafas si cantik tertahan saat Yong Guk memutuskan menambahkan tangannya untuk bermain di kedua puncak pink kemerahan yang terdapat di dada Him Chan. Memelintir sekaligus menekan-nekan dengan gemas.

"Hmmphhhhhhh..."

Puas menguasai bibir, atau lebih tepatnya mulut, Yong Guk beralih mengganti peran salah satu tangannya dengan bibir. Tonjolan pink kemerahan yang menegang hebat itu dihisapnya keras. Tidak lupa menambahkan lidah untuk berpartisipasi.

Baiklah, Him Chan menyerah. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Serta merta makhluk cantik tersebut mendesah keras. "AAAHHHHH – mmmppfthhhhh..." Sayangnya, Yong Guk kembali menguasai bibirnya.

"Ssshh..."

Samar-samar dapat didengar Yong Guk mendesis, desisan yang seolah meminta Him Chan untuk tidak bersuara. Oh, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukannya?! Namja ini benar-benar... paling tidak, jangan terus menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka! Itu membuat Him Chan serasa menggila!

"Engh!"

Yong Guk tidak pernah berhenti melakukan sesuatu. Kedua telunjuknya memasuki Him Chan tanpa aba-aba. Membuat si cantik terkesiap dan akan mengesampingkan pikiran bagaimana caranya tangan Yong Guk bisa berpindah secepat itu.

Sekuat tenaga Him Chan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari rasa sakit bercampur nikmat dengan menciumi bibir yang menguasainya lebih keras. Ini tidak membantu sama sekali. Terlebih saat dua jari lain bergabung. Si cantik menarik diri dengan mata terpejam erat.

"Uuuuhhhhh, B-Bbang... akhh... that's hurt..." Him Chan meringis dan secara spontan, meremas lengan atletis Yong Guk. Tanpa sengaja menancapkan kuku, mengundang ringisan yang sama dari si pemilik lengan. Meskipun begitu, ke-empat jemari yang bersarang tidak berhenti melakukan zig-zag, membuat jalan seolah yakin akan satu tujuan.

Jelas sekali hubungan intim yang mereka lakukan saat ini berbeda. Tidak ada kelembutan seperti biasa. Semuanya berlangsung secara keras dan kasar. Dan, Yong Guk menginginkannya. Begitupula dengan Him Chan. Makhluk cantik tersebut mendesah keras dan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke bawah, mencoba menelan sebanyak mungkin jemari Yong Guk. Sebentar-sebentar Him Chan mengutuk. Dia kesakitan, tentu saja.

"Hime, kau harus rileks." Yong Guk berujar. Melihat wajah Him Chan bergumul dengan rasa sakit, membuatnya tidak tega. Bagian dirinya yang sekiranya masih waras berteriak untuk berhenti, berhenti menyakiti sang Hime. Namun ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih bila bibir merah di hadapannya tidak berhenti mendesah, meringis, dan mengutuk. Dirty talk selalu memancing libido siapapun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Maka dari itu, Yong Guk kembali mengulum bibir Him Chan. Berharap dengan melakukan hal tersebut dapat membuat kekasihnya diam.

Berhasil.

Him Chan tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara, akan tetapi...

Fuck!

"A-aghh~ hmmpfftt... Himehhhh..."

... tidak dengan dinding sempit hangat yang seolah begitu lapar akan jemari Yong Guk. Dinding lembut tersebut mencengkram dan berkedut hebat. Menandakan bahwa Him Chan sudah sepenuhnya siap.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yong Guk menarik jemarinya. Him Chan sempat bergetar akan rasa kosong dan kehilangan. Namun tidak lama karena Yong Guk mulai mengangkat sedikit pinggul namja cantik tersebut dan memposisikan kesejatiannya di depan otot cincin sempit yang memerah dan berkedut tersebut.

Yong Guk menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia mulai mendorong pingul ke atas dan secara perlahan menurunkan tubuh Him Chan untuk menyelimuti miliknya dengan kehangatan makhluk cantik tersebut.

Mata tajam yang tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari pusat dimana tubuh mereka saling menyatu tersebut, terus terang membuat wajah Him Chan semakin merah padam. Apakah dia hanya mengkhayalkan berbagai macam hal sehingga merasa suasana saat ini terlalu intens? Terlalu berhasrat dan... diselimuti berbagai emosi kental. Inikah... cinta? Inikah rasanya bercinta atas dasar...

Deg~

... cinta?

"...hhhhh... Hime, ka-kalungkan lenganmu, ahhh... di-di leherku," perintah Yong Guk disertai geraman rendah. Him Chan bahkan tidak menyadari kalau tubuh mereka telah menyatu sepenuhnya. Oh, Yong Guk benar-benar keras dan tebal. Si cantik merasa tubuhnya terbelah dua, terlalu penuh sehingga tidak mampu menggerakkan otot dindingnya di bawah sana.

"Ahhhhhh... Guk-Gukiehhhh... terlalu... ahhhhhh..."

Melihat Him Chan yang mungkin sudah kehilangan akal sehat, apalagi memanggilnya dengan 'sayang', Yong Guk akhirnya memutuskan membimbing kedua lengan Him Chan untuk memeluk lehernya. Terus terang ia tidak perduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitar, membiarkan Him Chan mendesah sekeras yang namja cantik itu mau. Toh, semua kaca jendela tertutup rapat; tidak ada yang akan melihat mereka dari luar sana, dan Yong Guk berharap, begitu pula dengan desahan mereka.

Yong Guk mulai menempatkan telapak tangan di bokong kenyal Him Chan—tetap berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh bagian yang ditato—dan meremasnya perlahan, memijat. Ia dihadiahi desahan dan pekikan rendah dari makhluk cantik tersebut.

"Ahhhh... s-stop that... hhhh..."

Permintaan memelas Him Chan tidak ditanggapi Yong Guk. Namja tampan itu malah menyeringai evil dan terkikik. "Kkkkkkk~ kau harus lihat bagaimana ekspresimu saat ini, Hime~" bisiknya seduktif. Lidah Yong Guk mulai menjilati daun telinga yang ia bisiki. Membuat si pemilik spontan bergetar dan tanpa sadar menggerakkan otot dinding tubuh bawahnya. "Howhhhhh... you're so fuckin' delicious, Hime~ I'm never met someone so lovingly-fuckable like you. I just wanna pounded senseless into you. Make you cried my loving-name. Ever. And ever again~"

Him Chan tidak tahu apa tujuan Yong Guk sebenarnya mengatakan semua itu, yang pasti, that's make him so fuckin' TURN ON! Damn, mereka bahkan belum melakukan pergerakan apapun!

"I loved your scents too~" Yong Guk masih terus menggumamkan sesuatu. Namja itu seolah sibuk dalam dunia sendiri; dunianya yang tidak akan pernah absen dari sosok Kim Him Chan. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan memberikan kissmark di sekitar leher jenjang sang kekasih. "It's like... some kinds of strawberry and citrus. It's driving me crazy, you know?"

Terus terang Him Chan tidak mengerti kenapa Yong Guk terus menggumamkan hal-hal seperti ini padanya. Bagaimana bisa namja tampan itu menggabungkan dirty talk dengan kata-kata cheesy yang harus Him Chan akui, Ia. Sangat. Menyukainya!?

"I love you so much, Hime."

Dengan itu, Yong Guk mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas. Diikuti kedua tangannya menaik-turunkan tubuh Him Chan. Mereka saling bertemu dalam tubrukan kasar.

"Anghhhhhhhh~ Gukiehhhhh..." lenguh dan desah si cantik. Matanya terpejam erat, begitupula pelukannya di leher namja tampan yang memangkunya.

Mungkin Him Chan terlihat tengah mabuk, larut akan ekstasi karena pergerakan milik Yong Guk di dalam dirinya, namun... sebenarnya tidak terlalu. Him Chan ingin menangis. Marbel hitamnya terasa panas karena menahan genangan air mata. Bersyukurlah ia menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher Yong Guk saat ini.

Kali ini Him Chan tidak dapat menyalahkan hormon akan kesensitifannya. Ini terlebih pada rasa... sakit, sedih, kesal, kecewa. Entah pada siapa. Takdirkah? Ataukah karena... dia... mencintai Yong Guk?

"Eunghhh~" Him Chan melenguh, merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah melingkupi salah satu nipple-nya. Lidah Yong Guk. Namja tampan itu mengulum puncak pink kemerahan yang tampak membengkak tersebut dengan antusias. Pinggulnya tidak berhenti bergerak dengan tangan yang tetap menjaga agar Him Chan tetap di tempat. Entah bagaimana ia dapat melakukannya.

Mendapat rangsangan bertubi-tubi sekaligus, membuat Him Chan serasa melayang. Ujung bawah perutnya bergumul, pandangan memutih dan ia tahu, ia akan sampai. Marbel hitamnya mencoba fokus menatap Yong Guk—meskipun yang dapat dilihatnya hanya surai cokelat namja itu.

Oh, Bang Yong Guk seharusnya menyaksikan ekspresi si cantik saat ini. Jika dia tidak terlalu sibuk layaknya bayi kehausan, ia mungkin akan melihat betapa berbedanya pandangan Sang Hime padanya. Tidak ada lagi keraguan. Marbel hitam itu menggambarkan cinta. Cinta yang sebenarnya dan juga... penyesalan.

"AKKHHHHHHHH~ HIME!"

Yong Guk mencapai puncaknya terlebih dahulu, Him Chan mengikuti dua detik setelahnya. Tidak hanya banjir keringat, tubuh mereka juga berhiaskan cairan putih hangat yang menyembur keluar dari kesejatian Him Chan. Pertama kalinya makhluk cantik ini 'datang' dengan sangat keras. Dan mengingat betapa penuh dan beceknya bagian bawahnya, Him Chan tahu, Yong Guk 'datang' sama kerasnya dengan dirinya. Yah, mereka sama. Mereka... saling mencintai.

'I love you too, Gukie~'

Huft... seandainya si cantik bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang...

~~~~~\(^o^)(o.o)/~~~~~

"Cek peralatan sekali lagi." Yong Guk memerintahkan sembari memperhatikan bandul jam di lehernya.

Dae Hyun tampak sumringah, mengokang benda kegemarannya dan memasukkan beberapa timah panas ke dalam saku. Young Jae yang melihat hal itu hanya memutar bola mata. 'Dia pikir itu permen, eoh?!" dengus namja manis tersebut membatin.

"Ready?" tanya sang leader yang langsung disambut anggukan pasti dari semua penumpang Range Rover. Namja tampan tersebut kemudian mengamati jam digital di pergelangan tangannya. "Apapun yang terjadi misi harus selesai dalam empat-puluh-lima-menit kedepan. Zelo, Him Chan, pastikan kalian terus menyalakan radio, ara?!"

Him Chan seolah melihat namja yang berbeda. Bang Yong Guk di hadapannya saat ini terlihat seperti komandan tim SWAT. Cara namja tampan itu memberi instruksi... oh, apakah Yong Guk pernah berada di kepolisian sebelumnya?!

"... Chan...Him Chan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Him Chan mengerjap berkali-kali. Ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya melamun. " Oh, ne, nan gwenchana, Bbang."

Yong Guk mengamati Him Chan lekat. Mendapati kekasihnya melamun di saat-saat seperti ini, dia khawatir. Him Chan juga terlihat semakin pucat. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Hime?" Saking khawatirnya, Yong Guk bahkan tidak sadar telah menyebutkan panggilan favoritnya.

Semua penghuni Range Rover sontak beralih menatap keduanya. 'Hime'? Yong Guk tidak pernah memanggil Him Chan dengan sebutan 'itu' di depan mereka. Namun Yong Guk seolah tidak memperhatikan dan tetap sibuk mengamati sang kekasih. Lain halnya dengan Him Chan yang langsung memerah malu.

Yah, bagaimanapun, 'Hime' terdengar sangat girly di telinga siapapun, 'kan?

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Bbang."

Setelah memastikan kau-yakin-tidak-apa-apa berkali-kali, Yong Guk akhirnya melepaskan perhatiannya dari namja cantik bermata marbel tersebut. Dalam sekejap namja tampan bersuara berat itu kembali menjadi seorang komandan. Memimpin Young Jae, Dae Hyun beserta Jong Up menuju lokasi sasaran mereka.

Seperginya mereka, Him Chan dapat merasakan tatapan nanar Zelo padanya.

"Waegeure, Zelo-ya?"

"Eobseoyo~ Hyung dan Yong Guk Hyung terlihat berbeda."

Kedua alis Him Chan berkerut, tidak mengerti. "Berbeda?"

"Yah... Kalian terlihat... saling mencintai."

Deg!

Marbel hitam tersebut terbelalak. Apa Zelo sebegitu tajamnya dalam hal insting? Itu berarti... selama ini dia tahu kalau Him Chan tidak... AKH! Apa lagi yang remaja manis ini sadari?!

"A-apa maksudmu, Zelo-ya? Memangnya selama ini kami tidak terlihat seperti itu?" Him Chan sekuat tenaga menjaga suaranya terdengar normal. Terus terang jantungnya berdebar terlalu cepat. Biasanya suara seseorang akan bergetar bila dalam tahap seperti itu.

Zelo menggaruk sisi kepala. Dia terlihat ragu dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Atau... namja manis ini merasa segan, 'kah?

"Eummm... maaf jika aku salah bicara, Hyung. Selama ini... aku hanya melihat Yong Guk Hyung yang mencintai Him Chan Hyung."

Deg!

"Entah kenapa Him Chan Hyung terlihat selalu bimbang tiap kali berhadapan dengan Yong Guk Hyung. Aku tidak mengerti."

Deg!

Baiklah, namja polos ini telah memergoki kepura-puraan Him Chan. Apakah aktingnya selama ini begitu buruk?

"Tapi... kali ini aku melihat Him Chan Hyung dan Yong Guk Hyung berbeda. Aku senang akhirnya Hyung membalas perasaan tulus Yong Guk Hyung. Chukkae, Hyung~"

Senyuman Zelo menyadarkan Him Chan. Yah, ia harus berterima kasih banyak atas kepolosan dan keremajaan Zelo. Setidaknya namja manis itu tidak mencurigainya dalam artian negatif.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ne?!" Him Chan menyahut terlalu bersemangat. Dan dia bersumpah, ia melihat kilatan jahil pada mata remaja manis di hadapannya. Oh, memangnya Zelo ingin bertanya apa?

"Benarkah Yong Guk Hyung memanggilmu 'Hime'?"

Blush~

Yah, Him Chan seharusnya sudah menebaknya. Siapapun yang mendengar panggilan Yong Guk, pastilah menertawakan Him Chan seperti halnya... Zelo saat ini.

"Bwahahaha, I can't believe it! Hahahaha..."

#######^0^########

Yong Guk mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke atas, memberi isyarat agar ketiga bawahannya mendekat. Mereka saat ini tengah berada di sisi Utara rumah mewah milik seorang pejabat bernama Samuel James. Tidak terlalu sulit bagi Yong Guk dan komplotannya untuk menumbangkan beberapa penjaga pintu gerbang. Yang menjadi fokus perhatian mereka sekarang adalah, beberapa 'anjing penjaga' yang berada di dalam rumah.

"Dae Hyun, Young Jae, kalian berdua masuk melalui pintu Selatan. Dan kau Jong Up, ikut denganku!" Yong Guk memberi instruksi.

Keempat orang tersebut langsung berpencar dalam dua kelompok. Dae Hyun dan Yong Jae ke arah Selatan, sedangkan Yong Guk dan Jong Up Utara.

"Kau lihat dua orang di sana?" tanya Young Jae berbisik. Namja manis itu dan Dae Hyun saat ini tengah menempelkan punggung pada dinding, berlindung di bawah naungan bayangan gelap.

Dae Hyun menjentikkan jari, "biar kubereskan~" dendangnya santai. Layaknya sniper profesional, namja tampan berkulit tan itu mengangkat lengan dan mengarahkan pistol dengan pasti. Salah satu matanya ditutup untuk fokus dan,

Ssst!

Ssst!

Bruk!

Bruk!

Dua namja bertubuh kekar jatuh tidak bernyawa. Kepala mereka berlubang dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

Cepat,

Dan bersih.

Khas seorang Jung Dae Hyun. Namja itu menyeringai melihat hasil kerjanya. Dengan dramatis ditiupnya ujung pistol yang telah menumbangkan dua orang tersebut. "Fiuh~ sayang, senjata ini berperedam. Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau terdengar ledakannya," keluhnya kecewa.

Young Jae hanya menggeleng dan tertawa. Hanya di saat-saat seperti inilah dia dan Dae Hyun bisa akur.

Keduanya mulai berjalan mengendap-endap, melangkahi tubuh yang tergeletak di depan pintu begitu saja.

Sepi.

Kenapa rumah mewah ini begitu sepi?

Lalu, untuk apa kesemua anjing penjaga itu berkeliaran di sekitar rumah kalau nyatanya rumah ini sepi?

Yong Guk bergumul dengan pikirannya. Ia sudah memeriksa ke beberapa sudut rumah, hanya untuk mendapati dirinya berhadapan dan menghabisi 'anjing penjaga'. Dia tidak butuh mereka! Dia menginginkan nyawa Samuel James!

Tap,

Tap,

Suara langkah dari balik pintu membuat Yong Guk dan Jong Up waspada. Dengan siaga keduanya mengarahkan senjata ke arah pintu, bersiap menembaki siapapun itu. Dan semoga Samuel James cukup beruntung untuk mengantarkan nyawanya pada si malaikat ma—

Cklek~

"Hyung! Jong Up!" Dae Hyun berseru riang namun pelan. Menyeringai bodoh seperti biasanya. Dibelakangnya muncul Young Jae yang hanya menyapa dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan.

Huft~

Tinggallah Yong Guk yang menghela nafas kecewa namun tidak dengan Jong Up. Namja bermata sipit itu malah tersenyum cerah pada Dae – oh, Young Jae lebih tepatnya. Perlahan didekatinya sang kekasih, " Kalian menemukan sesuatu?"

"Anjing penjaga, iya. Tapi Samuel James... negatif." Young Jae mengangkat kedua bahunya untuk kata-kata terakhir. Yah, dia dan Dae Hyun juga tidak menemukan apa-apa. "Mencurigakan sekali. Dengan penjaga sebanyak itu... aku yakin mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Yong Guk mengangguk-anggukkan kepala menyetujui pendapat Young Jae. Ditelusurinya sekeliling ruangan besar dengan banyak sofa itu. Mmm... sepertinya ini ruang rapat. Ruang rapat bagi kaum-kaum elit. Pada tiap sandaran lengan sofa terdapat asbak. Beberapa diantaranya sudah hampir terisi penuh oleh puntung cerutu yang mengeluarkan asap.

Tunggu,

Asap?

Tidak hanya satu atau dua, tetapi kebanyakan puntung cerutu di setiap asbak masih mengeluarkan asap.

Bukankah itu berarti... ruangan ini baru saja digunakan?

Pastilah Samuel James dan rekan-rekannya baru mengadakan rapat di ruangan ini. Tapi... dimana mereka sekarang?

Bszzzztttttt...

"Hyung, kau mendengarku?"

Suara Zelo terdengar dari saluran radio pada earphone Yong Guk. "Ne, aku mendengarmu, Zelo-ya."

"Bagaimana? Target berhasil dimusnahkan?"

Tanpa Zelo sadari, Him Chan di sebelahnya begidik mendengar hal 'sadis' tersebut keluar dengan mudah dari bibir sesosok remaja manis seperti dirinya.

"Belum. Kami bahkan tidak menemukan apa-apa selain penjaga."

"Eoh? Itu aneh."

Benar.

Itu aneh. Sangat.

Him Chan dan Zelo saling bertatapan. Begitupula dengan Yong Guk dan timnya. Mereka tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing saat sebuah teriakan panjang terdengar entah dari mana.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lengkingan panjang dan menyayat hati. Siapapun itu, pastilah seseorang yang tengah menanggung sakit yang teramat sangat.

Tubuh Zelo bergetar mendengarnya. Bahkan, dari earphone sekalipun, suara teriakan itu dapat dengan jelas ia dengar.

"Hyung! Di bawah. Asalnya dari bawah!" Terdengar lengkingan suara Young Jae di seberang.

"Kututup dulu."

Pip.

Yong Guk memutuskan sambungan radio. Ia kemudiaan mendekati Young Jae yang menunjuk ke arah lantai. Mereka di lantai satu, jadi... ah, ruang bawah tanah, 'kah?

Seolah sepemikiran dengan sang leader, mata Young Jae melebar sesaat lalu kemudian keduanya mulai menghentak-hentakkan kaki di sekitaran lantai.

Dae Hyun dan Jong Up yang melihatnya hanya saling berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu. Yah, otak mereka tidak secerdas dua orang itu.

"Jangan berdiri saja, Babbo! Cepat cari pintunya!" bentak Yong Guk jengkel.

Dae Hyun dengan kebodohannya malah bertanya, "pintu apa, Hyung?"

"Tsk. Pintu ke ruang bawah tanah! Aku yakin di sekitar sini!"

Oh.

Kepala pirang Dae Hyun manggut-manggut. Ck, sikap yang ditunjukkannya tidak sebanding dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Yong Guk. Untunglah sang leader sedang dalam mood 'aman' saat ini.

Mereka semua mulai mencari, menghentak-hentakkan kaki hingga terdengar suara 'thud' pelan di bawah kaki Jong Up. Yong Guk langsung menyingkap karpet permadani pada bagian tersebut.

Pada hamparan keramik putih yang luas, terdapat sebuah pintu kayu ukuran sedang dengan kenop kecil di sisinya.

Pintu rahasia...

Menuju ruang bawah tanah.

**TBC**

Thanks To:

**matokeke****, ****bang3424****, ****Brie APel****, ****yongchan****, ****ChaaChulie247****, ****Achers26****, ****Kang Hyena****, cecilia, ****bbang2chan****, ****NavyDilla****, AngAng13, ****Yuuhee****, ****BangHimTheory1****, ****Liu HeeHee****, himechan, ****odulthehun****, riri, daelogvrl, ****seokwang14****, ****, ****banghimdaisuki****, ****KekeMato2560****, AngAng13, XHIMCHANCHAN, Guest, jokomato, & onix-ssi. Kamsahamnida~ utk reviews yeoreobun semua~~~~~^^ **

NB: Kalian liat rambut baru Hime baru-baru ni? GYAAAAAA ^0^ He is so fuckin' adorable! He looks so handsome and beautiful at the same time ^/^ 3 Love him so much... 3 3


	6. Chapter 6

**FF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/Part 6**

**Title: One Shot**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

**Length: Chaptered **

**Main Cast:**

**Kim Him Chan *(^3)(0.0)***

**Bang Yong Guk~~ *Gukie~ (/)***

**Support Cast: **

**DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

**JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

**Disclaimer: BAP is TSEntertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeong~~*bow* Mmmmm... no commento~~~Akhir kata, **Annyeong~ ***bow ala penganten Korea*& selamat membaca~~~

**Summary: **Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**One Shot**

**Part 6**

"Menurut Hyung, itu... tadi apa?"

Zelo menatap cemas wajah cantik di sebelahnya. Lima belas menit telah berlalu sejak Yong Guk dan yang lain memutuskan komunikasi radio mereka. Tanpa kabar apa-apa, jelas sekali Him Chan dan Zelo khawatir dibuatnya.

"Entahlah, Zelo-ya. Kurasa... itu teriakan yeoja," simpul Him Chan apa adanya. Kembali diliriknya bandul jam yang terpasang di leher. Tadinya Yong Guk yang memakai ini, tetapi namja itu entah mengapa memakaikannya ke leher Him Chan.

_'Noona-ku merupakan korban human traffiking yang didalangi oleh pejabat korup.'_

Deg.

Human traffiking...

Pejabat korup...

Kesadaran menghantam kepala Him Chan begitu saja. Marbel hitamnya membulat penuh antisipasi. Mungkinkah...

"Zelo-ya, kau tahu cerita mengenai noona Yong Guk?"

Kepala abu-abu Zelo mengangguk cepat. Ya, tentu saja dia tahu. "Ne."

"Kurasa yeoja yang berteriak itu mengalami hal yang sama. Dia korban human traffiking." Him Chan menyimpulkan tanpa ragu. Entah kenapa tidak ada lagi keraguan mengenai Yong Guk. Dia mempercayai namja itu sepenuhnya.

Samuel James...

Pejabat korup.

######^0^#######

Tempat ini gelap dan hanya berpenerangan lampu di tiap lorongnya. Siapapun mungkin tidak akan pernah menyangka, di bawah sebuah rumah super mewah, terdapat ruangan berjeruji besi kokoh di setiap sudutnya. Ini penjara bawah tanah.

Young Jae hanya bisa menelan saliva kasar sembari nyalang memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ini adalah kali pertama ia benar-benar terjun dalam sebuah misi. Tentu saja dia nervous. Hampir saja namja manis ini terlonjak kaget, merasakan tangan seseorang meremas bahu kanannya.

"Ssshhh... tenanglah, Youngie~" Jong Up berbisik. Namja itulah yang meremas pelan bahu Young Jae.

Dae Hyun yang berada di belakang keduanya memutar bola mata. Dia masih iri. 'Oh, jadi sekarang tidak ada lagi embel-embel hyung, eoh?' sungut batinnya... ehem, jealous.

Yong Guk tidak memperdulikan bisik-bisik di belakang. Ia terlalu fokus menatap tiap-tiap penjara yang anehnya, kosong. Dimana yeoja yang berteriak tadi?

Yeoja...

Pelipis Yong Guk seolah berkedut. Ia teringat akan nasib buruk yang menimpa sang noona. Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan menyelamatkan yeoja itu. Dia sudah berjanji di hadapan makam sang noona, apapun yang terjadi, ia akan menumpas pejabat-pejabat bejat itu. Dan apapun yang terjadi, tidak akan dibiarkannya seseorang mengalami nasib yang sama seperti noona-nya. Tidak akan.

"Hahaha~ bagaimana? Kalian menyukainya?"

Empat namja di lorong gelap tersebut membeku. Samar-samar dapat mereka dengar suara-suara dari arah... ah! Lorong lain lagi! Sial, seberapa luas sebenarnya penjara bawah tanah ini?!

Yong Guk memberi instruksi agar Dae Hyun dan Young Jae memasuki lorong terlebih dahulu. Ia dan Jong Up mengikuti setelahnya. Perlahan mereka mendekat dan menyelinap diantara sudut-sudut gelap hingga tiba di sebuah lorong lainnya. Lorong, ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut ruangan, diisi oleh beberapa orang namja bersetelan jas mahal. Asap cerutu bergumul di udara.

Young Jae dan Dae Hyun sontak menutup hidung. Bukan karena asap cerutu, namun karena... demi Tuhan, bau seks menguar keras dari ruangan itu. Seks mungkin adalah hal yang menyenangkan, tetapi mencium bau seks orang lain? Itu. Sangat. Menjijikkan. Young Jae bahkan rasanya ingin muntah.

Berbeda dengan Young Jae dan Dae Hyun, Yong Guk dan Jong Up tampak sama sekali tidak terganggu. Bukan karena terbiasa tapi... pemandangan di tengah ruangan tersebutlah yang membuat keduanya membeku.

Miris,

Tidak bermoral,

Bejat.

Beberapa orang yeoja, naked, terbaring lesu di lantai dengan... leher dirantai. Tak ubahnya seperti hewan peliharaan. Tubuh mereka kurus dihiasi berbagai luka baret dan cairan putih. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu 'itu' cairan apa.

"Who is the next volunteer? We have so many slave in here. They're ready for your satisfaction!" Salah seorang berbadan pendek dengan perut buncit berseru layaknya berada di sebuah pelelangan pasar ikan. Yah, mereka melelang manusia di sini.

Yong Guk mengepalkan tangan yang tidak memegang senjata hingga buku-buku jari tersebut memutih. Keadaan yeoja-yeoja itu... mengingatkannya akan sang noona ketika pertama kali diselamatkan dari klub malam. Noona-nya sengsara, begitupula yeoja-yeoja ini.

Seolah menyadari reaksi Yong Guk, Young Jae yang sudah melihat kenyataan dalam ruang sel itu, mengulurkan tangan menepuk-nepuk pundak sang leader agar tenang. "Calm down, Hyung. Kita dalam misi," ucapnya memperingatkan. Mata sang leader yang masih menyipit menatap lurus ke depan tampak belum setuju akan kata-kata Young Jae. "Kalau misi ini berhasil, bukankah itu berarti kita juga menyelamatkan mereka?"

Yong Guk mulai menoleh. Dia pikir Young Jae benar. Untuk itulah dia berteman akrab dengan namja manis ini; segala hal selalu berdasar pada otak. Meskipun Yong Guk sendiri juga tergolong cerdas, hanya saja... emosi kadang lebih berkuasa.

"Amati. Apa kalian melihat Samuel James?"

"Eum! Ne, Hyung. Arah jam tiga, dengan topi dan jubah putih." Jong Up memberitahu hasil pengamatannya. Mereka mengangguk mengikuti arah pandang namja itu.

"Ingat, target utama Samuel James. Pakai masker kalian, aku akan mengusir yang lainnya dengan gas air mata."

Ketiganya mengangguk dan mulai mengenakan masker anti gas air mata masing-masing. Setelah memakai masker, Yong Guk melemparkan bom gas air mata di tengah kerumunan dalam sel. Dalam sekejap kepulan asap berpendar hijau memenuhi sekitar. Pekikan, teriakan, beserta suara batuk mulai terdengar. Beberapa orang berusaha berlari keluar. Yong Guk membiarkan mereka. Dia hanya butuh nyawa Samuel James. Tikus-tikus lainnya hanya perlu menunggu waktu saat nama mereka keluar dalam daftar target.

Sosok bertopi dan berjubah putih juga tampak ingin keluar. Sayang, niatnya harus terhalang karena tangan seseorang melayang, menghantam rahangnya hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur kelantai kasar sel.

"Not that fast, Mr. James~"

Samuel James, namja yang tersungkur di lantai, membelalakkan mata menyaksikan empat orang namja berseragam serba hitam berdiri dengan senjata di hadapannya. Wajah keempatnya tersembunyi di balik topeng gas air mata.

"S-s-siapa kalian?!"

"Hahaha... how do you do!? We're the angel that will bring your dirty-sinner soul to the hell~" Salah satu dari namja bertopeng itu berdendang dengan suara beratnya. Sang pemimpin. Mr. James bisa melihat dari aura yang menguar kuat dari sosok bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

"Huh! Kau pikir dengan siapa kau berbicara, Brengsek!? Aku orang penting di negara ini! Kau pikir akan bebas begitu saja setelah membunuhku?!" teriak Mr. James lantang. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Terlalu takut hingga mengundang kekehan remeh dari si pemimpin aka Yong Guk.

"Kkkkkk... kau dengar dirimu sendiri, Orang Tua. Orang-orang sejenismu memang tidak tahu diri. Pendosa seperti kalian harusnya dimusnahkan." Yong Guk berkata dengan gelengan prihatin. Ia kemudian melirik Jong Up dan Young Jae di sebelahnya. Yang dilirik langsung tahu dan bergerak membantu yeoja-yeoja di tengah ruangan untuk berdiri dan membawa mereka pergi. Kemungkinan besar Young Jae meminta mereka untuk menunjukkan di mana gadis-gadis lainnya disekap.

"Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dengan mudah dari sini! Orang-orangku akan—AKH!"

Yong Guk menapakkan kakinya di atas dada Samuel. Memberikan tekanan keras dan kasar. "Akan apa? Kalau yang kau maksud anjing-anjing di luar sana... tsk, kurasa kau butuh peliharan yang lebih berguna. Paling tidak carilah yang anti peluru."

Kata-kata Yong Guk seharusnya cukup mengintimidasi, dan rasanya tidak masuk akal kalau namja yang berbaring di lantai saat ini... tertawa?

"Hahahaha..."

Salah satu alis Dae Hyun terangkat bingung. Apa namja paruh baya ini mulai gila, eoh?

"HAHAHAHAHA, bukan, bukan anjing-anjing tidak berguna itu. Maksudku... mereka." Samuel menyeringai, menatap lurus di balik bahu dua orang yang tengah menodongnya dengan senjata.

Belum sempat Yong Guk dan Dae Hyun berbalik saat tiba-tiba...

BUAGH!

BRUGH!

... sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepala keduanya. Mereka tersungkur dan sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti, beberapa namja berjaket kulit tampak memainkan tongkat baseball. Yah, benda itulah yang mereka gunakan untuk menghantam kepala Yong Guk dan Dae Hyun.

~~~~~\(^3^)(0.0)/~~~~~

"Hyung! Hyung mau kemana?! Kita seharusnya menunggu Yong Guk Hyung dan yang lainnya di sini!"

"Sudah lebih lima belas menit berlalu dari waktu yang ditentukan, Zelo-ya. Kurasa terjadi sesuatu. Kau tunggulah di sini, ne!"

"Tapi, Hyung—"

Kata-kata Zelo terputus, berganti dengan tatapan takjubnya.

Clang.

Srat.

Trak!

Sret!

Bagaimana tidak?! Dengan lihai dan lincahnya jemari lentik Him Chan merakit satu senjata utuh yang sebelumnya masih terpisah di dalam box khusus. Yong Guk hanya menggunakan senjata itu untuk keperluan khusus. Dan seingat Zelo, tidak ada yang bisa merakit dan menggunakannya selain sang leader dan Dae Hyun.

'Apa... Him Chan Hyung pernah mendapat latihan khusus dari Yong Guk Hyung dan Dae Hyun Hyung?'

"Hyung pergi, Zelo-ya. Terus hidupkan radiomu," kata Him Chan sebelum melompat keluar dari mobil. Meninggalkan Zelo yang masih menganga takjub di tempat.

######^0^######

Bugh!

"Akh!"

"Hahaha, aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu, Bang Yong Guk. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mendatangiku seperti ini. Tsk~ Aku salut! Hanya membawa tiga orang kau sanggup memasuki tempat ini. Huft... sayang sekali namamu yang tersohor harus berakhir di sini."

Yong Guk membuang ludah kasar. Mulutnya terasa asing karena terlalu banyak digenangi darah. Dapat dipastikan gusi dan beberapa bagian lain di dalam sana telah lecet. Terima kasih pada Samuel James yang telah menghadiahi pukulan bertubi-tubi ke wajahnya. Namun... separah apapun luka-luka itu, tidak menghentikan Yong Guk untuk terkekeh dan menyeringai.

"Kkkkkk~ benarkah? Kepercayaan dirimu sungguh tinggi, Orang Tua. Kau tidak bisa membunuh 'malaikat maut'. Akulah yang akan mencabut nyawa kotormu." Yong Guk berujar santai. Bagai maniak, namja itu terlihat menikmati sakit pada tubuhnya. Membuat pria paruh baya di hadapannya meradang dan kembali melayangkan pukulan tepat di dada.

Bugh!

Krak~

Yong Guk tidak berkhayal saat telinganya mendengar suara retak. Oh, itu tulang rusuk, tampaknya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Kali ini Samuel menyeringai lebar melihat pria yang duduk terikat di kursi itu terbatuk. "Dengar, Brengsek! The one that will death in here is you..." Samuel melirik sekilas tiga orang yang juga terikat pada kursi di sudut ruangan sana. "Oh, my wrong~ you and those Three Useless overthere will be finish soon~"

Sama sekali tidak gentar, Yong Guk menatap tajam pria yang baru saja dengan percaya diri mengancamnya. Huh! Setelah antek-anteknya datang, pria tua ini jadi berani, eoh? Pengecut. Shit! Seandainya Jong Up dan Young juga tidak ikut tertangkap.

"Oh! Tatapanmu mengingatkanku akan seseorang." Samuel berceletuk tiba-tiba. "Hmm... seorang pelacur di klub malam... Ah, Bang Yong Sui! Aku ingat sekarang!"

DEG!

Mata tajam itu terbelalak lebar. Benarkah... Samuel baru saja menyebut nama sang noona?

"Ah! Dia kakakmu, bukan?! Astaga~ dunia ini kecil sekali! Kau tahu? Yong Sui... ahh... dia sungguh luar biasa~ she's so fuckin' sexy! I could remembered how she was scream like slut when we were did fivesome. Your sister is so really a good slave, Mr. Bang~"

Shit.

Yong Guk dapat merasakan urat di pelipisnya berkedut. Darahnya mendidih mendengar Samuel merendahkan sang kakak dengan kata-kata vulgarnya. Yah, namja itu sengaja. Dan... tampaknya dia lebih mengenal riwayat hidup Yong Guk dengan baik.

Tunggu,

Apakah Samuel adalah salah satu dari pejabat-pejabat korup yang berkaitan dengan penculikan kakaknya?

"Ya, itu benar." Seolah mengetahui apa yang saat ini Yong Guk pikirkan tentangnya, Samuel menjawab dugaan untuknya begitu saja. Namja itu menyeringai kejam kemudian mendekatkan wajah, "akulah yang melelang Yong Sui di tempat ini. Kau lihat tiang di sudut ruangan itu? Dulu kami mengikatnya di sana. Kakakmu sangat cantik. Tubuhnya yang indah dan tinggi... huft... siapapun tidak akan sadar kalau saat itu dia hanyalah bocah dua belas tahun."

Cukup!

Yong Guk sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Dipenuhi amarah, namja tampan itu memberontak sekuat tenaga dari ikatan yang membelenggunya. Dia blank. Satu-satunya yang akan dilakukannya saat ini adalah menghajar Samuel James hingga nyawa lelaki paruh baya itu melayang.

Samuel sempat kaget dan mundur melihat kursi yang diduduki Yong Guk tampak akan patah jika namja itu terus-terusan memberontak. Untuk itu, diliriknya sang pesuruh di sudut ruangan.

BUAGH!

Lagi-lagi Yong Guk harus menyerah pada kegelapan saat benda keras kembali menghantam belakang kepalanya di tempat yang sama.

"HYUNG!"

Teriakan Young Jae adalah hal terakhir yang dapat Yong Guk dengar.

#######^0^#######

Him Chan merapatkan punggungnya ke pagar saat melihat beberapa orang namja bersetelan mahal berhamburan keluar dari rumah Samuel James. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang keluar dari rumah itu, Him Chan bergerak masuk.

Rumah ini sangat besar. Sungguh terkesan sombong dan berlebihan untuk sebuah negara yang masih berada di bawah garis kemiskinan. Him Chan membuat catatan di dalam hatinya mengenai hal ini. Sudah waktunya mereka—polisi—menyelidiki pejabat korup seperti Samuel James. Mereka mencuri uang rakyat dan berfoya-foya diatas kesengsaran orang lain. Dan yang lebih mirisnya, ada human trafficking pula yang membayangi bisnis kotor mereka.

Mungkin menghubungi sang atasan saat ini adalah hal yang tepat untuk Him Chan lakukan. Namja cantik tersebut mematikan radio di telinganya untuk mencegah kemungkinan Zelo mendengar percakapannya nanti.

'Halo?'

Terdengar suara di seberang sana. Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, Him Chan melaporkan apa yang ditemukannya. "Bos! Aku sekarang di rumah Pejabat Samuel James. Bos tahu? Dia kemungkinan terlibat bisnis illegal, Bos. Human trafficking! Can you believe that?!"

'Chanie?! Is that you?'

Deg!

Suara itu...

Deg!

Itu jelas bukan suara atasannya... itu...

'Owh, God, Chanie! I'm looking for you so long time! Where have you been? Jadi rumor itu benar? Kau ditugaskan appaku menyamar dalam kelompok The Mato's?! Chanie! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kelompok itu berbahaya dan paling ditakuti! Nyawamu bisa sa—"

"Katakan pada bos untuk secepatnya mengirim tim ke kediaman Pejabat Samuel James."

Tut!

Him Chan langsung memutuskan komunikasi. Tubuh kurusnya bergetar disertai keringat dingin mengalir begitu saja membasahi pelipisnya.

Itu... Daniel.

Yah, Him Chan yakin seratus persen kalau orang yang baru saja mengangkat telepon milik sang atasan adalah Daniel. Itu berarti...

Dia sekarang berada di Thailand?

Namja itu berada di Bangkok?!

Dan lebih buruknya lagi... sekarang namja itu mengetahui keberadaannya.

Tidak.

ANDWE!

Him Chan tidak ingin melihat namja itu lagi! Him Chan tidak—

"Hiks~ lepaskan kami, Brengsek!"

Plakk!

"Diam, Jalang!"

Segala kegalauan namja cantik bermata marbel tersebut buyar ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan diselingi pukulan dari arah Utara. Tepatnya di sebuah kamar dengan pintu bercat hitam.

Secara perlahan Him Chan melangkah, mendekati pintu hitam tersebut. Tanpa kentara jemari lentiknya memutar kenop, lalu mengintip ke dalam kamar.

Ada tiga orang namja bersenjata. Lima belas orang lebih yeoja berpakaian minim juga berada di sana. Yeoja-yeoja itu tampak sangat ketakutan karena saling berpelukan satu sama lain di sudut ruangan. Gigi Him Chan bergemeletuk melihatnya. Rasanya dia ingin menerobos masuk begitu saja. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, ini jelas bisnis ilegal yang Samuel James lakukan. Bila bukan human trafficking, maka pelacuran terselubung sudah memberatkan tuduhan yang akan Samuel James terima.

Dan hmm... tiga orang namja bertubuh kekar bukanlah tandingan seorang Kim Him Chan. Mereka bersenjata? Begitupula Him Chan! Tangan namja cantik itu terasa gatal ingin menggunakan senjata khusus ini, tapi... belum saatnya dia membuat keributan. Dia harus menemukan Yong Guk dan yang lainnya terlebih dahulu. Entah apalah nasib keempat orang itu sekarang.

Dengan berat hati Him Chan meletakkan senjata khusus tersebut di meja perabotan di sebelah pintu. Kemudian ia merogoh saku celananya dan menarik sepucuk senjata api. Senjata ini bereperedam. Bersih. Dan pastinya, tidak akan menimbulkan keributan.

Tiga orang namja bertubuh kekar di dalam ruangan tampak sibuk menodongkan senjata mereka pada yeoja-yeoja malang itu. Berlagak seolah-olah mereka adalah raja yang paling berkuasa di dunia karena memegang senjata. Pengecut.

Mengendap, si cantik bermata marbel memasuki kamar. Yeoja-yeoja di sudut ruangan yang secara kebetulan menghadap ke arahnya tampak melebarkan mata. Him Chan sesegera mungkin melarikan telunjuk ke bibir; mengisyaratkan agar mereka tetap diam. Tanpa kentara yeoja-yeoja yang diberi isyarat mengangguk.

Setelahnya, bagai petarung profesional, Him Chan melompat dengan salah satu lutut ditekuk. Sudut lutut itu tepat mengenai belakang kepala namja bertubuh kekar yang berdiri di tengah. Namja itu tersungkur, hampir mengenai yeoja-yeoja di depannya jika saja mereka tidak segera menyingkir.

Dua teman si namja bertubuh kekar yang sekarang tersungkur tidak sadarkan diri tampak terkejut akan kehadiran Him Chan. Mereka hendak menodongkan senjata ke arah namja cantik itu jika saja sebuah tendangan keras pada tangan yang membuat senjata di pegangan mereka terjatuh, dan... dua peluru tidak tepat bersarang di kening keduanya.

Brugh!

Brugh!

Dalam sekejap, dua namja bertubuh kekar jatuh menghimpit teman mereka yang sudah berbaring duluan di lantai.

Him Chan menyeringai. Oh, dia suka Thailand. Dia tidak pernah menyesal datang ke tempat ini dan mempelajari budayanya. Seni beladiri Muay Thai sangat menarik, eoh?!

######^0^######

Yong Guk merasakan tubuhnya mengigil. Hampir saja dia tersedak begitu membuka mata, mendapati wajahnya disiram dengan air es.

"Ah, thanks God, You're wake!"

Terdengar seseorang berseru padanya. Sebelum Yong Guk bisa memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia harus terbatuk karena dadanya saat ini ditapaki seseorang.

"Bangun, Bangsat! Paling tidak kau harus membuka mata saat aku membunuhmu pelan-pelan. Beraninya kau mengincar nyawaku!" Samuel berteriak penuh amarah. Kakinya semakin menapak keras pada dada Yong Guk. Mereka sudah tidak lagi mengikat namja itu di kursi. Kali ini Yong Guk di rantai kaki dan tangannya ke dinding salah satu sel. Huh, tidak jauh beda dengan ketiga temannya yang lain. The Mato's hanya perlu menghitung menit menunggu kematian mereka!

"Menjauh darinya, Brengsek!" Dae Hyun menggeram keras. Rahangnya serasa lepas akibat terlalu banyak menerima pukulan. Wajah tampan namja itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, hanya saja dia masih memiliki kekuatan kalau untuk sekedar menggertak dan memaki pria yang dengan seenaknya menyiksa Yong Guk yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak lagi bisa membuka mata dengan benar.

Young Jae yang dirantai di sebelah Dae Hyun juga ikut menggeram. Dia hanya menderita sobek di bagian bibir, tapi... jangan tanya badannya. Dia bahkan sudah tidak lagi dapat merasakan bagian dada ke bawah. Bagian tersebut terasa kebas.

Samuel menyeringai remeh menyaksikan ke-solider-an Yong Guk dan tim-nya. Jika saja bocah bermata sipit di ujung sana tidak pingsan, mungkin dia juga akan membela leader mereka ini? Huh! "Well, well, well... The Mato's ternyata tidak lebih dari kumpulan orang-orang lemah seperti kalian. Aku jadi dilemma, siapa yang harus kuhabisi dulu? Kau?" Tangannya yang memegang pistol diarahkan pada Young Jae. Hanya untuk beberapa detik lalu kemudian lelaki paruh baya tersebut berpaling, menyeringai ke arah Dae Hyun. "Atau kau?"

Yang sekarang ditodongi senjata tampak tidak gentar sedikitpun. Dia malah menatap Samuel dengan tatapan tak kalah sinis. "Kau pikir aku takut padamu, heh? Kkkkk~"

Merasa tersulut amarahnya, Samuel meninggalkan tubuh lunglai Yong Guk, menyongsong ke arah Dae Hyun tanpa ragu. Yah, dia akan membuat peluru di pistolnya bersarang di kepala Dae Hyun. Hanya saja...

Brak!

Clang~

"Berhenti di sana, Mr. James~"

Semua makhluk di ruang sel ternganga menyaksikan sesosok lelaki cantik yang entah dari mana datangnya, sekarang telah mencekal leher Samuel dari belakang dan jangan lupakan, senjata super canggih yang pastinya berbahaya, telah ia arahkan tepat di pelipis kanan pria paruh baya tersebut.

"S-siapa k-kau?!" pekik Samuel tergagap. Dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang pengecut. Takut mati, eoh? Dia seharusnya sadar, semua manusia suatu saat akan mati.

"Aku Kim Him Chan. Seharusnya kau memeriksa terlebih dahulu, berapa orang manusia dalam The Mato's. Kau pikir kau cerdik, huh?" Him Chan berbisik disertai geraman pada telinga kiri namja paruh baya yang ia todong. "Kau hanya manusia rendah yang licik~"

Dae Hyun dan Young Jae saling berpandangan kemudian kembali menatap Him Chan. Mereka hanya... entahlah! Hanya perasaan mereka saja atau memang Him Chan saat ini terlihat... berbeda? Jemari lentik namja cantik bermata marbel itu tampak memegang senjata dengan pasti, tidak ada keraguan sama sekali seperti yang seringkali dialami oleh orang-orang yang belum lama ini belajar memegang senjata. Wajah dan tatapan Him Chan juga... demi Tuhan, Young Jae dan Dae Hyun dapat merasakan rambut di tengkuk mereka berdiri. Him Chan terlihat begitu jahat, penuh akan kebencian. Masih mempesona, hanya saja... aura horor menguar begitu saja dari tubuh namja itu.

Benarkah... itu Him Chan?

"Ow, ow, ow... kalian ingin bermain-main denganku? Jangan bergerak! Atau... kalian ingin peluruku menembus kepala si pendosa ini?" ancam Him Chan kepada antek-antek Samuel begitu menyaksikan orang-orang suruhan itu melakukan pergerakan untuk mendekat.

Samuel yang pengecut, meneriaki orang-orangnya untuk mematuhi keinginan Him Chan, membuat 'anjing-anjing peliharaan'nya mau tidak mau mengangkat kedua tangan di atas kepala sebagai pertanda pasrah. Memalukan! Lelaki berwajah feminin, hanya dengan sebuah senjata, membuat lima orang namja bertubuh kekar menyerah tanpa perlawanan.

Him Chan menyeringai. Menurutnya, ini terlalu mudah. Hanya dengan tekanan ujung senjata di pelipis, namja cantik itu bahkan membuat lelaki paruh baya dalam cengkramannya berteriak keras dan mengikuti apapun keinginan Him Chan hingga pada akhirnya, Yong Guk dan tiga orang teman mereka dilepas dari rantai.

Young Jae terpaksa menepuk keras pipi Jong Up agar kekasihnya itu sadar dari pingsan, sementara Dae Hyun sendiri meraih lengan Yong Guk agar melingkar berpegangan di bahunya.

Him Chan menyeret Samuel untuk pergi bersamanya. Lima pesuruh si pejabat hanya berakhir di dalam sel yang sengaja Him Chan gembok. Paling tidak, orang-orang itu tidak akan kemana-mana saat tim kiriman atasannya datang nanti.

######^0^#######

'Ne, Hyung! Aku akan segera ke titik pertemuan.'

Suara Zelo terdengar terlalu antusias di radio. Yah, Him Chan sedikit menyesal karena membiarkan bocah manis itu sendirian menunggu mereka dengan khawatir di mobil.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"SHUT UP!"

Hardikan keras Him Chan menggema di seluruh penjuru koridor. Bagaimana tidak? Samuel James tak ubahnya seperti ibu-ibu bawel yang terus-terusan berteriak ingin dilepaskan. Dia tidak malu, eoh? Dimana wibawanya namja ini?!

"Lepaskan atau aku—AGH!"

Belum sempat Samuel membuka mulut besarnya, sepasang tangan tiba-tiba meraih kerah kemejanya dan menariknya dari cekalan Him Chan.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, BRENGSEK!"

Yong Guk yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya menghempaskan tubuh namja paruh baya tersebut ke lantai. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya mengubah wajah 'normal' Samuel menjadi babak belur. Yong Guk kalap.

Kejadian tersebut begitu cepat, Him Chan bahkan baru tersadar setelah dirinya melihat tubuh yang Yong Guk hajar tidak lagi bergerak. Namun masih terdengar erangan lirih dari tubuh itu.

"Bbang! Berhenti! Kau akan membunuhnya!" cegat Him Chan sembari memegangi erat lengan Yong Guk yang hampir melayangkan tinjunya.

"Aku harus membunuhnya!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak harus membunuhnya, Bbang!"

Kata-kata Him Chan membuat alis Yong Guk berkerut. "Hime! Ada apa denganmu?! Karena itulah kita ke tempat ini! Untuk membunuhny! Kau seharusnya melihat nasib yeoja-yeoja itu!" Yong Guk tidak dapat menahan nada suaranya agar tidak berteriak. Apa boleh buat, dia dikuasai emosi sekarang.

"Aku sudah melihat yeoja-yeoja itu, Bbang! Aku bahkan sudah menyelamatkan mereka! Kau tidak perlu membunuh namja ini!"

Bukannya merasa lebih baik, darah Yong Guk malah serasa semakin mendidih. Apa... Hime-Nya baru saja membela sampah masyarakat itu?

"Kau... membelanya?"

Deg~

Marbel hitam itu melebar mendengar Yong Guk berbisik lirih. Namja itu terdengar sangat kecewa. "Bu-bukan! Aku tidak membelanya!"

"LALU?! Dia adalah orang brengsek yang terlibat dalam penculikan noona-ku! Dia menjual manusia sebagai penghasilan tambahan dan sekarang kau melarangku untuk membunuhnya?! What's wrong with you, Hime!?" bentak Yong Guk marah. Ia menyentak tangan Him Chan yang mencekal lengannya hingga terlepas. Dipenuhi amarah Yong Guk meraih senjata api di pinggang Him Chan dan mengarahkannya tepat ke kepala Samuel James.

Tidak.

Him Chan terjepit.

Dia harus menghentikan Yong Guk dari pembunuhan ini.

Tim SWAT akan datang, dan Him Chan jelas tidak mau Yong Guk tertangkap basah membunuh seorang pejabat pemerintah. Setidaknya, tidak bila itu di sekitar Him Chan.

"AKU HAMIL, BBANG!"

Tiada yang bisa Him Chan lakukan selain meneriakkan kata-kata itu.

Sssiiiiinnggggggggg...

Nafas semuanya tercekat. Terlebih Yong Guk.

"Aku hamil. Karena itulah aku tidak ingin kau membunuh orang. Aku tidak ingin anak kita nantinya dikenal sebagai anak seorang... pembunuh."

Trak~

Senjata dalam genggaman Yong Guk jatuh begitu saja, menghantam lantai keramik. Tangan yang biasanya begitu pasti memegang senjata itu, mendadak lunglai. Bang Yong Guk, si monster penuh amarah, entah lenyap kemana.

**TBC**

Thanks To:

**matokeke****, ****bang3424****, ****Brie APel****, ****yongchan****, ****ChaaChulie247****, ****Achers26****, ****Kang Hyena****, cecilia, ****bbang2chan****, ****NavyDilla****, AngAng13, ****Yuuhee****, ****BangHimTheory1****, ****Liu HeeHee****, himechan, ****odulthehun****, riri, daelogvrl, ****seokwang14****, ****, ****banghimdaisuki****, ****KekeMato2560****, XHIMCHANCHAN, Guest, jokomato, onix, ****Uchiha Shesura-chan****, ****heeliii****, ****KHY89****, AnieJOYERS, ara, himnyan, ****Moon baobei****-ssi. Kamsahamnida~ utk reviews yeoreobun semua~~~~~^^ **

NB: Hiks... mianhe untuk ke'leletan'nya Young Ran ;(


End file.
